The Kids, the Prince, and I
by ClaretheBear
Summary: After the death of her brother, Marika Yoshihara takes in her niece and nephews as their guardian. One day she encounters a prince and was forced to go to a party. Then she somehow befriends one of the six most royal princes in the world and falls in love with him but with her responsibilities as a guardian and constant judgement by others, will she be able to be with her prince?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sat next to his bed as his breathing was becoming shallower by the minute. There was nothing the doctors could do to save him. It was already too late.

What am I going to do? What can I do? Is there anything I can do for him? What about his kids?

What about me?

These questions ran through my brain like a record. Maybe I could do something, just something to help him even if it's just a little. But deep down, I knew there is nothing I could do to save him.

I can't save my brother.

"Is daddy going to be okay Aunty Marika?" quietly asked my nine year old niece, Haruka as she hugs her little stuffed toy rabbit. I stayed quiet and looked down at my lap. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to her nor even tell her the truth.

Her twin brother Naruki balls up his fist looking at his father, understanding from my silence that he won't make it. Five year old Kai buries his face into my arm, trying to cover his tears. When I looked Haruka, her rabbit was covering her sniffles.

Suddenly the beeps of the heart monitor became rapid and loud.

"Stay back! Nurse, get everyone out!" ordered the doctor.

"What's happening?!" I shouted.

"Ma'am you have to stay back." the nurse tried to calm me down as she pushes the kids and I back.

"Hey!" Naruki tried to push the nurse out of the way but another nurse came and pushed him back. I could hear the doctor ordering everyone and the sound of the heart monitor going faster and faster. Then suddenly it went to a straight beep.

The room became quiet and still.

"Oscar Rivers, 32, time of death at 5: 30 p.m..." the doctor's voice echo through the room.

I felt little hands, holding both of mine and my right leg. I looked down and see that Haruka was hold my right hand and covering her face with her doll. Naruki was squeezing my left, trying not to cry. Kai was clinging onto my right leg tightly, trying not to show his face.

"It's okay..." I said to them, bringing them close to me. "Everything will be alright..." my voice went hoarse at that moment. My legs gave out, making me sit on the cold hospital floor. I felt the children wrapping their small arms around me and rubbing back. My eyes became blurry with tears as I felt my heart stopping. I buried my face in one of the kid's shoulder and started to wailed out my brother's name.

 **7** **Months** **Later...**

"Haruka hurry up in there! You're going to be late for school!" I banged the bathroom door, trying to get her to hurry.

"Are you done Kai?" Naruki asked as he took the empty bowl from Kai before he could answer.

"Naru what did I tell you about doing things before someone answers the question?" I reminded him.

"What does it matter if they don't even talk?" Naruki muttered. I rolled my eyes over his remark and looked at the clock.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Does everyone have their things?! Haru do you?" I asked a I carried them down the stairs of the apartment complex at top speed.

"Yes!" she replied with her mouth full of toast.

"I can't believe the elevator was out of service again. What kind of service does the landlord even get around here?" Naru complained.

"Let's have snarky remarks later okay Naru." I told him and kicked the entrance door open. I ran like hell through the crowded streets of Charles. I twisted and turned through the streets all the way to their school.

"You kids be good okay? Get good grades and stay out of trouble." I said to them, especially Naru. He huffs and turns away.

"Have a good day at work Aunty Marika." Haru smiled at me. Kai gently squeezes my hand trying to show me affection. I ruffled his hair and kissed each of them on the cheek. The school bell rang throughout the playground, letting the kids know that school is starting. I waved to the kids and ran all the way to the convenient store for work.

 **Two** **Hours** **Later...**

"Good job today Mari!" my manager praised as I left the store for a little break before my next job.

I bought some mini banana cream crepes as I took a stroll through the the less busy streets, trying to find a place to relax before my second job. As I walked, my eyes caught sight of a old man who was hunching over, clutching his chest. On instinct, I went over to him to see if he was okay.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" I asked and began to rub his back.

"My chest hurt a little." he chuckled but his face shows great discomfort.

"There's a park nearby with benches, would you like to have a seat there?"

"Oh no I'm fine, my butler is coming with the car so I'll be fine."

 _'Butler? Is he rich or something? Well he is in a really nice robe so I guess he could be?'_ I thought.

"I have some aspirin. I get headaches a lot so they tend to help me." I said and looked through my over-the-shoulder bag. I took out two pills and gently give it to him. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. Suddenly he reached for my necklace.

"Young lady where did you get this from?" he asked as he inspected the necklace.

"My mother gave it to me." I said with a melancholy smile. As if he noticed he slowly lets go of it but has a little smile on his face.

"It's very beautiful." he gave a me smile. I smiled back and rubbed my necklace a little. Then a black car pulled up in front of us. A tall man in a nice suit with slick black hair came out of the driver's seat and jogged up to the old man.

"Are you alright sir?" the man asked. His voice was smooth and deep. It was putting me in a trance. "Who is this?" he asked looking at me.

"What is your name young lady?" the old man asked me.

"Marika Yoshihara." I reclaimed my composure and answered with a little bow.

He motioned the man in the suit to come over. As he did he whispered something in his ear. The man in the suit nodded and pulled out a notebook and a pen. He wrote something and gave it to me. I looked at the paper and saw that is was a number written on it.

"Call me anytime you are need. It's a thank you for saving me." the old man said smiling and was escorted by the man in the suit to the car. Then they drove away.

"So...that just happened." I said as I stood there. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I muttered to myself. At did he give me his number? I didn't really do anything. Suddenly thunder echoed. I looked up and saw dark clouds hovering above the city and then it started to pour. I yelped and ran to a nearby awning of a flower shop.

"Darn..." I looked at my watch and see that I was going to be late for work. "I'm so going to be late again." I cringed at the thought of my bald boss's red, angry face face yelling at me with spit and slurred words.

"Wow, the flowers are pretty today." I said as I noticed the flowers under the awning.

"They are aren't they?" a calm voice called out to me. I looked beside me, seeing a handsome man around my age in an expensive suit that seemed to belong to royalty. He had very light colored hair with gentle purple eyes. _'He seems familiar. Was he on TV or something?'He looks like Prince Edward but he would want to waste time wondering around here.'_ I thought.

"Yes they are." I said to him looking at him curiously. He smiles at me and pulls out a rose and hands it to me.

Then I heard a car zooming through the street, splashing water all over. Without thinking I jumped in front of the man as the car went by, spraying muddy water all over me.

"Darn, this was my favorite band shirt." I muttered, staring at my ruined shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said examining my ruined shirt.

Then the car pulls over and a man with brown hair, brown eyes in an expensive suit came out of the car. He looked at me wit a sad expression.

"Did you get wet from the car miss?" he said. Then he looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Hello sir...are you going to the party?" he asked the man behind me.

"I was but I got caught up by these beautiful flowers, especially this one." the man said looking right at me, touching my cheeks. I blush a little and moved away slightly.

Then another man came out with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a royalty-like suit similar to the other man.

"What is going on?" he said, asking the man in the front of me.

"Sorry sir, I ruined this girls clothes while driving by." the man explained. The green eyed man took a glance at me but said nothing and looked at the man behind me.

"Are going to the party?" he asked.

"Of course." the man behind me answered. Then the man went back into the ordering the other to hurry.

"Here is my card. Send me the bill when you have replace your clothes." the man says and leaves.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your clothes." he said. Then he smiled and went down on one knee. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Would you be my date?" the gentleman asked me with a handsome smile.

"What?!" I said as he pulled into the car. Then another man in an expensive suit, surrounded by other men and women asked him if he was ready. The gentleman ordered the people for a dress and replacements for my clothes. Then pushes me into the car and drives to one of the largest castles in the world: Nobel Michel.

I was put into a light blue ballgown dress, sky blue heels, and blue flowers in my now curled black hair. I was pushed in front of a large double door and told to go in. ' _Why me of all the people?'_ I sighed. When I was about to push the doors, someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw bright blue steed man with blonde hair stare at me.

"...I'm sorry, did I run into you?" he asked kindly but had a stoic look on his face.

"I'm fine it's my fault." I quickly said to him.

"I have never seen you before. Is this your first time here?" he asked.

"Yes it is. My name is Marika Yoshihara. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing to him. He nods his head a little.

"This is a change of pace. I didn't know you were involved with women?" a bright voice said. There was a man with brown eyes and hair looking at us with a bright smile.

"Excuse me." the blonde gentleman said and went back into the room.

"Are you not going in pretty lady?" the other man asked.

"I...um..." I hesitated as I become nervous from the handsome man.

"Let's go in together." he said. I didn't want to be rude so I agreed to it. I wrap my arm around his and he opened the doors and leads me to a large ballroom filled with many people in fancy dresses and tuxes. Suddenly I felt my arm go cold. I looked over and saw the man waving goodbye with a wink into a crowd of beautiful women. I became even more nervous as I stood in the middle of the ballroom alone. I quickly walked to a table filled with expensive foods and drinks.

I picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip. ' _Ew_ , _what_ _the_ _heck_?' I thought and spit the drink back into the glass, trying not get noticed. _'Worst champagne ever. I guess rich people have peculiar taste in alcoholic drinks.'_ I put it on a butler's tray that was going back to the kitchen. Then a man with purple hair in a white sit came up to the table and drank down three glasses. _'How can he swallow that crap?'_ I wondered as I watched him _._ He notices and quickly scopes at me.

"Is there a problem?" he said. His voice was deep and sounded threatening. I quickly shook my head in fear. He scuffs and drinks two more glasses.

Then a younger man called out to him and they started to talk about how much fun there were sarcastically, their "duties" and other things I didn't completely understand. Then they both said goodbye and left. ' _Wow that was strange.'_

Suddenly loud horns sounded through the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the six royal princes!" the Harold announced as six young men walked down the giant staircase.

"Prince Edward Levaincois of Charles!" _''He's a prince!'_

"Prince Roberto Button of Altaria!" _'He's the one I entered with!'_

"Prince Keith Alford of Liberty!" _'He's also a prince. He didn't seem like one.'_

"Prince Wilfred A. Spencer of Philips." a blonde came down the stairs with a stoic look on his face.

"Prince Glenn J. Carsiraghi of Oriens!" _'He's so young.'_

"Prince Joshua Lieben of Dres Van!" ' _How is it that they are all princes?!"_

As all the princes went down the stairs, the girl went wild and ran towards them, screaming for them. Then one of them shoved me and I feel to the floor. The whole room quiet as everyone notice my embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice called to me. I looked up and see him reaching out his hand. I took it and he helped me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier today." I apologized. I acted a bit rude at the flower shop.

"It's my fault that I didn't tell you that I was a Prince." he said with a worried expression.

"You two already know each other?" Roberto walks up to us surprised.

"Do you?" Edward asked him.

"We just met at the entrance." I said to him.

"I just met her today as well at a flower shop." Edward tells him.

"He brought me here as a thank you for saving his clothes from the rain. I got drenched by it." I said with an awkward laugh.

"You should thank Prince Keith for that." said Edward.

"Thank me for what?" a familiar voice asked. Prince Keith walked up to us with a stern look.

"Do you not remember her? She's the one who got her clothes ruined by your car." Edward reminded him. Prince Keith looks at me with his stern expression.

"And you brought her here? You shouldn't mess around with commoners." he said and walked off. ' _What the hell is wrong with him?! Jerk!'_ I thought and gave a twisted look. I looked over and saw Prince Wilfred chuckling at me. ' _That's_ _embarrassing_.'

"Messing with commoners isn't good for your reputation." another familiar voice said behind me. I turned and saw Prince Joshua sighing.

"This is no fun." another voice called. It was Prince Glenn walking up to us too but he was looking bored. The princes start to talk to one another about things that I didn't understand. Then all of a sudden they said goodbye and left. The music started to change and people were looking like they were about to dance. I looked over at the princes and see that they were surrounded by screaming girls again. I decided to go back to the food table have a distance away from the dance floor.

 _'I wonder how the kids are doing? They did take my bag away so I wasn't able to call. I hope they remembered the drill.'_ I thought worriedly about the kids who are alone in the apartment. Then I felt some taps on my shoulder, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Would you like to dance?" a man's voice asked me.

I looked over my shoulder and I saw...


	2. Wilfred Part 1

**Wilfred Part 1**

I looked over my shoulder and saw His Royal Highness Prince Wilfred bowing to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a small voice. _'What should I do? I don't know how to dance. But if I say no to a Prince, it will probably be really bad!'_ I thought as I started to panic. _'I really have to huh.'_ I slowly took his hand and he gently took me to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." I whispered to him so that no one can hear.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Follow my lead." he said and puts my hands on where they should be. His hands held me like in a waltz position, making me blush a bit. He slowly starts to dance, but as soon as he starts I started to struggle to follow.

"Don't look down please." he said quietly in my ear. "Just count with me 1 and 2 and 3..."

I counted the steps like he told me. Suddenly I could follow his moves perfectly. I smiled so wide and felt like I was a dancer. The music stopped playing and everyone started to applaud. Prince Wilfred let's go of me and we both joined the crowd in clapping for the orchestra.

"Prince Wilfred! Dance with me next!" a girl yelled and rushed up to him with five other girls, pushing me out of the way.

"No me! Dance with me Your Highness!" another yelled. I slowly backed away, trying to avoid the colossal amount of girls who all running towards him. _'It was fun while it lasted. I can't believe I danced with a Prince! Haru is so going to be jealous!'_ I smiled at the thought of my niece crying and begging me to introduce her to a real life Prince. At the thought of the kids, I suddenly felt panicked and enormous wave of worry as I remembered that I have left them alone for who knows how long. I quickly bowed to Prince Wilfred and rushed out of the dance room.

' _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm the worst guardian ever! What is wrong with me! I left three underage kids alone!"_ I thought as I ran towards the dressing room I was in. As I entered, I notice that my clothes were clean to perfection. No stains, no dirt of any kind.

I quickly put on my clean clothes and searched for my cell phone in my bag. Then I heard knocks on the door. I opened the door as I tried to call the home phone. Prince Edward was there looking worried.

"I saw you run out of the room. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine!" I tried to cover my frantic attitude. "I just think it's me to go home!" I said laughing awkwardly. _'I can't tell him that I have kids waiting for me at home. I don't want him to feel bad. It's my fault that I'm not responsible...'_

"I'll set up a car for you. Thank you for coming with me to this party." his smile came back. I smiled back, showing him that I had a great time.

...

"Thank you for the ride!" I thanked the driver as he drops me off a few blocks away from the apartment. He tips his hat and drives away. I kept dialing the home but no one answers. I was getting really worried. As I looked up to the sky, I saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the direction of the apartment. My heart started to beat hair against my chest. On instinct, I ran like the wind to the apartment.

I got there and saw the apartment was on fire. My breathing stopped and my heart quickly beating against my rib cage.

"HARUKA! NARUKI! KAI!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, searching amongst the crowd. I kept calling and calling for them but to no avail.

"Aunt Marika!" Naruki's voice called out to me. I looked to my left and see the kids on the other side of the street, holding objects in their hands. I ran up to them and skidded across the street.

"Is it really you?" my voice went hoarse a felt Naru's face with both my hands. He nods, trying to keep his tears in. I looked in his arms and see him holding a framed folded Charlesian flag.

"That's..." my voice got caught in my throat as I looked at the flag. _'That's Oscar's flag...'_

"We were able to get it when the fire started. We also got the photo and Frizzy." Haru said, holding up her stuffed rabbit. Kai raises a framed photo of all of us with my brother.

"So no one is hurt?" I asked with my voice cracking. They all shook their heads.

My tears slowly fell out of my eyes. I quickly pulled them close to me in a group hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I cried. I wasn't there. They could have gotten hurt. What would happen if they got caught in the building? What if...

Then I felt a little hand on the top of my head.

"It's okay Aunty. We are all okay." Haru tried to sooth me. I hugged them tighter, feeling horrible and awful.

After the fire died down, I talked to the landlord about what is going to happen. Apparently it is going to take time for rebuild so we all have to find somewhere else to stay at.

The kids and I sat at a little outside table in front of a closed cafe. _'Where are we going to stay at? I don't have the money for all of us to stay in a hotel. I mostly lost all contact with my friends and I don't have any family.'_ I thought to myself, trying to find out what to do. I looked over the kids and see that Kai was falling asleep, Naru was laying his head on the table, and Haru was petting her doll. Then I remembered the old man from earlier who have given me his number.

 _'I do not want to impose on him but I guess I have to. For the kids.'_ I thought as dialed his number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, it's um... Marika from earlier..." I said.

"Oh I was waiting for your call! You sound a bit off. Are you okay?" he asked. I told what has happened, trying not to cry again. He went silent when I finished my story.

"I'll make preparations. Where are you?" he asked. I told him and he asked me to wait there. I agreed and we both hanged up the phone. We waited until a car pulled up in front of us. The driver sticks out his head and asked for my name and I gave it to him. He gets out of the car and opens the door. The driver was very tall, had dark hair, and was in a her expensive suit. He looked like a butler.

"Aunt, who is that?" Naru asked, scrunching his face up.

"I called a friend and he gave us a place to stay so please get in the car." I said monotoneously. Hearing that, he obeyed with no more questions. He grabs Haru's hand and gently, by themselves , went into the car.

"Kai..." I said quietly. "Lets go." I said shaking him a bit. He grogly nods his head and drags himself to the car. I bowed my head and thanked the nice driver as got in myself.

I didn't know where we were going but it took a long time to get their. I didn't pay attention to where we were. I was worried for the kids. When we stopped, the driver opened the car door for us. Naru and Haru went first. I climbed over Kai to get out. I picked him up in my arms as he was asleep. He wrapped his small arms around me as he slept. I felt the twins grabbing my shirt and stayed close to me.

"This way please." the butler said and motioned us to follow him. We slowly followed him inside a large building. After a little walking in the long wide halls, he stops at a door.

"Here is your room. We only had one room ready for that we apologize. We did not know there were children with you." he said bowing.

"It's my fault that I didn't say that. I'm sorry." I said, wiping my face with my free hand. He opens the door and I gently told the kids to go take a quick shower and go to bed.

When I finished my shower, I noticed the kids were still awake and sitting on the large bed. Haru pats the middle of the bed, motioning me to go there. I didn't object and climbed into the bed. As I lay in the middle of the bed, their kids curled up on each side of me with Haru on my right, Naru on my left, and Kai on top of me. I pulled them close to me, put the blanket on top of us and hummed them to sleep.

...

I woke up to the smell of a flowery aroma. I opened my eyes and observed where we were. The bed was comfy and looked really expensive. I looked over to my left and see the butler from last night, putting down a set of tea.

"Good morning ma'am." he said politely as he made tea. I rosed a bit and carefully sat up in bed without waking up the kids.

"You didn't need to do that sir." I said.

"It's my job, don't worry about it so much." he said finishing up.

"Thank you sir." I said with a little smile.

"Please call me Claude." he said bowing. "Please wake the little ones, breakfast is almost ready. Please get ready. There are some clothes in the closet for all of you that we prepared while you were sleeping." he said leaving the room. I gently shook the kids up and got them ready for breakfast.

There were some many dresses in the closet. I wore a yellow sun dress with low heeled yellow ballet shoes. I dressed Kai in shorts and a white polo shirt. Haru dressed in a cute pink dress with light blue ribbons and pink sandals. Naru picked out shorts and a dark navy blue polo shirt. Claude waited for us at the front of the door as we got ready. Then we followed him to a dining room and saw the king, queen, and Prince Wilfred waiting at a large table filled with food.

I gaps at the sight of the Philip royalty sitting at the table. The kids gasped in awe as they noticed them there.

"What kind of friends do you have?" Naru said a bit loud. I pinched his arm a little sit hat no one notices. He shuts he mouth and crosses his arms.

Haru stared her eyes wide open. She loved the princes so seeing them is like a dream to her. She tried to calm herself by holding in her breathe. Kai on the other hand was a shy kid. He immediately hides behind me. The queens chucked a bit at the sight of my kids' reactions.

"Sit with us Mrs. Yoshihara." the queen motions us over. We went over to the table and grabbed a seat. "It is so nice to meet you Mrs. Yoshihara. Your children are quiet cute. What are their names?" she asked smiling. I looked over and see Wilfred watching me. I quickly kept my composure and pointed to the kids.

"The oldest is Naruki," I said motioning my hand, trying to be elegant, to Naru who is at in front of me. "His twin sister Haruka and this is the youngest Kai." I said. "What do you say kids?"

"H-hi!" Haru stuttered. Naru huffs and looks over to the side crossing in his arms again and Kai tried to sit all the way back of the chair trying to avoid being seen. Oh dear.

The queen laughed heartily at the kids. "Your husband must be so proud to have such cute kids." she continued. I didn't say anything about the husband thing. I couldn't say anything to be honest. It's better if they didn't find out about me being single that has three kids at the age of 24. It wouldn't hurt so much then.

I smiled awkwardly at her remark. The kids' faces became white and they looked away awkwardly. Naru gives me a look to say something but I shook my head a little, telling him not say anything.

"Well your husband must be a lucky man!" the king said cheery. As if Naru couldn't hold back any longer he opened his mouth.

"We don't have a father Your Highness." he said with no emotion. The whole went quiet at what he said.

"So you're a single mother then?" the queen asked with a little shock in her voice.

"She's our aunt Your Highness!" Haru joined in. I looked at both kids as they tried to clear the misunderstanding. I looked over at the royal family and see they have stopped eating completely.

"Where are their parents then?" the king asked, sounding a bit skeptical, looking at me.

"...I don't know." I answered looking down at my lap. Their mom left them after Kai was born. She ran with her boss from her work place and we never saw her again. My brother is dead but I really am not ready to talk about it. The kings huffs at my response and gets up from his seat.

"I'm done, please excuse me." he said and left the room with the queen following him. I covered my face with my hands in total frustration.

"You can't let people think that forever Aunt Marika." Naru huffs. "If they think you are a single mom at the age you're in, they will think very badly of you. Don't hold things in." he said and left the room. I abruptly got up and chased after him without a moment hesitation.

"Naruki!" I call after him. He turns towards me and I hit him upside the head.

"What was that for!?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm not just doing this for me, Naruki." I said in a stern voice. He stiffened at the sound of my tone and looks away the right. "You have to understand that I do this because I'm protecting all three of you!" my voice raised a bit. "Think before you speak Naruki." I said crossing my arms, looking down at him. He looks down at his feet, his brown hair covering his face. Then he ran down the hall at top speed. "Naruki!" I called him but ignores me and continues to run off.

"Aunty, is everything okay?" Haru asked behind me, holding Kai's hand.

"I'm great, super, terrific." I said sarcastically and leaned against the wall and slumped down to the cold marble floor. I buried my face in my hands and moved my hair back in frustration. The kids looked at me at a loss of what to do. "I'm such a bad guardian..." I whispered to myself and I curled up against the wall.


	3. Wilfred Part 2

**Wilfred Part 2**

"Of course I understand Mari! Take as long as you need!" my boss from the convenient store said to me as I told him what has happened over the phone. After him I called the bakery that I work at as a janitor and the kid's school. Then it was finally time to call the manager from the restaurant that I despise. He gets on my nerves for everything I do. I was late a few times and missed work apparently means that I'm lazy.

"La Blanc Restaurant how may I help you?" the manager answered.

"Hey boss..." I said. After that, he started to yell at me for missing work yesterday.

"I can't come in for a while sir..." I interrupted his lecture and told him about my situation but left out that I am staying in a castle.

"That's the worst excuse I have ever heard from you!" his voice screeched in my ear. I set the phone down and daydreamed through his stupid lecture. After a while he says something that I never wanted to hear.

"That's it, you're fired Miss Yoshihara!" he yelled.

"Woah hey now, don't do that!" I picked up the phone. "Think about this a bit sir!" I tried to calm him down.

"No more of this bullcrap Marika! I've had enough of your stupid excuses! Oh my child is sick! Oh I've been called to my child's school for a parent-teacher conference last minute!" he mocked me with such a high pitch voice. "I'm done Marika, done!" after that he hangs up.

"This is not fair..." I whispered to myself. I gripped the phone and I threw it on the carpet. I pulled my hair back in frustration and tried to think of a plan of some sort to get that job back. I might have hated it but it paid well.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" Claude's voice asked behind me.

"I'm fine." I said, turning around to face him, hiding my frustration with a smile. Then I noticed the flowers in the hall were dying. "Hey Claude, those flower don't look to well." I pointed them out to him. He looks over and nods his head.

"I'll talk to the gardner to take care of them." he said about to leave.

"Wait! Can I do it?" I asked. He looks at me with such a surprised look. "I want to at least pay back to all of you for taking me and my kids in..." and besides, flowering is peaceful and soothing for me. It's a great way to get rid of stress.

"You're a guest though." he said with a cold tone.

"I know but please?" I asked again.

"Fine, I'll talk to the gardner..." he agreed and left the room. Ten minutes have passed and Claude comes back with a little watering can. He hands it to me, not saying anything to me and just leaves. I feel like I made him mad.

I went to the flowers and watered them. After I was done, I didn't know where to leave it so I went to go look for the door to the garden. As I walked I noticed a room with the door cracked open wide enough to see inside. Out of curiosity I went closer to take a look. I opened the door and see the prince sitting at a desk full of papers. He looks up and gets a bit startled.

"...what brings you here?" he asked in such a soft voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I just saw the door was open and you know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat'." I said laughing awkwardly. I couldn't look at him because I was so nervous so I looked over to a little coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a little pot of withering flowers on it.

"Your flowers aren't doing too well." I pointed over to the pot. He glances at it but says nothing about it.

"Here, I have some spare water...do you mind?" I asked raising the watering can. He nods with his stoic look. I smiled awkwardly and watered the little pot carefully so that I don't spill the water. I felt him staring at me but I tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry for what my parents said to you at breakfast." he finally said something.

"It's fine. I get remarks like that all the time. I'm pretty much used to it." I brushed it off. It's hard to have a nice life when people judge you when it's not any of their business. He was quiet for a little bit.

"When will your home be ready?" he asked.

"The landlord said that it is going to take some time for the repairs to get done so I don't really know. Maybe when he gives me a call." I answer the best I could. I really don't know when we can go back to our lives but the best thing we can do is wait.

"What about your kids' school? Will everything be fine?"

"Yeah, I told the school why and they say that their teachers will send them homework so they don't get far behind."

"Are you going to be teaching them?"

"Yeah. I might not look like it but I was on a full ride scholarship at the University of Charles." I said smiling proudly.

"Really, what did you study?" he asked curiously and motion me to take a seat. I put the can down and sat on the yellow couch across from his desk.

"I was studying the arts and literature." I answered. We talked for awhile with him asking many questions about me. It was like a fantasy to talk to an actual prince. Many girls will be so jealous of me right now.

"What do you do as a Prince?" I asked when he ran out of questions. Before he could answer the door slammed open, revealing an angry Claude.

"What are you doing here? You must leave! You are not allowed in this study!" He shouted.

"Claude it's fine." the prince said in a stern voice.

"Your Highness..."Claude became surprised at the prince's tone. "Yes Your Highness..." he bows. He quickly gives me an angry glare as he leaves. The my phone vibrates in my pocket. I checked it and saw that there were some files from the kid's teachers, all titled homework.

"Sorry I have to go! Time to teach!" I said and bowed to the prince.

"It's fine." he breaks into a smile. My heart started to pounds at his sudden expression. I left him and I went to go gather the children to our room.

...

"This is so useless! When are we going to use this in life!" asked Naruki as looked at the math homework I have printed out from the files on my phone.

"It's multiplication, you ARE going to use this life Naru so quiet down and listen." I poked his forehead and told him carefully how to do it.

"Aunty why is homework so boring?" Haruka asked politely as she looks away from her history assignment. I shrugged and continued to work with Naru until Kai shoved his own math homework towards me. I looked at him and see me was giving me puppy eyes. I looked at the paper and saw that nothing was written at all except for his name.

"I am not doing your homework Kai." I said bluntly. He looked like he wanted to cry. I patted his head but he still gave me the look.

"Do mine instead!" the twins said in sync. These kids...

I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Why can't they just do their homework like everybody else!? Then I heard a few knocks at the door.

A maid came in with some snacks and tea. She bowed and set the snacks and tea on the table. We all thanked her. But as she left she gave me a look that I see all the time. It's a look of judgement that I get when I'm with the kids. A dead eye, disappointed look.

"Are you going to take that from her?" Naru snarled, noticing.

"...3x7 equals what?" I ignored him trying to get him back on track.

"Stop ignoring it! You always have to put up with people like her! Judging you without a second thought. Not even knowing the whole story!" Naru shouts. He balls up his fist, holding back his anger. I reached out for him but then he runs out of the room. I tried to chase after him but the hall was already empty. Only the prince was there, standing in the middle of it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I didn't answer him and moved my hair back in frustration and groaned.

"Is Naru okay?" Haru pulls at my dress.

"Let's go back to homework Haru." I told her, ruffling her brown hair avoiding the subject. She turns around hesitantly and goes back to the table with Kai. As I tried to go back the prince grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him and see that he had a very worried look on his face. I was shocked by his expression. My heart fluttered a bit as he stared into my brown eyes. I put my hand on top of his and squeezed it. He reluctantly lets go and I go back inside.

...

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up for the fifth time. I couldn't fall asleep. Naru has been tough as usual. He's been like this since...his father's death.

I slowly moved out of bed so I don't wake the kids up. My eyes adjusted to the dark and see that Naru was sleeping on the couch with a blanket and a small pillow.

I carried him the bed and let him down on in the middle. I moved all three of them and covered them. And just like that, they all move closer to each other huddling in the middle of the bed. I smile and took a quick picture of them. After that I left to go get some air.

As I walked, I noticed something on the ground. I looked closer and found out that it was a plain light blue bookmark. I picked it up and noticed a door was slightly open. I slowly opened it and went inside.

Prince Wilfred was sleeping on a navy blue couch in the middle of the room with an open book on his stomach.

I quietly went up to him. His sleeping face was gorgeous, making my heart beat faster. ' _He's_ _so_ _handsome...'_ I thought, watching him. ' _He's going to catch a cold...'_ I looked around the room to find so sort of blanket to cover him with. At that moment his eyes fluttered open.

"...what are you doing?" he asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"I was going to find a blanket for you so you don't catch a cold." I answered flustered. "And I found this in the hall..." I handed him the bookmark I found.

"...I was looking for this...thank you." he smiles at me.

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered.

"Why are you up? It's very late..."

"I couldn't sleep very well..." I explained. He motioned me to it next to him on the couch. I slowly sat down onto the soft couch. ' _He is so close..."_ I could feel his body heat near me.

"I enjoyed our conversation earlier today." he said.

"I do too." I smiled.

"I'm sorry for Claude's behavior. He had no right to yell at you." he bowed his head a little.

"Oh no it's fine! It's my fault for being somewhere I shouldn't be..." I said remembering Claude yelling at me.

"No it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself please." he said kindly. "Can you come back tomorrow and talk to me again?" he asked looking serious.

"...yeah." I said blushing a bit.

"Is your nephew okay?" he asked looking worried.

"...he's fine." I softly said.

"...you don't have to hide it." he tilted his head smiling. I tried to say something but nothing came out. My heart suddenly started to beat.

"We both should go to bed. Like you said, it's late." I said hastily and quickly left the room. My heart was pounding so hard, I felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I ran all the way back to my room.

I quickly laid on the couch and covered myself with the blanket. What is wrong with me? I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I stared into space, thinking non stop about Royal Prince Wilfred.


	4. Wilfred Part 3

**Wilfred Part 3**

It's been a few days since the kids and I have been living in the Royal Palace of Philip. Everyone thinks it's a dream come true but not for my case.

The King and Queen haven't talked to me since the morning I first came here. Our eyes would meet but they would look away instantly. Claude doesn't like me. I don't know what I did but he just doesn't seem to enjoy my stay. The maids and butlers whisper about who I am. I'm used to it but it still bothers me.

I thought people in the Royal palace would have better manners.

The only one who is actually nice is Prince Wilfred. For the past few days I have been invited to his study to talk. I would water the plants first then sit on the couch and we would conversate across the room. Sometimes we wouldn't talk but he asks me to stay as he works. I don't mind it really though. Yeah it's awkward but I stay there for him because I feel like I should. I have a friend.

When was the last time I even had a friend?

Today I plan to head to down to get some stuff for me and the kids. I went down the stairs until Claude stops me.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his stern voice.

"Going out. I need to get some things."

"You are not allowed to leave the palace! If you need something, you ask me or the other maids! Is that understood!?" he shouted at me. "Now what did you need from town?"

"Some sweets and...girl stuff." I said very embarrassed.

"Girl stuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...girl stuff." I emphasized my words for him to take the hint. Finally he understands and looks a bit embarrassed too.

"I'll get a maid on that immediately!" and with that he runs away.

"There goes my plans to leave this prison..." I mumbled. The palace is nice but I need to take a breather.

"Aunty!" Haru called out my name. I looked at the top at the stairs and see her holding Kai's hand in one and her rabbit in the other. "Do you want to play with us?" she asked.

"Sure why not." It's not like I have anything else to do today anyway. I followed them to the courtyard to play.

...

The courtyard was gigantic! The bushes has different kinds of exotic flowers, the paths were either paved or had stepping stones, and the trees were large and filled with life as a gentle breeze goes brought their branches, shaking the leaves.

"So what are playing today?" I asked. Haru leads us to a little white table that was covered in a nice white table cloth and little sandwiches, cookies, and tea cups.

"Tea party!" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing tea party Haru?"

"I know but since we were here I thought it would be great to have a royal tea party at least once." Then she takes my hand pulls me over to a chair and tells me to sit. I shrugged and sat in the chair. Why not since we're here. I want them to have a blast here while we wait for news about the apartment.

Kai sits next to me on the left, Haru's rabbit sits across from me and Haru sits next to me from the right. We began our little tea party.

"Where's Naru? Did you ask him?" Naru came into my mind in the middle of the party.

"Naru says it's childish and girly so he said no and ran off somewhere." Haru looked sad as she poured me some tea.

"Well that's a shame. This tea is really good." I said taking a sip.

"Aunty is something wrong? You and Naruki have been stepping on thin ice around each other lately. And fighting a lot too!" Haru looked down at her tea cup. I was silent for a minute thinking of what to say. She knows we have been strange with each other but she doesn't understand the reasoning behind it. I don't want her to get involved in this. I don't want any worries for her or either of them.

"It's nothing to worry about. Don't worry so much." I said to her, patting her head. "These sandwiches are really good! Who made these?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Claude made them! I ask him if I could some of these things for a tea party and he said yes!" she said cheerly. I guess Claude can be nice when he wants to be.

"Aunt Marika are you really doing this?" I heard Naru's voice. I turned my head and see him standing there, arms crossed looked a bit disappointed. "Aren't you a bit too old to be playing tea party? I know you are struggling to keep yourself young but you don't need to go this far."

"Who are you calling old brat!?" I shouted at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said scratching his head.

This brat...

"Naru! Join us for tea!" Haru asked, so happy to see him. Kai nods his head in agreement for Naru to join us.

He doesn't say anything. He keeps looking over for a few minutes like he was thinking of an answer.

"...fine..." He huffs and comes closer.

"Why don't you sit on your aunt's lap?" I patted my lap.

"You weirdo! Why should I!?" Naru denied and shouted back at me. "I'm not 5 years old anymore!"

"Oh come on don't be like that!" I said picking him up in my arms.

"Hey put me down!" he shouted. I swiftly sat back in my seat and held Naru in my arms and rubbed my cheek against his.

"Who's my baby boy?" I said singly. I could feel his face becoming hot of embarrassment. Take that you brat. Then I felt someone tug my sleeve. I looked over and see Kai giving me a puppy eye like he wants to sit on my lap.

"Do you want to sit on my lap Kai?" I asked. He nods very quickly and his eyes become right. "You have to say please though." I said to him, trying to get him to at least say a word. He looked away from, seeming like he did not know what to do.

"...Fine, Naru can switch with Kai." I gave in. I wouldn't have pushed him. I'm worried for him though.

When was the last time Kai even spoke a word of anything?

The boys switched seats happily. Kai snuggles up to me while Haru serves Naru sandwiches and tea.

"I'm sorry Kai." I whispered into his ear as Naru and Haru talked. He stiffens up a bit in my lap. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I'll wait for you to talk again when you are comfortable to talk." I kissed his head. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naru asks us noticing our little involvement with their conversation.

"Just saying...how cute little Kai is!" I shouted rubbed my cheek against his. "Who's my little man!?"

"You're such an embarrassment. Hey sit a minute! Why is Kai 'little man' and I'm 'baby boy'!?" said Naru yelling at me. Haru laughed loudly, enjoying our bickering. As window hugging Kai, I squeezed his hand back, letting him know that everything is okay. As we were having our little tea party, there was someone watching us through the window.

...

After the tea party, I went into Prince Wilfred's study to water his plants and at least have a conversation.

"Hello!" I greeted him as I walked in.

"Good day." he looks up from his paperwork and smiles at me. I watered his plant and took a seat on the couch and looked at his expensive coffee table. My eyes caught sight of an invitation. Without him looking, I pulled it towards me slowly, taking fast glances at him just in case he notices.

I looked at the beautiful handwriting on the envelope and see it was from the Nobel Michel castle. ' _Wow another party! Rich people really do like to party huh.'_

"Do you want to go?" the Prince asked.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not a party person! Besides I'm not fit go to parties like these anyway." I quickly shot him down.

"Don't worry about all that." he said calmly. "Please go with me?" he smiles. My heart pounded in my chest as he smiles at me.

"...okay..." I answered thinking.

"Alright then." His smile became even bigger at my answer.

What did I get myself into?


	5. Wilfred Part 4

**Wilfred Part 4**

When I entered my room the next day, it was filled with expensive ball gowns.

Oh my...

"Which dress would you like try on first?" one of the maids asked, bowing their heads. I slowly walked around the dress in a daze as I walked around. One dress in the far back caught my eye. I gently took the skirt and lifted it up to inspect more. The dress was a light yellow with flower petals engraved into the fabric. There were small fabric made light yellow flowers on The left side and little ones all around the waist line. The sleeves were at least three fingers wide, a bit puffy, and see through.

"Do you like that one?" the Prince asked behind me. I didn't say anything to him and looked at the price tag that was still on the dress.

"Holy Cr-" I covered my mouth instantly, stopping myself from saying something indecent.

"Is there a problem?" the Prince tilted his head questionably.

"Yeah, there is! Who would in their minds would buy a dress this expensive!? This dress costs about two years worth of rent at my apartment!" I said staring blankly at the price tag. I looked at the prince. When I looked over, he seemed a to be hurt and was very quiet. ' _That's a little insensitive of me. He did get me these dresses to chose from for the party.'_ I felt guilty for yelling at him.

"...this dress is fine." I said to cheer him up. "I would like to try it on." I asked one of the maids. She bowed, asked the Prince to leave politely and helped me into the dress.

I was finished dressing up. I stepped out of the room so the Prince will see.

"Your Highness?" I called out.

"Wilfred is fine you kn-" he stops talking as he saw me in the dress.

"Is calling you just Wilfred okay?" I asked amazed that he wants me to call him by his name only.

"Yeah..." he nods blankly as he continues look at me.

"Okay Wilfred..." I blushed as I spoke his name. "Do I look okay?" I asked with my heart beating out of my chest.

"Beautiful..." he answered like he was in a trance. I was surprised by his answer and became both beat red. He notices what he said and covers his mouth, blushing hard. We both stood there looking at each others' blushing face.

"Gross, what is this atmosphere?" a snarky remark got us to look over to the end of the hallway. Naruki, Haruka, and Kai were standing there watching us. Naru seemed to have a twisted like he eat something sour as Kai hid behind him and Haru had sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow Aunt Marika, you look like a princess!" Haru exclaimed and runs up to me and touches the dress.

"Princess? Haru, don't get caught up with that crap. She's just going through a midlife crisis." Naru shorts. I hit him over the head with my hand after that remark.

"I'm not that old you brat!" I snarled at him.

"You seem that old to me." Naru crosses his arms smirking. Then I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him close and then gave him a noogie.

"Hey, that hurts!" he shouts.

"Rude! How dare you even think I'm that old yet!" steam came out of my ears. Then suddenly I stopped when someone I never imagine to laugh was laughing.

"Wilfred?" I said, dropping Naru.

"I'm sorry but I have never seen something like that before." Wilfred stops laughing and becomes embarrassed. Then I laughed at him. ' _'He's so different! I have never met such a weird guy.'_ I thought.

"Well sorry but this happens all the time! You will be seeing it a lot more often." I giggled. Wilfred doesn't say anything and only watches me as I couldn't contain my laughter.

"So why are you in a dress Aunt Marika?" Haruka asked me.

"Well I'm going to a party!" I said smiling. Kai runs towards me and clings onto the skirt with pleading eyes. "Don't worry Kai, I'm coming back. Then after that we can play!" I ruffled his hair. He smiles and snuggles my skirt and then runs back behind Naru.

"Well we are going to go play outside now." Haru smiled grabbing Naru's hand.

"Did you guys finished your homework?" I asked them crossing my arms. Their smiling faces became expressions of fear as the heard my question. "You didn't huh." I said grinning evilly. The twins looked at each other for a moment and then nodded their heads. Naru gripped Kai's hand tightly as the twins held each other's tightly as well.

"RUN!" they shouted in sync before running like the speed of light.

"Hey come back here!" I shouted trying to go after them but there was so much of the skirting was hard to run. I released an exasperated a sigh as I thought of a punishment for them later.

"You really love those kids huh." Wilfred said with a smiling face. "You are pretty good guardian." Those words made my heart stop.

"Am I really though?" I said looking down as I remembered the months without my brother. All those of memories of us taking care of the kids but when he died, everyone looked at me differently. People thought I was indecent and too childish to even take care of three kids. I showed them wrong but the night of the fire questioned myself.

Am I really a good guardian? I left them alone for hours! The apartment caught on fire while they were alone!

Noticing my uneasiness, Wilfred walks over and gently takes my hand into his large ones and started to rub them gently.

"We are all not perfect. There's no such thing. There are only good or bad and I find you extremely good." he smiled and kissed the back of my hand. Tears rolled down my cheeks. That's all I really wanted for a while. Someone to tell me that I was doing the best I could. That I was doing a good job of raising these kids. His words made my heart tighter with warmth and that's when I realized that I...

I am in love with the Royal Prince Wilfred.

...

It was the night of the party and the Prince and I were dressed up wondering around the ballroom. Unfortunately, this party looked almost the exact same as the last one just with new decorations really but overall there wasn't a reason for this party at all. Just another waste of time.

"Amazed that it's not amazing anymore?" Wilfred whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I thought I would have like a purpose or something but it just looks the one from last time." I sighed. Wilfred chuckled a bit at my words. I blushed when I heard his low chuckle.

"Oh hey it's Wilfred!" a familiar voice shouted. Prince Roberto was rushing up to us with a charming smile on his face. When he noticed me, his face instantly became shocked and quickly went composed. "I didn't think I. Would ever get to see you again." he said cheerly.

"You brought a commoner to a party? Edward rubbed off on you huh?" Prince Joshua appeared behind him with Prince Keith.

"That isn't very nice to say to a beautiful rose Joshua." Prince came afterward with Prince Glenn.

"Why did you bring "that" here?" Prince Keith pointed at me.

"I simply didn't have anyone to go with so I asked her." Wilfred answered bluntly, keeping such a composed face. He seemed to look a bit irritated but I couldn't really tell.

"Well for being a commoner, she doesn't look too bad." Prince Glenn speaks up.

"...thanks." I said trying to keep my anger from spilling over. We all talked with each other with the rest of the time at the party. We drank, talked about the most trivial things, and made fun of each other. I didn't feel like an outsider as much as I used too. I felt happy, finally having conversations that aren't judgmental.

I feel welcomed and accepted that I haven't felt in such a long time.

 **Thank you to those who the time to read this story and also followed it! Leave reviews about anything! I would mean so much to me to see what you guys think of this story!**

 **Thank you and see you next time! ;)**


	6. Wilfred Part 5

**Wilfred Part 5**

After a few days after the ball, it has been addressed that there was going to be an announcement going to be made today in the afternoon. Claude yelled at me to stay inside for it for some reason orders by the king and queen. He is basically showing that everyone in the palace hates me or does not approve me and that I am an embarrassment if I ever show my face outside this bedroom.

As I looked out my room, I see many news reporters and paparazzi swarming the gardens of the palace. Then I can hear the king speak to the audience.

Since I was too up and far, I couldn't underunderstand what he was saying. Then my eyes caught Kai trying to catch a butterfly. He was chasing it around the balcony. All of a sudden he got to close to the railing and slipped almost out of the railing. I jumped out of my seat and ran like the wind to get him before he was completely out and falling off the balacony. I was able to grab him and pull him close to me. I wrapped him in a hug and held him tightly close to me.

I whispered his name over and over, trying to calm myself. My heart was beating so hard out of fear when I held him. He tried to move out of my hug but I didn't let go. I quickly pull him away and grabbed his shoulders and make him look at me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said with my voice breaking. I fought back my tears as I looked at him with distraught. "It is very dangerous and you can get really hurt! Do you understand?"

Kai looked down understanding how upset I was. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I rubbed his back soothingly as I could hear his little sniffs. I picked him up and put my forehead against his.

"How about we play card games with your siblings huh?" I asked. His face lighted up and nodded his head enthusiastically. I giggled a little and ask him what kind of game he wanted to play as I left the balcony to go find the others.

But I didn't know how this little moment can go south so fast.

...

It was the next day and I was reading a children's book with Kai who was in my lap smiling. Suddenly Claude burst into the room with such an angry look. He slams a newspaper onto the table and points at it, telling me to read it. I put the book down and carefully picked the newspaper up. On the front page in big letters said 'Secret Family Love Affair!'

I quickly skimmed the front page and see pictures of me and Kai on the balcony when he was about to fall and me saving him and carried him away. Most of the article asking about who I was and who Kai was, was I part of the royal family, and so many questions about my identity.

"The King and Queen order you to come to have an audience with them." Claude said with such a deep, dark voice. His eyes narrowed angrily and slammed the door shut. I felt Kai tug my clothes. I looked down and see him almost in tears, thinking that I am in trouble. I took breathed out and ruffled his hair, making him know that everything is fine. I put him down and left with a lot of weight on my shoulder.

I reached the room, feeling scared out of my wits. My hand shook as I opened the door. The King and Queen were sitting on their thrones with such disappointed looks on their faces. I slowly went to the middle of the room and bowed to them.

"Where do I even began..." the king rubbed his face in frustration. "How could this happen?"

"Dear..." the queen held his hand. Then she turns her focus onto me. "Look what you and your children have done." her voice boomed with growing anger.

"I saw Your Highness." I said softly.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You made us some sort of dysfunctional family! Do you know how bad that is!" I didn't flinch at all. It was my fault that it happened. If I was only watching him, this wouldn't happen. "You and those kids are ruining the royal reputation!"

"Hey!" I shouted back. "I got it, it's my fault that this scandal happened but don't you dare drag my kids into this!" I snapped. She might be royalty but she should know better to blame just a few elementary kids into it. The King and Queen stared at me in disbelief that I yelled at very powerful people. "What kind of role models who would blame just a few kids on something like that?" I was angry now. I could stand a few shouts but just to kids especially mine is like a death sentence if they do.

"I agree." a soft yet firm voice echo through the room. Prince Wilfred came up next to me with a stoic look on his face like he always has but this one seemed more angry than usual. "You shouldn't blame children but you also can't blame her either. She saved her child like a mother would. It isn't anyone's fault but those who have that kind of imagination of thinking that they are some sort of 'mistress with child'." The King and Queen were silent for a while looking at us with a look I couldn't explain.

"We're sorry Miss Yoshihara,we just not want our man tarnished is all. We have to keep the country under control." the king spoke up.

"Yes sir." I bowed to them.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." said the Queen. I nodded and bowed once more. Before Wilfred and I left the audience room the king called out to Wilfred.

"One more thing, Wilfried, your brother is coming tomorrow." he said. Wilfred was surprised but nodded and walked away hurriedly. _'He has a brother!?'_ I thought and quickly went after him.


	7. Wilfred Part 6

**I have no idea what happened. I somehow put a chapter from another story into this one when I was correcting Wilfred story after I was done. It's so embarrassing *screaming* */*... Since I don't have part 6 anymore, I have to rewrite it so it might be different. Again I'm so sorry!**

 **Wilfred Part 6**

It was a few days after the incident and I was walking around trying to clear my head when I saw the children playing outside with a strange man. I quickly found a door to the outside and ran towards them.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked the man standing in front of the kids in a protective pose.

"I'm sorry, are these your kids? I didn't mean to scare them." the man apologized. He was tall with brown hair and he almost looked like Wilfred. It surprised me to similar they looked.

"Aunty, we are fine! We forced him to join because he looked sad!" Haru tugged my shirt.

"Sorry, I should gotten permission from you first…" the man said with a awkward smile. He didn't seem that bad of a guy by that look so I decided to let it slide.

"It's fine. I was just worried that's all." I smiled. "I'm Marika." I said stretching my hand for a handshake.

"Stephen." he smiled back and shook my hand. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Stephen…" a voice called out to him. We both looked over and saw Wilfred there with shock. I haven't seen him Since the audience with his parents. I tried to follow him to talk but I lost him in those maze-like halls. I have never seen him so surprised before as he stood there.

"Wilfred!" Stephen said cheerfully and hugged him. Wilfred awkwardly hugged back with still a surprised expression.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Wilfred asked. ' _Wait, brother? That's his brother!'_

"I was in town and decided to visit!"

"What are you doing out here? With Marika and her children?" Wilfred asked all of the sudden. The way he spoke was actually kind of scary. ' _I wonder what is wrong with him?'_

"Her children invited me to play! They are such sweet kids, Marika! You raised them well!" he complimented me. I blushed a little and looked away. ' _Wow, what a sweet guy…'_

"Can we play now?" Haru pulled Stephen's pants leg.

"May we?" he asked me.

"Don't play to hard okay." I said with a smile and went back inside with Wilfred following behind.

"So that's your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. He left to become a doctor so now I have to take the throne." he blurted out. He seemed angry but I couldn't leave him. "Marika, let's go somewhere." he said taking my hand and dragging me through a secret passage that led us outside.

I took only half an hour to get into town. It was not crowded today so we won't be interrupted. He was holding my hand tightly like if he let go I would completely disappear. It made heart beat faster and my stomach filled with butterflies. ' _It is almost...like a date…',_ and with that thought it made feel so embarrassed and self-conscious.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked stopping suddenly.

"Didn't you have something in mind?" I said. "You did drag me out here because you wanted to go somewhere." He froze up like he remembered what he said and then looks down embarrassed.

"I did, didn't I." he said looking away with a tomato face. I giggled and looked around to see if there was anything to do. My eyes caught sight of my favorite chain of crepes. I told him to wait at those steps while I went to get some crepes.

I totally forgot to ask him what he wanted so I ended up getting mini banana cream crepes. I am an A class idiot. I gave him his crepes as I sat down next to him.

"I hope you don't mind banana cream. I forgot to ask you what oh wanted." I giggled awkwardly.

"I don't mind." he smiled at me. "I will try anything you like." He takes a bite of one and his eyes lit up. "This is amazing…" he said in awe.

"Oh thank God! These are the best in my opinion but I didn't know if you would like them or not."

"I love them!" he laughed. His face made my butterflies flutter. He is so handsome when he smiles like that.

After finishing our crepes we strolled around town talking, laughing like it was just two of us here. If felt like no one was around. When the sun was going down we noticed that we were too far from the palace.

"We are in so much trouble when we get back…" I could see Claude's angry look now. He is going to kill me.

"I know a place where we can stay." he said grabbing my hand. He takes me to a fancy hotel nearby. When we went inside he told me wait right here in the lobby. He goes up to the desk and has a pleasant conversation with the man. It seems like they know each other. Then the man gives him a key and Wilfred motions me to come over. I got up to him and he takes me to our room.

"I come here every now and then to escape the life of a prince. So the manager let's stay here as much as I want." he explained.

"That's nice of him to do that." I said and he nodded.

"Unfortunately there aren't any rooms left so we have only one bed." he said.

"I can sleep on the floor. I'm used to it so you take the bed." I said.

"You're a lady so you should take the bed."

"Um no, you take the bed." we began to argue about who gets the bed but it led to nowhere. I sighed and I decided to shower.

After we both took showers we sat on the bed. Ugh, great now we have to fight again. ' _This is so stupid.'_ I could hear Naru's voice in my head. I smiled thinking that he would really say that in a situation. I was starting to miss the kids.

"You miss your children huh." Wilfred spoke up suddenly like he read my mind.

"Yeah...I do. I was thinking about our argument about the bed and having Naruki's snarky remarks in the mix like he was here with me."

"You're very close to them aren't you?" he smiled sitting closer to me.

"Yeah. I am their only relative and vise versa so it makes me happy that we can be so close."

"What do you mean?" he said looking at me curiously. I guess I have to tell my life story. I smiled sadly at my memories and took a deep breath.

"My mother died of cancer when I was around the twins' age. My father that I have never met came to me and took me to Charles and left me to his wife. But he left right after that and I have never saw him again. His wife was nice to me and raised me as her own but I felt there was a distance because I am a illegitimate child of his dead mistress. But my brother Oscar was the only person to me who made me feel like I was family. He got me gifts and he talked to me and give me advice and played with me when I didn't have a single friend. I loved him very much but since he was way older than me he wasn't around much.

"He got into the military, got married, and kids of his own so I didn't bother him as much. Then his wife left him for her boss who was way richer than us. Right after that his mother had an aneurysm and passed away so I moved in with him. He was depressed for a long time but when he started to become bright again, he died in an explosion on the military base."

"The one with that man shouting about a conspiracy within the military right?" Wilfred asked and I nodded.

"He died in the hospital so then I became the guardian of his kids." I felt heavy and Wilfred wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"It must have been hard for you…" he whispered.

"Well nobody said that life was going to be easy and I don't mind it. I love my life the way it is. Yeah I am a college dropout, a Broadway star wannabe, single with kids workaholic but I wouldn't change it for the world." I said smiling. He wipes the tears off my cheeks and hugged me until we both fell asleep.


	8. Wilfred Part 7

**Wilfred Part 7**

The sun rays leaked through the curtains onto my closed eyelids, waking from my sleep. I fluttered my eyes open and see Wilfred's sleeping face in front of me. He was so close that I could feel his forehead touching mine.

' _I feel like my heart is going to burst!'_ My face was heating up as I looked at his handsome face. ' _Man, I guess we fell asleep while we were talking.'_ I watched him sleep for who knows how long. I felt my hand slowly reach for his cheek but suddenly he grabs it and intertwines his fingers with mine.

"Good morning." he said in a low voice that made my heart go faster.

"G-Good morning!" I tried to get up but he pulls me down into his arms.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" he whispered in my ear.

"N-Nowhere!" I answered hastily.

"You...sound like a liar." then he starts to tickle me.

"Ahh!" I cried out and started to laugh and struggle. He puts himself on top of me and continues to tickle me.

"Wilfred you are mean!" I laughed and I tried to tickle him but he grabs both my wrists with one hand and pushed them back and tickles me with the other.

"That's n-not fair!" We both laughed until he suddenly stopped. I looked up at him and find him blushing hard and covering his face. I looked down at myself and find my dress a bit higher than its supposed to be. I quickly went red and pulled down my dress.

"T-That's you fault!" I looked away.

"Sorry…" he looked away as well but we looked back at each other like magnets. I don't know how long we were looking at each other like that but somehow are faces were slowly coming together again.

"Roomservice!" the door knocked as a woman's voice announced.

"No thank you!" We both called out. We smiled at each other and decided that we needed to get ready and head back.

….

We took our time going back. We held hand and played around as we headed back. We took a secret way to the palace so we don't get caught. We arrived in the garden and entered the back door. As we crept in, Claude was already in front of us, arms crossed and angry.

"Where have you two been!?" Claude shouted at us. He lectured us for a long time. He mostly looked at me when he was telling. When I was about to apologize, Wilfred cuts in.

"It was my idea Claude." he said calmly.

"Sir you do not need to protect her. She must understand!" Claude raise his voice a bit at Wilfred.

"Claude." Wilfred said with such a stern voice. Claude became stone when he heard this kind of tone from him. "It was MY idea. Do not blame her for anything. It was my fault. Got it."

"Sir…" Claude said hesitantly. "Cecile is here." Wilfred's eyes became wide and his face looks troubled.

"Cecile? Who is that?" I asked Claude.

"Sir Prince Wilfred's fiancee." Claude smiles a little wickedly as he answers. ' _Fiancee? Since when did he have a fiancee?'_ I let go of his hand as my heart stopped beating.

"Wilfred!" a woman's voice called out. I looked over and saw a woman with Stephen running towards us. She had short, light brown hair and wore a green dress. She flung herself onto Wilfred and hugged him like an end of a romance movie.

"Cecile, when did you come?" Wilfred said with a surprise look on his face.

"Last night! I was hoping that we would all hang out together like old times but you weren't around!" she pouted. Then her eyes met mine and she smiled. "Who's this Wilfred?"

"Marika Yoshihara. Her home burnt down so she's staying here." he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I reached my hand out for a handshake. Instead of a handshake she flung onto me.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She cheered. ' _Oh gosh she's heavy.'_

"It's not polite to do that to people you just met ma'am." Claude says gently taking her off me.

"Claude you always take all the fun away." She puffed her cheeks.

"But he's right though." Stephen said smiling.

' _They all seem to be very close. Have they known each other for a long time?'_ I watched them have such a friendly exchange that I have ever seen between them. It kind of made me a little depressed. It brought back memories about Oscar and I when I was a kid.

"Oh Miss Yoshihara, some people wanted to see you!" Stephen said smiling at me. ' _People? Who?'_

"Aunt Marika!" I heard a large clamour of children from down the hall. I looked over and saw the kids running at top speed. Well Naruki was, Haruka was struggling because she was holding Kai's hand. Kai can't run very well but it looked cute that she is trying to help him. Then Naruki tackles me to the ground.

"Naru don't tackle me, I need my bones not broken and in their place." I said while grunting as I sat up.

"Where were you!? We got worried you know!" Naruki crossed his arms and looked away.

"Why did a certain little man miss me?" I tease as I pinched his cheek.

"No! And don't call me 'little man'!" Naru quickly turned my question down. Then Haruka and Kai get on top of me.

"Hey you guys are heavy now…" I said laying back on the ground.

"Aunt Marika, Frizzy has two holes in him so he needs an operation." said Haruka.

"In one night?" I asked. "What a bad bunny huh?

"It's not his fault...well partially but still not his fault." Haruka quickly defended him. I laughed a little and ruffled her hair a bit. The twins got off me, letting me stand up. When I did, I felt that one leg was heavier than the other. I looked down and see Kai clinging onto me.

"Hi Kai." I patted his head and then lift him up into my arms. He gave me those puppy eyes again like he does when he 'wants' help on his homework. "I am not doing your homework." I told bluntly. He shrugs like he knew.

"How about doing ours!?" the twins said pulling me away from everyone else.

"You weren't around when we needed you so you are going to help now!" Naru said, pulling my clothes. I reluctantly went along since I had to help them.

…..

After hours of homework, the kids fell asleep. I quietly tucked them in bed and snuck out of the room. I decided to take a nice stroll around the garden.

As I walked and admired the flowers, I saw Wilfred from the distance. I was about to call out to him but I saw he was with his fiancee. They seemed to he having a fun conversation. I didn't want to bother him so I quickly held my tongue.

"Miss Yoshihara," Claude's voice called out to me. I turned around being prepared to be yelled at but when I looked at him, he looked very concerned. "You...must be hurting inside." he said in the most nicest tone I have ever heard from him.

"I'm fine." I said, hiding my feelings.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you. I've just been trying to not get you too involved with the royal highnesses but...I don't think I did a good job of it." He gives a sad smile as he looks at the Prince. "I was trying to protect the both of you. Can you forgive my behavior?"

"Claude of course." I said to him. "But Claude you have to know that sometimes intervening doesn't even work. Sometimes things have a way of finding itself together and when it does, it falls apart." I shrugged.

"You are very wise you know that?" he smiled genuinely. "I've heard the way you talk to you nephews and niece. I wish I could be that wise."

"I'm not that wise. Besides, becoming wise isn't easy really. You experience things that you shouldn't have to experience." I said, thinking about his first compliment to me. I looked down a bit as many memories go through my head. Those memories taught me many lessons and gave me a sense a wisdom. All those sad memories...

"I see that what I said had brought some unkind memories. I'm sorry." He bowed.

"Claude it's fine. Don't be so stiff. Relax a little. You said nothing to upset me...well….there was that time-"

"I'm sorry for that!" he interrupts.

"I know! I'm joking!" I laughed so hard. He became flustered. We had this exchange for a while until he was called back to work.

…..

As I walked back to the kids bedroom to see how they are, I was pulled into a room with a hand over my mouth. I struggled in whoever's grasp until I was loose.

"You little mother-" I was saying, raising my fist until quickly shut my mouth as I saw Wilfred right in front of me. He pushes me up against the wall, grabbing both of my wrists to stop me from running away.

"What were you talking to Claude about?" he said in a stern tone.

"What about Claude?" I asked. I am at a lost.

"I saw you guys talking in the garden today. It made me feel very angry. I was tempted to step in so much but I couldn't do that." he said, putting his head on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and his face was so very close to mine. Like it was that last minute on earth, we shared a passionate kiss.

We kept kissing. I felt fire on my lips everything our lips touch. I don't know how long we kissed but eventually we stopped. He put his forehead against mine with our uneven breaths.

"We can't be doing this…" I pulled away. He tried to pull me back but I pushed him back and quickly left the room.

I ran down the hall but I quickly hid myself behind a pillar when I saw Stephen and Cecile together outside. Cecile seemed to be crying and Stephen was wiping her years away. He kissed her forehead and hugs her tightly.

"They are in love but can't be together." Claude sneaks up on me, making me jump a little. "Cecile is engaged to the Prince. They can't be together. She can't break it because the marriage is for the kingdom."

"That's so tragic." I leaned against the pillar.

"Are you going to leave?" Claude suddenly whispered to me, making me gasp. "There's really nothing you both can do to be together. Everything is set in stone." I didn't know what to say.

"I...need to go back to my kids." I said walking past him and quickly went straight to the kids room.

I entered and looked at my kids as they a lot peacefully. I laid next to them and patted Naruki's head. He smiled like he liked it. That also made me smile.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I close my eyes. Should I leave and forget about this place or stay and continue to be hurt as I will have to watch Wilfred be happy with his bride-to-be?


	9. Wilfred Part 8

**Wilfred Part 8**

I've been so depressed today. Ever since the surprises yesterday, I feel like I've been staked in the heart. Maybe I should leave but I don't want to rush my landlord. I looked at my phone, pondering on what to do. I took a deep breath and dialed him as I walked through a hallway.

"Hello, Roger here." my landlord answered.

"Hey it's me, Marika Yoshihara! I was wondering about my apartment." I said.

"Oh it's you." He said, seeming not thrilled to hear from me. I can understand why. I used to rush out of the building while I was carrying the kids and jump over the stairs like a maniac. Also Naruki would talk back to him a lot so I can see how he is not excited. "I thought you disappeared. My dreams are crushed."

"Its nice to hear from you too Roger!" I tried to sound happy, trying to keep my anger down. "So how are the repairs!"

"I guessed that you didn't get the email?"

"What email?"

"I've sold the place." I almost dropped the phone when he said that.

"What do you mean that you sold the place!?"

"I didn't even have enough renters in the apartment anyway. Out of 20 rooms, I only had like nine people. Some old guy offered to rebuild it but I turned him down saying that it's not worth it. Sorry but you are gonna have to find somewhere else to live. Later!" he said and hanged up.

"Are you-really!" I said to myself as I closed my phone angrily and threw it across the room. I sat in a chair and buried my head in my hands. What am I going to do? Where am I supposed to go? What about the kids? Oh the kids!?

"Hey is everything okay?" I heard a cheery voice. I peeked through my hands and see Cecile standing next to me with a worried expression on her face. "You seem upset, did something happen?"

"I'm fine." I said. I really didn't want to see her or anyone for that matter. She stood there quietly for a moment and then she grabbed my hand.

"Come with me for a second!" she said, dragging me to her room. She forced me to sit on the couch, next to her. Then she pulls out a box filled with string and beads. "When I feel bored or super down, I make jewelry! Here I'll teach you!" she said happily and takes out one string and beads and shows me how to make a bracelet.

"Wow you are great at making bracelets!" she praise me.

"I don't think so. I think you are more of a pro than I am!" I retorted.

"You don't have to say that! You're very good for a beginner. Who is it for? It's too pretty just to be made for yourself."

"My niece Haruka." I looked at the bracelet. It was a little bracelet with purple and pink beads with little hearts in between.

"The little girl from yesterday? She's your niece!? She is so adorable! She's going to love it!" Cecile cheered.

"What about yours? Is it for someone as well?" I asked as I looked at her dark blue and green bracelet.

"Its for-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "No one." she said with a casual smile.

"It is for Stephen?" I asked. I have a feeling it is. She didn't say anything and held the bracelet tightly. I guess that I was right. "You love him don't you."

"What!?"

"I saw you guys last night. I'm sorry that I watched but I couldn't help it really. I wished I could help you guys…"

"Thank you but there really isn't anything that anyone can do. We...can never be together." she said about to cry. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back as she cried. I thought I was not going to like her since she's Wilfred's fiancee but she's really cool. She helped me today and I really do appreciate it. After a while she perked up suddenly and gave me a look like she had an idea.

"There's a ball tonight! Come with me! The only people I know are Stephen and Wilfred. It would be nice to have a friend who is a girl with me!" she said. "Your kids can come too! It will be fun!" she smiled.

"Um….okay." I said without giving it any thoughts. I wanted to be with Wilfred for one last time and the kids would be thrilled to attend an actual ball. She cheered and laughed like a little girl as she jumped around.

…..

"Wow you look great! And your kids are so cute!" Cecile said as I came down the stair case with the kids. I wore a sky blue ball gown that she left me with my hair up in curls. Haruka wore a pink dress with flower patterns and her hair pulled back. Naruki wore a tuxedo with a red tie and Kai wore a gray suit with shorts and a green tie.

I walked down the stairs and caught sight of Wilfred with his eyes widened with amazement. I did the same when I saw him in his royal attire.

"You look beautiful." he said blushing and looking away. I smiled and laughed a little. He's still the same as always.

"Why do we have to come?" Naru asked.

"Because it would be nice for you kids to get out of the castle and it would be good for you to see how cool these people are." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Naruki please don't be like that! I'll be with you to keep you company okay? So will Kai! Let's have fun okay!" Haruka grabbed his hand. Naruki turned his face away and nodded his head. Kai grabbed his other hand and smiled him. I see Naru squeezing their hands. He really loves his sister and brother. We all got into the car and headed towards the castle where it all began.

The Castle of Nobel Michael.

We entered the large ballroom and see am the rich people in such fancy clothing and the food was still wonderful as always.

"Wow this is huge!" Haruka said in amazement.

"You can say that again." Naruki said in amazement too. Kai his behind the twins and peeked over.

"It's okay Kai. These people are really nice and I'm here as well so don't be too scared alright?" Wilfred said to him in a calming voice. Kai nodded his head and clinged onto Wilfred's pants.

"Wow other kids!" a high pitch voice said in excitement. A little boy around Kai's age came over with a girl who seemed to be a bit older than the twins.

"Hello what are your names?" the girl asked politely.

"I'm Haruka and this is my brother Naruki and Kai." Haruka said shyly.

"Hi I'm Alan and this is Cathy!" the little boy said excitedly.

"Shall we play together?" Cathy asked so politely. The kids looked up at me with the same puppy eyes they use for homework.

"Behave okay." I said giving in. "Naru if I hear that you are being snarky to then or anyone, we are going to have a talk alright." I warned him.

"Why is it always me?" Naru said with an irritated look on his face.

"Haru is sweet as candy and Kai is even sweeter so do or say something rude I will find you." I said crossing my arms. Naru huffs and looks away. "Stay safe okay?"

"Yes." the kids responds in different tones. Haru said it sweetly, Naru said monotonously, and Kai just nodded. The kids followed the other kids into the crowd of rich people.

"Come on let's have some fun!" Cecile said, grabbing Stephen's hand and drags him to the dance floor.

"I guess it's just us now." Wilfred said looking away from me. It was quiet between us as we stood in the back, against a wall. "Um about last night…" he began to say. "I'm sorry I forced that on you. I just...for some reason...I couldn't control myself. When I see you alone with another man, I feel so conflicted and I just want to pull you away." he said with so much emotion. He seemed so frustrated.

"Oh Wilfred you don't have to apologize. I actually-" I started to say but a large shout interrupted me.

"Hey it's you!" Roberto's voice called out behind me. "I wasn't expecting you tonight." he said walking up to us.

"What the commoner is here again?" Keith asked coming next to Roberto with Joshua and Glenn.

"The rose is back!" Edward came next with his charming smile.

"Hello it's been awhile." I said with a smile.

"You look beautiful as ever." said Edward.

"I agree." said Roberto.

"She looks decent." Joshua said with his usual cold voice. "She doesn't look like a commoner at least."

"Um thanks?" I said not really knowing how to respond to that. Then suddenly the music changed into a waltz and I see many people go to the dance floor.

"Oh a dance is starting!" Roberto says happily.

"Let's dance shall we." Wilfred cuts in and drags me to the dance floor. He pulls me closer to him as he wraps his arm around my was it and helps my hand with his other arm. "Remember how to do this, right?" he asked, whispering into my ear. I nodded as I blushed. We twirled and were in step most of the time.

"You're better than last time." he smiles.

"Well I guess it is just hard to forget something like this." I giggled a bit. I looked up at him and see him looking at me with such a serious gaze that I couldn't look away. I lost track of time as I looked at him until the applause brought me out of my trance. We bowed but our eyes were still looking at each other until a bunch of girls dragged him away. I watched him dragged away with a heavy heart.

' _Oh Wilfred I love you but...I can't stay. We don't belong together. I can't be part of your world and you can't be part of mine.'_ I finally got a decision. I looked all around me. I looked at my dress. I looked at everyone. This is not where I belong. I should, no, I need to leave. I can't do this. I love you Wilfred but we can't be together. You're a prince with the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders and a fiancee and I'm a commoner with kids. We can't work. My eyes landed on Claude and instantly I was walking towards him.

"Claude," I said, gaining his attention. "Can you get someone to pack up my things?"

"Are you leaving?" he said, looking a little sad.

"I have too. I stayed too long so can you get someone to pack up the kids and my things?"

"Are you going back to that apartment?" he asked.

"It doesn't exist anymore. My landlord sold the land so now me and my kids are homeless." I said trying to keep my tears back.

"Where will you guys go?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'll think of something so please." I begged quietly to him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Alright. When do you plan on leaving?" he asked as he pulled out his cellphone.

"When we get back while everyone one is asleep." I answered. "Thank you." I smiled and bowed little to him. He gives me a quick smile and leaves the ballroom.

….

"It seems that the kids had a lot of fun!" Cecile whispered as she looked at the kids sleeping face when we were going back to the palace.

"Yeah I guess so." I smiled. Those other kids were really nice. They had such a fun time. I patted Kai's head that was leaning against my arm. Looked over at the twins and see them leaning against each other.

"It must be nice to have kids." Stephen chuckled.

"Sometimes. The other times they drive you crazy like this one time when Naruki was five, he wanted to wash his teddy bear because it fell in the mud so he decided to wash it in the toilet because it was the only thing he could reach. So he shoves in the there and breaks it. I was so angry." I said, trying to not to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious." Cecile was dying of laughter. "Is there more?"

"Oh there are lots when you have three kids to take care of." I said casually. She squealed and she urged me to tell her more.

"Who would've thought Naruki would do something like that." Wilfred was holding his sides.

"There a lot more stories when he was around that age." I said. Before I told more, the car pulled over in front of the palace.

"Awe we're already here. I wanted to hear more!" Cecile pouted.

"Maybe in the morning." Stephen suggested. "We are all tired."

"Yeah, I guess it can wait." Cecile shrugged as she got out of the car. My heart felt heavy when I heard that. There won't be another time for these stories. Never again.

"I'll get Kai." Wilfred offered. He unbuckle the little boy and picked him up in his arms.

"Hey you two, wake up." I shook the twins. The twins woke up and sleepily got out of the car. I held their hands as we went up the stairs.

Wilfred sets Kai on the bed gently and the twins prepare themselves for bed. Naruki gently forced Haruka into the bathroom to take a shower and then he sat on the couch to wait for his turn.

"He's secretly a gentleman huh." Wilfred smiled as he looks at Naruki's sleeping face.

"He has always done that with Haruka. He always let her go first for anything. It's really sweet." He reminds me of my brother sometimes. He used to let me go first when it comes to things too. Eat food, the bathroom, entering a building, and all those minor things. My brother raised him well.

"I better leave now and let them get some rest. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I gave a small smile.

"Goodnight." he said and kissed me on my cheek. It was burning where he kissed. My heart thumped hard in my chest. Then he left and closed the door behind him. I felt my eyes tear up and my heart squeeze. I really do love him.

I'm sorry Wilfred. I have to leave. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. Claude opens the door with a serious expression.

"Your stuff is out back. I packed a few clothes for you and your children. Are you ready?" he asked sounding a bit sad.

"Let's us get changed first. Can you just wait outside please?" I asked. He nods his head and closed the door. Then Haruka comes out of the bathroom, wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Naruki, take Kai to the bathroom with you. We are leaving in 20 okay." I told him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he takes the sleepy Kai.

"I don't know just get ready hurry." I said rushing them into the bathroom.

"Aunty?" Haruka spoke up.

"Get dressed now." I hurried her. I looked around the room and see that everything is gone. The stuffed rabbit, the flag, everything that we own.

"Where's Frizzy?" Haruka asked after she was dressed in casual clothes.

"He's waiting for you outside." I said getting some clothes together.

"We're done." Naruki said coming out with Kai.

"Come on get dressed now." I said rushing them.

…

We all followed Claude towards the back of the palace. I was holding both the twins hands and carrying Kai on my back as we walked. Suddenly a rush of footsteps were heard behind us. I looked over my shoulder and see Wilfred running towards us. Claude shouted some order and two men blocked him.

"Don't go!" he shouted.

"Wilfred! How did you find out?" I asked him in shock.

"I saw that your room didn't have your things. Everything you own is gone so I figured you were leaving! You can't leave, I need you!" he cried. I saw tears as he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry but I have too." I spoke hoarsely and quickly dragged the kids outside as I heard his shouts. I almost threw the kids into the black car.

"Hurry!" Claude shouted. I quickly got into the car and slammed the door behind me. We all got buckled and the driver slammed on the accelerator. I looked behind the car and I saw Wilfred running out and chasing the car. The car was faster and eventually he slumped to his knees.

"Aunty did something happen?" Haru asked. I shook my head and quickly brought out my phone. Who could I call? I don't have any family left. I don't have friends that can help me. They all have their own lives so I can't drag my problems into theirs. I browsed through my phone and found that one old man's number. He's the only one who can help me. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" his voice asked.

"Hey, it's me Marika. I have another favor to ask you if that's alright." I asked trying to keep myself from breaking down. After that I was able to arrange a stay at his place. He quickly agreed and gave me an address. When I told the driver, he gave me an exasperated look but he obeyed the order and we all went on our way to the old man's place.


	10. Wilfred Finale

**Wilfred Finale**

I don't remember much of last night. It was pretty much a blur really. I remember walking up a lot of steps and dragging the kids to bed. After that I plopped on the couch and went out like a light. In my dreams it replayed Wilfred going on his knees with a look I couldn't forget. No matter how much I try to ignore it, it doesn't go away. My heart hurts just thinking of his face. I hurt him deeply but I had too. We come from different worlds.

It would only end in heartbreak.

I looked around the unfamiliar room and see that they kids were gone. I quickly got up in fear and see that I have a blanket over me. I don't remember getting blanket. It was soft and warm. I wish I had a blanket like this. What am I thinking? Forget the blanket, I got to go find the kids! I jumped off the couch and quickly left the room to go look for them.

They shouldn't be wandering around aimlessly in a place they don't even know. I eventually burst into a room that was a dinning room. At the large, golden table was the old man I met on the street and the kids with their cheeks filled with food like chipmunks.

"You're finally here!" Naru said in his usual snarky voice. "It's about time!"

"Good morning Aunty Marika!" Haruka greeted me in her pleasant, happy voice. Kai waved at me with a grin covered in crumbs.

"Good morning…" I said relaxing a bit. The kids are fine. I let out a sigh of relief and sat in a chair that was across the old man.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling.

"I did sir." I answered politely running my neck feeling a little pain there. Then his butler poured me a cup of coffee and smiled at me.

"I found her sleeping on the couch sir. I'm pretty sure she didn't. He laughs a little. "Did you like the blanket miss?" he asked.

"You put the blanket on me?" I asked. He nodded and continued to smile at me. "The blanket was really nice! I wish I had a blanket like that!" I said smiling.

"I'm glad that you liked it." he said and then walked away to take care of the old man.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. I'm sorry for calling so late." I said looking down.

"There's no need to apologize. You helped me when no else did. I am in your debt." he said kindly.

"But you already did so much."

"Come with me for a moment please." he asked beckoning me to come with him. I did what he asked and followed him to a large room that looks like a meeting room.

"Please take a seat." he said, taking a seat right across from him. I slowly sat in the expensive chair and waited for him to speak. He took a deep breath and looked at me with a serious look. "Your necklace, where did your mother get it?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what my necklace has to do with anything. I reached out for my necklace and felt the diamond shape with little white gems in it.

"My grandmother gave it to her. She said it is a charm for her to receive great happiness." I answered.

"Where is your grandmother now?"

"I don't know. The last I've heard of her is that she had a heart attack and passed away. I never meet her though. She died when I was five and lived on the other side of the country." I explained.

"Oh she is gone…" The old man sighed and had a sad look on his face.

"Sir…" I whispered. Did he know her?

"Oh please call me Mike!" he switched back to a smile.

"Um, okay Mike, did you know my grandmother by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes, I did but it was a real long time ago…" he said as if he was somewhere else.

"Do you mind telling me about her? It would be nice to hear something about who she was and what she was like." I asked politely. I never meet her. Even after she died, my mother and I didn't go to her funeral. We didn't even go visit her grave.

"She….was a lovely lady," Mike started to talk. "She saved me during the war of Nobel Michel. When the castle was under attack, she helped me escape and made me the sole survivor of my family after they were slaughtered." he smiled. "She was extraordinarily brave and strong. I had always admired her even to this day. I am happy she found happiness and gain such a lovely granddaughter." he smiled and tears leaked through his eyes.

Looking at him and hearing all of this, I know that he felt very grateful to my grandmother and she was a very important person in his life. I felt tears roll down my cheek as I see him cry.

"Oh my, my dear don't cry." he chuckled.

"Thank you...thank you very much…" I said hoarsely. I don't much about my family but I feel more closer to the family I never knew. I don't know what happened with my mother and grandmother to make them not see each other for so long but I feel grateful to know some history about her.

We left the room and I find the kids waiting in front of the door.

"Did you guys need something?" I asked them.

"You cried again Aunty Marika." Haruka pointed out.

"Did not." I said immediately.

"Did too." she said back to me. I ruffled her hair and picked up Kai. He held a piece of paper to my face and shakes it. I take it and see it was another math paper.

"Goodness Kai…" I shook my head and smiled. "Fine, I'll help you but you have to do the work."

"Thank you…" he whispers in my ear. I felt my my eyes tear up again but I quickly held them back. I hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome…" I whispered back in his ear.

"Gross…" Naruki said turning away.

"Why? Is someone jealous?" I asked, putting Kai down and snuck up to him.

"Why should I-" he started to say but quickly interrupted by me picking him up and swinging him around. "Hey put me down!" he shouted.

"Oh come on little man!" I said as he fidgeted in my grip,and yelling at me to not call him a little man. Everyone was laughing cheerfully and happily. Suddenly a maid rushes towards us with a look of distress.

"My Lord! One of the princes are here!" she said out of breath. We all quickly went to the entrance and we find Wilfred soaked from head to toe.

"Marika!" he shouted. I never heard him yell so loud before. My heart shook from him calling my name. I felt my heart was going to give out.

"Wilfred...w-why are you here!?" I asked. Then suddenly I was wrapped in his arms in a second.

"Marika...Marika…" he whispered my name. "I can't lose you…"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too much to lose you." he said and then he kissed me passionately on my lips.

"Awe! No fair!" I heard Haruka say but she sounded distant. He releases me and hugs me again.

"Wilfred…" I tried to push him back but I couldn't. My love for him was resurfacing making me unable to give me the strength to push back. Eventually I gave up and returned his embrace.

"Do you love me? So you love me as much as I love you?" he asked. I felt my face heat up and I quickly looked away. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Do you?"

"If course I do!" I shouted back. "But we can't be together! You are a prince and I'm just some commoner!" I yelled at him.

"I know that!" he yells back at me. "But I've told my parents that I can't be king unless I choose my own queen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means this." he said as he gets down on one knee and holds my hand. "Marika, would you become my queen?" he said with his eyes wavering with honesty.

"Do...do you really mean that?" my voice goes down to whisper.

"I want you to be with me forever. Through the thick and thin. To be parents of your wonderful children. To be lovers to the end of time. To be a team with an everlasting love. Marika, I want you to be with me, by my side. I love you so... would you marry me?" he asked, holding my hand tightly.

"God Wilfred!" I started to cry and I covered my mouth with my hand. "You make it so hard to reject you. Damn it, yes!" I said and I jumped onto him. "I love you...I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said over and over and I kissed his cheeks. He wraps his arms around me and rubs his head with mine.

"Wait, what about Cecile…" I said bring me back from my little attack.

"She agreed with me and went to go marry my brother." he answered. That makes me happy. She can finally be with him now like what the both of them always wanted.

"This calls for a celebration!" I heard Mike shout behind us. Oh man they heard all that. I felt my face go red and I hid it in Wilfred's shoulder.

"Sir it's almost noon, you have to take your medicine and nap." His butler reminded him.

"Oh my, well...take these two to a room. Zain keep watch of the kids please." then Mike walked away humming.

"Man, I wanted to celebrate too…" Haruka pouted. The kids shrugged and followed Zain.

…..

Wilfred and I ended up in large room together. The butler, Zain, left some wine and wine glasses on a glass coffee table. We opened it and took sips of it.

"Well it's better than the champagne…" I said happily. That champagne from that one time was awful.

"What about champagne?" Wilfred asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted. That is something I want to forget. Even though it was minor, it ruined the taste for my thirst for champagne forever. Then I looked over to see Wilfred. He was still wet from the rain.

"Oh Wilfred! You need to get out of those clothes! You'll catch a cold!" I said.

"Oh yeah I should." he said looking at himself. Then a mischievous smile appears on his face. "There is one way to warm me up." he said.

"What is it?" I asked. Them suddenly I was picked up bridal style and and put on the bed gently. Before I apprehended what was happening, he kisses me passionately. Then he kissed my cheeks down to my neck as he unbuttons my shirt. I wasn't able to push him away though. My love for him was overflowing. So I let him do what he wanted as long as he wanted.

….

It was sunset when we came to. We were laying in each other's arms.

"I love you Marika." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I kissed him on the cheek. Then suddenly the door burst opened. We got up covering ourselves with the blanket. At the door was Claude with an angry expression on his face.

"Your highness, do not run off again! You have to tell me before you leave the palace!" he scolded the Prince. Then he realizes the scene he entered onto. "Oh my I guess I have interrupted something...excuse me!" he said quickly shutting the door. Wilfred and I looked back at each other and laughed. Then we laid back down into each other's arms and reliving our sweet bliss before we go back to become queen and king of Philip.

 **That's the end to Wilfred's story! Thank you to those who took time to read this story, favorited/followed, and left reviews! I am so glad people enjoy this. Since now Wilfred is over it's time for another prince! But this time, you guys get to chose who you want next. I'm starting with princes then butlers. So yeah leave a review of who you want next. I need at least 6 or more for a decisions to be fair to others. So yeah do that and I'll see you next! Bye!**

 **2/6 Update: if you want a story with your favorite prince then please leave review! The most wanted prince will be next. There is Glenn, Joshua, Edward, Keith, Yakov, and Roberto left so please leave a review for one!**

 **2/21 Update: I'll let you guys decide for two more weeks. If there isn't enough, I guess I have to pick the next prince which I really don't want to because I can't decide! I love all of them so I can't decide between them! So please leave a review of PM me for the next prince. Thank you and see you next time.**


	11. Keith Part 1

**Keith Part 1**

I turned around and saw Keith bowing to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked again, looking at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. ' _This jerk wants to dance with me? Is he okay? He does know who I am right?'_ I thought dumbfounded at this proposal. Without my answer, he grabs me and pulls me to the dance floor.

"Hey watch it!" I said as he pulls me closer to him he raises my hand and wraps his arm around my waist into a waltz position. He quickly starts to dance but I wasn't able to follow his lead.

"At least try to dance." he whispers into my ear harshly.

"How can I when I don't know how to dance." I talked back to him. He looked very irritated at me when I said that.

"Don't talk back. Don't you know who I am?" he said looking down at me like I was some insect.

"Should I care?" I asked sarcastically. I don't know what his problem is but he ain't going to get any respect from me if he keeps this up.

When the song stops, he let's go of me and gives me an angry glare.

"You will regret talking to me that way commoner." he hisses quietly at me.

"Okay." I said nonchalantly and shrugged my shoulders. ' _I really don't care man. I just want to go home.'_ I watched him stare at me irritated and annoyed as he turned his back on me and walked into the crowd.

"That was beautiful." I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"You're funny Your Highness." I said crossing my arms and turning to him.

"Too bad that the party is almost over. It's almost eleven." he said looking at his pocket watch.

"Wait! What time is it!?" I raised my voice on accident.

"It's almost eleven, why? Is there something wrong?" he asked suddenly worried. ' _Eleven!? The kids! They have school tomorrow!'_

"I-I have to go!" I started to stammer. My legs move on their own and headed towards the door. "Thanks for inviting me and lending the dress! Nice meeting you!" I said rushing towards door.

I ran down the hallway, struggling in these heels. There is just too much of the skirt to lift up so I just had to go with the flow and ignore the pain they were causing. I didn't care for the pain though, only about the kids that I left at home alone.

"Hey you, commoner!" I heard a woman's voice behind me. I scowled knowing that they meant me. I slowly turned and see a group of rich women looking extremely angry at me.

"Wow that really worked! So it is true that someone let a commoner come here!" one woman laughed.

"Someone is totally stupid!" another said.

"And fired!" another woman laughed. The women circled around me like vultures and laughing like children.

"Do you need something?" I asked hesitantly. I feel very frighten right now.

"She dance with a prince and it wasn't even good!" one shrieked. They laughed as they pushed me around. They shoved me continuously until I felt my back slam into a stand. I turned and saw a really expensive vase was about to fall. I tried to grab it but it crashed into the ground shattering into pieces.

The hall was silent. I stopped breathing and looked at the vase. ' _Oh no...what have I've done…'_ my mind went blank and I felt fear rise in me.

"Wasn't that the vase that the country Liberty gave to Lord Michel?" one of them asked.

"What's going on!?" I hear Keith's voice boom in the hallway. He comes up to us with an angry look on his. He looks at us and then to the ground and saw the vase. His mouth dropped and pushed everyone away as he collapses onto the marble floor.

"What happened to this vase!" his voice echoed through the hallway. "This was a gift from Liberty when it first formed to Nobel Michel!" he explained not looking up from the vase. I slowly backed away as the girls tried to comfort him. I removed the heels carefully and then started running away from them. I could hear him shouting at me to stop but I kept running.

I ended up in a random room after running mindlessly through the unknown halls. I approached the bed and saw my my clothes from earlier today. The were all cleaned up. Not a single stain on any part of the clothing. I whispered 'yes' to myself feeling like my luck has turned and quickly went behind the screen to change. Suddenly while I was changing someone kicked down the door and entered the room.

"Where is that commoner girl!?" Keith's voice shrieked. I held my breath afraid of of doing anything that will get me discovered and into so much trouble.

"Sir I think she might have went this way!" another man's voice called to him. I heard a low grunt and heard the door close. Releasing my breath relievingly I continued to change.

After I was done I put the dress on the bed nicely. I took out a notepad and a pen and started to write a thank you note for Prince Edward. I ripped it off and put on the dress. Then I wrote my email and my number with an apology for Prince Keith and to discuss what I could do to to pay for the vase. I ripped that and put it next to the other note. Lastly, I wrote 'in here' on a sticky note and put it outside the door so they could find this.

"How I am supposed to escape?" I asked myself as I went to the balcony. I looked down from the balcony and see that I was on the second floor. It looked very low so I decided to climb down to the first floor. ' _I guess I have to go back to my delinquent ways for a moment…'_

I went over the railing and carefully watched my step. I gripped the lowest bar of the railing and hung on. I counted to five in my head and dropped down to the grassy ground.

"Ouch…" I felt a little pain in my legs but I didn't care. I REALLY need to go home.

I dragged myself through a bundle of trees until I ended up at a large golden gate. The main road was on the other side of the gate. ' _Going through the entrance gate will definitely get me caught for sure.'_ I thought. ' _I guess one more delinquent moment wouldn't kill me…'_ I climbed the nearest tree to the gate and tried to reach for the top part of it. I successfully grasped it and gently put my feet on the railings. When i was on the gate I could see that the top of the gate had sharp points on the arches of the gate. I carefully swung my legs over and wrapped them onto one of the poles of the gate and slid down. When I felt my feet touch the ground I ran like hell again back to town.

I don't know how long it took me to get back to the apartment, but when I did I collapsed on the wooden floor out of breath. I was gasping and desperately needed water so I dragged myself off the floor into the dark kitchen. When I regain composure I noticed the TV was on. I slowly went off to it and looked over at the couch and see Naruki sleeping soundly.

I relaxed a bit and shook my head. ' _He shouldn't be on the couch at this hour. All well I'll give him a piece of my mind tomorrow after school.'_ I picked him up gently and carried him back to his shared room. I placed him on the top of the bunk bed he shared with Kai.I patted his head and carefully left the room to shower and after that, to go to bed.

…..

"Aunty!" I felt my body was being shaken but I refused to get up. "We are going to be late!" Haruka's voice calls. ' _Late...Late!'_ I sat up quickly and checked my clock. It was almost 7:20.

"WE GOT TO GO NOW!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"If we're late it's your fault Aunt Marika." said Naruki. I ran with the twins in each arm and Kai clinging onto me on my back.

"Not now Naru!" I yelled as I went down the stairs. When I got outside I jumped the stairs onto the main sidewalk.

"Calm yourself Yoshihara or else you'll scare potential tenants away!" my landlord Roger shouted at me. I apologized quickly and ran down the sidewalk.

"OTHER WAY!" the twins said in sync. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed my direction.

…..

"We...are finally...here." I said gasping after arriving at the school on time.

"You should be glad this is the last day of school." said Naruki.

"Wait it is?" I said surprised.

"Don't you pay any attention?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Just go to class." I said to them pushing them gently. I said goodbye and went to the convenient store for my job.

….

After a few hours at the convenient store job I went to my next job, the La Blanc Restaurant. This job paid more than the other two jobs plus I get tons of benefits. Well, if the manager liked me enough. I only get half of the benefits since the manager hates my guts. I could take this to court but I have more things to worry about. At least the benefits I have are the important ones.

"You're late Yoshihara!" I heard my boss yell at me when I got inside. I checked the clocked and see that it was only a few seconds. I rolled my eyes and went into his office for another lecture.

I worked for the rest of the morning and afternoon. After I was off the clock, I went to the school to pick up the kids. When I got there there was this strange man standing there talking to my kids.

"Hey!" I called out, walking faster towards them. "What are you doing!?" I stepped in front of the kids.

"Miss Marika Yoshihara?" he said fixing his tie. We were about the same height. He had orange spiked hair and wore a black vest, black pants, and a white dress shirt. "My name is Luke, butler of the Alford Family of Liberty." he stretches his hand out for a handshake. I didn't take it and looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"You left your number and email at the castle to talk about the vase." he explained. "The Prince wanted us to trace these to find you so we did. We found out where you lived and I followed you around all day for the perfect time to talk to you. Prince Keith wants to talk over at his castle about it in person instead of over the phone." he said opening the door of the black car.

"Ooo you're in trouble!" Haruka said getting into the car.

"Haruka don't just get in the car!" Naruki shouted and followed her into the car with Kai running next to him.

"Hey, that's my line!" I shouted and followed them. They grab my arms and pulled me into the car. Then the car started and Luke drove to the castle.

It was a long drive but we made it there. I called the bakery I worked at that I can't make it in tonight. We all got out of the car and climbed up the stairs. At the entrance, Prince Keith was there smirking and crossing his arms.

"Well if it isn't the commoner girl from last night." he said chuckling. Then he stops when he saw the kids behind me. "Who does these kids belong to?" he asked pointing at them.

"They are mine Your Highness." I said protectively. He stands there for a moment and then he smiles at us.

"They can be of use." he said then pointed at us again. "All of you will be the new servants of the Alford Family!" he said proudly.

"What!?" I said in shock. He smirked and chuckled at us as he seemed happy about this idea.

 **So here's the new route! There isn't much of Prince Keith so I decided that he's next after Wilfred. Those who asked for their prince, thank you for participating! I really do appreciate everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite and even at least read this story! It does give me confidence to continue and I hope you guys will continue to encourage and read this story. Until next time!**


	12. Keith Part 2

**Keith Part 2**

"Servants?" I repeated what he said in disbelief.

"Yes! This is perfect!" Prince Keith said with such a smile on his face. "This will be the way you will be able to pay that expensive vase that you broke!" he laughed.

"Dang it Aunty! You are such a hypocrite!" Naruki shouted, making everyone silent. "You always tell us that if we do something bad, we apologize and take responsibility for our actions! But you ran away without an apology and didn't even bother taking any responsibility!"

"Wow, you are a terrible adult Aunty." Haruka backed him up and Kai shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, in my defense, I did apologize...in a form of a note." I retorted. "With my email, number, and an apology."

"Actually Aunty, that means nothing since it wasn't in person." said Haruka. "It's just plain rude really."

"What a shame." Naru tsked.

"An embarrassment." Haru said covering her eyes.

"You kids…" I felt bad for myself more now. These kids are smart when they want to be.

"How unfortunate!" I heard Keith's loud voice echo around us. "Such a bad excuse for an adult! Discipline will help you."

"You're also a bad adult too baldy!" Naru yelled making the prince freeze in place. "You're making children work! That's child slavery!"

"It's a felony sir!" said Haru. The maids and the butler, Luke, stifled their laughs as the Prince tried to say something but was completely stuttering his words. Then finally he gained back his composure and had angry expression.

"Looks like your children need to be disciplined as well!" the prince shouted in a terrifying voice making everyone stop giggling.

"Luke! Gets these commoners ready for the party tonight! I want them to be prepared to serve our guests!" the prince ordered and Luke fearfully pushes us into the castle.

…..

"Starting today I will be teaching you the basics." Luke tried to stand tall in front of us after all of us put on gawky maid-butler outfits. I look like a rejected french maid. The kids are enjoying by the way Haru is playing with the skirt and the boys are acting as butlers.

"Yo Luke, what about the living situation? My jobs?" I asked.

"It's Sir Luke to you missy! To answer your question, I called your jobs and said that you quit and your stuff from your apartment will be here soon." He answered sternly. "You and your daughter will share a room together and your sons will share a room."

"Woah, wait a minute, you think these kids are my 'kids'." I said, getting flustered. "They-"

"Silence!" Luke cut me off. "Your kids will not work tonight but you will. Maria, take these kids away to their rooms and prepare them for tomorrow!" he snapped his fingers. The maid "Marie" rolled her eyes at him and gently took the kids away. After they left, Luke forced me down into a chair and quickly teaches me about serving and maid behavior so fast my head was spinning by the time the party started.

….

"Maid, champagne!" an old man called to me. I put on the most fakest smile I could muster and served him his drink. "You are so pretty!" he said with a red face. I nodded awkwardly and then he slaps me on my butt. "Keep up the good work darling!" he laughed. I laughed with him too as I faced him but when I turned away, I must had the most scariest scowl on my face as I saw some of the people back away from me.

"Do not scowl." Luke said to me as he passed by me. ' _Rot in a hole.'_ I thought as I pass through the crowd.

"Break time new maid lady!" someone said to me when I went into the kitchen. I quickly stepped out and got away from the party as far I could be allowed since I _had_ to go back there anyway. I came into a small garden in the middle of the castle. There was a four-way path made of stones and lots of flowers and medium size trees. I came across a bench and decide to rest there. As I sat, I looked up and watched the stars glitter above me.

"Excuse me." I heard a soft gentle voice next to me. I looked over and see a girl about 10 or older standing there in a pinkish, puffy dress with a soft smile on her voice. "Is this seat taken?" she asked politely.

"No, go ahead." I said and looked back at the stars.

"Lovely night we are having." said the girl. "Oh, my name is Cathy be the way." she sticks her hand out to me for a handshake.

"Marika." I shook her hand with a suspicious look. ' _She's not going to take my money is she? Why else she would be talking to me" Or she's trying to make fun of me! She looks rich…'_ I thought as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry! Do you find me odd? Did I say something weird again? Oh man!" Cathy started to freak out.

"OH no, no, no!" I said, trying to calm her down. "I'm just surprised that someone has talked to me without the sexual harassment."

"I'm guessing you met Sir Walter Greenland Abernathy Wilkens the….Seventh?" She said as she counted with her fingers.

"That his name?" I said in disbelief. "His parents must hate or something to name him like that." I scuffed and Cathy laughed.

"Yeah, he's known to harass pretty girls. That's why he is divorce. Around, maybe, five times, but with a side of MANY mistresses so I don't think he really cares."

"Holy...how!? He's like 80 years old and has a greasy bald spot. Just...how!?" I shouted and she laughed so hard that she couldn't breath. We continued to talk for a while until I realized that I had to go back.

"It was nice meeting you Marika!" Cathy bowed her head.

"No, pleasure was mine. It's nice that a girl your age is so well-mannered. It was an honor." I said at the bottom of my heart. Haruka has manners too, but since she's surrounded by boys and I'm not around much, it's kind of hard for her to use it.

"May I talk to you again sometime?" Cathy asked. "I don't talk to many people so it's hard to make friends."

"Yeah just ask for me anytime since I am forced to be a maid here. Might as well have a friend." I smiled. I waved goodbye and ran all the way back to the party.

When I got there, I was scolded by Luke for being late and was put on trash duty for the rest of the night.

…

The next day was hell. I was cleaning every inch of the palace. The kids were cleaning the kitchen while I cleaned the many bedrooms this place has to offer.

"Well isn't it the commoner!" the prince's voice boomed in the hall. I sighed and turned and bowed to him.

"Good day Your Highness." I said in a fake happy voice.

"You missed a spot." he said, checking the table next to me. His finger was covered in dust and then he blew it into my face. "Do a better job will you."

"I don't know. I want a raise first." I said.

"You just started! Like hell I would give you a raise! What gave you the right to ask that!" he shouted at me.

"Don't get your underwear in a bundle. It's not like I'm asking you to start war." I said nonchalantly. "You should really keep your voice down though. You're scaring the children." then I started to walk away.

"Hey, what children!?" I heard his footsteps speeding up to me.

"Honey!" I heard a girl's voice behind us. I looked over and see a beautiful, familiar woman in a red dress running towards the Prince. Then she wraps her arms around him in a hug and snuggled her face into his back. "I found you. Who's this?" she asked, getting very protective all of a sudden.

"She's the new maid." he groaned.

"Aren't you that actress? Laura something?" I asked. She was from that one movie that Haruka loves very much. _The Beating Heart_ wasn't it?

"Oh I love a fan!" she smiled but it seemed forced in my opinion.

"Oh I'm not a fan." I said. "My niece is though. She loves that movie _The Beating Heart._ She watches it like all the time."

"I see…" I could see her cringe a little bit still kept her composure. Did she not like that answer?

"Well excuse me, I need to go back to work so….bye." I quickly turned away and rushed down the hall.

"Hey! Clean the table!" the Prince shouted.

"Do it yourself!" I shouted back as I turned the corner.

…

"You are very disrespectful do you know that!?" Luke scolded.

"Yes, yes I am." I said bluntly making his face red with rage. "That's it tomorrow you are cleaning the guest restrooms!" he shouted.

"Oh dear…." I heard one maid whispered.

"She got the worse job…" another whispered.

"You are not a very good example to show to your children! Your son is already ashamed!" Luke shouted.

"Their not my kids. They are my niece and nephews. I am their guardian. Don't you hear them say 'aunty'?"

"I thought they were showing disrespect." he freaked out a bit.

I groaned and dragged myself back to my room. Before I went in, I saw a balcony nearby and decided to take a seat. I sat down and looked up at the stars.

Oscar used to tell me stories when I was young. There were so many stories he used to tell me. I wonder if he get told his kids?

"Aunty?" I heard Haru's voice call me. I turn my head a bit and see her with tears in her eyes, grabbing her dress tightly. I quickly sat up and call her over. She came to me slowly and she wobbled a little bit. When she came to me, I lifted her into my arms and put her on my lap with arms still around her.

"What's wrong Haru? Did you have a bad dream again?" I asked her gently. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I miss Frizzy." she said sleepily. "I can't sleep without him."

"Frizzy will arrive here soon okay. Just be a little more patient please." I said putting my forehead against hers.

"It's hard for me to sleep without him by my side." she cried.

"How about for the mean time I tell you a story that your dad used to tell me?" I said and she quickly nodded. "Well you see that constellation over there," I pointed at the swan constellation. "A very long time ago there was a beautiful princess…" I started. This was a favorite of mine growing up. It was about a princess who fell in love with a prince but she was cursed by a witch who also loved the Prince. She was cursed to turn into a swan. With a few twist and turns, the princess broke the curse and married the Prince and lived happily ever after.

"I like that story." Haru said sleepily.

"You're still awake sweetheart?"

"Can't you sing me a song Instead? You are a good singer Aunty." she asked. I haven't sung in a while. That last time I sang was at...Oscar's funeral.

"Well I don't know." I said.

"Please?" she begged. I sighed and gave into her request.

" _I think the universe is on my side…"_ I started to sing Bright by Echosmith to her. It was a soothing song so I thought this will get her to sleep. As I sang, I felt my throat dry up and then something stopped me from singing.

…..

" _You are such a great singer!"_ Oscar said to me after I sang a lullaby. " _Broadway could use someone like you. I know you like those corny musicals."_

" _You think so?"_ I asked.

" _I know so."_ he smiled and then tickled me.

…

"Aunty? You okay?" Haru's voice brought me back.

"Eta? Oh….sorry Haru, I didn't mean to stop." I apologized.

"Aunty, you were going to be in Broadway weren't you?" she asked. "Why didn't you? Was it because of us?"

"No, of course not." I said feeling tears build up. "Why do you think that?"

"You haven't been actually happy since Daddy died." she said.

"Sweetheart, I am happy. I am very happy to be spending time and taking care of the three of you. I would give up anything to be with you guys." I said hugging her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I know I'm too old for that but...I really want too."

"Of course you can. It might be a little tight and...I might….snuggle you to death!" I said hugging her tightly and getting up from my seat and spinned her around. She laughed and hugged me back.

"I love you, Aunty." she said.

"I love you too." I said as I walked back to our room. While I walked, I didn't know that someone was watching the whole time that we spent together in the balcony.


	13. Keith Part 3

**Keith Part 3**

The next couple of days were hard. I worked like a dog going back and forth between guestrooms, down corridors, up and down the stairs at every command Luke gave me. I'm going to become old earlier if this keeps going.

I passed the garden carrying clean sheets until I saw Haruka and Naruki playing outside with Cathy. I was memorized by the sight of my kids playing with others for a change. I felt my heart skip a beat watching them. I walked slowly to savor the moment and when I couldn't see them I rushed to one of the guestrooms. When I entered I saw one of the maids yelling at Kai.

"What is wrong with you!? When you break something you apologize for it! Now apologize!" she screamed. Kai looked down at his feet not saying anything. "I said speak!" she raised her hand. Instantly I stepped in front of Kai, dropping the sheets in the process, and took a hard slap from the maid.

"Ouch…" I said rubbing my cheek.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't think child abuse works on a kid who hasn't spoken in almost a year." I said with a harsh tone to my voice while staring daggers at the maid.

"What kind of mother protects that? If he hasn't spoken for that long he needs help!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. I turned around and crouched down to Kai's level and smiled calmly at him.

"You okay bud?" I asked patting his head. Suddenly he hugs me and puts his face on my shoulder and sniffled. I hugged him back and patted him to call him down.

"If some jerk yells at you again for not talking, come get me and I'll beat the sense into them okay?" I said and I felt him nod making my laugh a little. "Let's take a break and get some ice cream." His face lit up and smiled. We held hands and went to the kitchen.

After we got out ice cream we sat on the floor in the corner and shared. We laughed and smiled and leaned against each other enjoying our time together.

"I don't think anyone told you that you had a break." I heard a stern voice above us. Keith was staring angrily at us with his arms crossed, tapping his feet.

"Well I decided to have one with him." I ruffled Kai's hair.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

"I ran into a wall." I shrugged. "I'm pretty clumsy." he groans and walks away but he wasn't gone. He came back with a bag of ice and tosses it to me. "For your cheek." he said pointing at his own.

"Thanks." I said putting the ice bag on my cheek. We nodded at each other and then we went our separate ways.

….

It was the next day and it was pretty slow. Not much was going on. Most of the guest were gone so I took my time with things.

"You!" I heard Keith's command voice calling out behind me. I groaned and scowled as I turned to face him. "Go get dressed." he said shoving a bag into my arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just go!" he yelled and pushed me into an empty room. I sighed and reluctantly put on the clothes.

….

After twenty minutes in a car we ended up in a city. The city was bustling and so alive with bright lights but unfortunately, it was hot. Good thing Keith gave me normal clothes or else I could have died of the heat.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"What do you mean Prince Charming?" I asked.

"Don't get cocky and just say where you want to go." he hissed.

"Fine, fine, I want...to go get some smoothies! It's hotter than hell out here." I said. He doesn't say anything walks ahead of me. I rushed to catch up to him and I followed him around the city.

When we got smoothies we went to the park and sat down and watched a karaoke competition.

"So why did you bring me out today?" I asked.

"No particular reason." he answered not looking at me. I scuffed, then I rolled my eyes and flicked him in the head. "Ouch what was that for!"

"For lying."

"I don't lie!"

"That's what liars say."

"Well that's not me."

"Well apparently it is because you are doing it right now."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, you are, stupid."

"Do you have a comeback for everything?"

"Yes, yes I do." I slurped my smoothie. "So are you going to tell me the truth?"

"No."

"Fine." After that we became quiet.

"Who else wants to try!" the MC shouted. "Who ever sings best gets a prize!"

"How tempting." I said sarcastically.

"Anyone?" he asked again. "How about you sir?" he said looking at Keith.

"What?" Keith became puzzled. "Alright." he gets up and heads for the stage. When gets up there he whispers to the MC. He seemed surprised and whispered to another person. Then music started to play Liberty's national anthem. Keith started to sing badly. I was blown away how bad he sung. I hope nobody gets disrespected from this performance. I also hope that they understand what karaoke is.

When he was done he gave back the microphone and went off stage. Only a few people clapped when he was leaving. He sat back down next to me and I was trying not to laugh.

"Top that." he smirks proudly. ' _Oh my god...don't be proud of yourself. You did so bad.'_ I giggled.

"Oh I can't." I said trying not to hurt his pride.

"Then you try it then."

"What! No!" I retorted.

"What's that! Someone what's to give it a go!" the MC said looking directly at me and motions me to come on stage. I heard cheers and shouts for me to get up there.

"If you do well, I give you and your kids a whole week off." he said. I instantly stood up and went on stage. I whispered "Hold My Hand" by Jess Glynne into his ear and he gets the tech guy to play it. I felt my heart beating from my chest as the song started. I quickly took breathes and let myself sing like a bird.

" _Standing in a crowded room but I can't see your face."_ I sang getting cheers from the crowd. " _Put your arms around and tell me everything's okay."_ I felt my chest tightened. I haven't sang like this for so long. I need to push it so my kids can have a break from slavery.

" _I'm ready for this! There's no denying!"_ I sang happily and the crowd was clapping. The music, the cheers of the crowds reminded me of when I was in the drama club. I was considered the best actress and singer of the small group. I felt what it was like to do something that I love to do.

" _That you don't make me wait and never let me break, you never let me fall!"_ I started to dance and clap with the crowd. While I sang I pointed at Keith who seems to be enjoying my performance.

When I was done, I was given the prize. When I opened the nicely packed box it was a certificate for all you can eat for free with a friend. I ran off the stage and went towards Keith at the speed of light.

"Come on we're going!" I said dragging him off his butt.

"Where are we going!?" he asked.

"All you can eat for free! Come on!" I said dragging him to the restaurant.

When we got there we got a table next to the window. Keith was very stiff like he has never been in a place like this. I told him how this works and he seemed surprised at this idea of a restaurant.

He awkwardly got his food and we sat down and are like crazy. We talked and enjoy our time. I didn't know that this prince can be human. I'm actually enjoy this. When we were done left and got into his car and rode back to the palace.

"I didn't know you can sing like that." he said.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"How did you get that good?"

"I...was in a club at school. I found out I was really good so I continued." I said.

"Wow you must have worked hard. Why didn't you go pro?"

"I did plan on that but date was just not on my side."

"What do you mean?" My throat tightened when he asked that. It hurts to talk about it but he has the right to know. He's been nice to me today. Maybe he isn't so bad.

"My...brother died." I said hoarsely. It was quiet for a bit before I continued my story. "I was going to graduate but there was an attack and he died in the hospital. He left his three kids behind so I dropped out of college to take care of them. I was becoming an actress but life just takes a course that it wants." I said. Thinking about it hurts. It hurts everywhere.

"I don't know what to say…" Keith whispered.

"You don't have too. It happened so long ago." I said looking out the window watching the trees go by. Man, I'm an idiot. It still feels like it happened yesterday but the me now is being hard everyone, even myself. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and rubbed up and down awkwardly.

"Don't cry in this car. You'll ruin the seats." said Keith. I looked over at him and see looking away but I could see his ears were red.

"Don't worry so much. If I wanted to ruin the seats I would peel it off with my bare hands."

"Are threatening me?" he said and I laughed.

"Thanks...for today. I had a lot of fun. You aren't so bad Your Highness. For now on I will only be rude half the time." I said and he chuckled. After that we didn't say anything for the entire ride home.

When got back, I stepped out of the car and got tackled by the kids.

"Where have you been!?" Haru cried.

"We were worried sick about you!" said Naru.

"I went out for a bit. Don't get so worked up. You know I always come back. Have I ever broke that promise. I will always come back for you guys, no matter what." I said kissing their foreheads. Then they all hugged me tightly with so much love.

"Hey...all of you have the week off." Keith stepped in.

"Really!" said Naru.

"I'm a man of my word." he looked directly at me. "I'll see you guys in a week." he said walking off.

"Hooray!" Haru and Naru skinned each other around and Kai jumped up and down in celebration.

"Come on kids, time for bed." I said trying not to laugh. I patted their backs and they took off to the entrance. I slowly walked, following them. We entered and as we were walking down the hall I was pulled away into guestroom.

"So you're the one who is trying to marry into royalty." a female voice to me that sounded oddly familiar. I turned and saw the actress Laura there with her arms crossed, looking very angry.

"Excuse me?"

"He never going to love you, you know. You two are too different in personality and class. You're just some single mother and I am a famous, rich actress so why don't you go home to your shack somewhere and live out your worthless life while Keith and I can be together without any interference." she said with a smile as she wipes her hand in a handkerchief.

"Look, lady, I don't want to be rude but i really don't care what you want." I said honestly.

"Excuse me, commoner?" she gasp. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Again, I don't care. I don't even know you. You're just some actress that my niece likes okay? I can be nice to you when she's around but the rest, you're nothing to me. You're just another person trying to get their way and that is extremely annoying. So how about that you don't tell me what to do and you can do whatever you do okay? Good night." I said leaving the room scowling.

"Where did you go Aunty?" Haru asked.

"I dropped something sweetheart, don't worry about it, now let's go to bed." I said picking her up and we went to our room for the night.

" **Hold My Hand" by Jess Glynne is a really good song. It's something you can just dance to and jump around. In the last chapter it was "Bright" by Echosmith which is a song to relax.**


	14. Keith Part 4

**Keith Part 4**

"A whole week of not working sure is great!" Haru sang as she spinned around in the hall.

"I don't know how you got us this, but I guess you are not that useless Aunty Mari." Naru smirked.

"That is not a compliment." I said.

"Well to me it is. You should be grateful that I said something that's nice for once." he responded. I smack him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for!? That is child abuse!"

"Don't be cocky with me mister! Besides it's not child abuse, it's punishment for misbehaving." I scolded him.

"They're the same thing!" he shouted back.

"No, they are not!" The both us continued this argument on our way to the garden.

"Can you guys be quiet!" Haru shouted on the top of her lungs. I felt like her shouts blow me away because of how amazingly loud she is. "I can't hear myself think when you guys fight!"

"Why do you need to think? You don't have any brains!" Naru laughed.

"Hey!" Haru jumped on him and the two them started to wrestle as they said insults to each other.

"Oh, dear…" I sighed. I felt Kai clung onto my leg and so I patted his head. I grabbed the twins by the collars and pulled them apart and carried them like that until we get outside.

I dropped them, but they continued to wrestle on the grass like animals. Kai tugged my pants leg and gave me a worried look.

"They'll be fine, Kai. Just let them be." I said sighing. I watched them fight and eventually they stopped and laughed at each other for how dirty they were.

"Miss Yoshihara," Luke came up to me. "Your stuff as arrived." he said and asked us to follow him.

We got to the front of the palace and see a few boxes that were carefully packed.

"Please open to see if we missed anything." Luke bowed. I nodded and told the kids to go for it. Right when I finished saying that they pounce on the boxes and torn them apart.

"Frizzy!" Haru cried happily finding her stuffed rabbit. Tears glittered from her eyes and hugged it tightly to her chest.

Kai and Naru came up to me with long faces. I looked down at them and saw what they had in their hands. Kai was holding the Charles flag and Naru had the family picture. It was Oscar doing the peace sign and I holding three year old Kai and the two eight year old twins on the sides. We were happy back then.

"Aunty, why are you crying?" Haru asked. I felt my face and discovered that I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Just have something my eyes that's all." I said to cover up my true feelings. "Come on, let's take our things back to our room and give you two a bath." I said with a fake smile on my face.

…

It was the next day and I was walking around with the kids who were chasing butterflies. It was peaceful until Kai bumped into someone and fell over.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked Kai helping him up. I brushed off the dirt and bowed to the person in front of me with Kai following the suit. "I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"Oh it's you…" a female voice filled with disgust filled my ears. I hesitantly looked up and saw Laura there looking unapologetic. Suddenly Haru screamed. We all jumped at her shout and then she ran up to Laura with her eyes shining.

"It's her! I am such a huge fan! I loved you in 'The Beating Heart'! I seen it so many times!" Haru jumped up and down. Laura's face with shocked at this little girl. "Can I have your autograph! Oh wait, I don't have anything to write or sign on!" Haru was in distress.

"That's o-okay. Here I have a notepad and a pen." Laura said taking them out of her red purse. "What is your name?"

"Haruka!" Laura signed the little piece of paper and gave it to Haru. Haruka thanked her over and over and over again. She twirled around and danced and ran away with such delight.

"Haru don't run! You'll get hurt!" I called out.

"I don't care! I am too happy!" she answered disappearing out of my sight.

"Kai, go watch your sister please." I said and Kai chased after her. When I looked up to Laura she was already gone.

…..

Keith called me up to his office. I have never been to his office so I felt a bit uneasy. I slowly opened the door and see him reading documents. For some reason my heart started to beat hard against my chest. He looked so handsome working with the sun shining through the window onto his face.

"Stop staring and come in already." he ordered. I rolled my eyes and got rid of the things I was thinking and went in. I sat down on a brown leather chair in front of his desk. It was quiet for awhile. The clock ticked away and making me get impatient. When I was about to say something he suddenly said me something that I have never imagined he would ever say.

"You are coming with me to a masquerade ball. You have no choice because everything is already made for you. We leave in two days. Now, leave." he said turning his chair around.

"Hey-"

"Bye." he cut me off. I left angry at him for deciding for me. He is so irritating! He makes me want to punch him in the face! He must be joking about this ball thing though. Right?

 **Two Days Later….**

When I came into my room a few maids jumped me and forced me into a light green dress with a cream colored mask shaped like two swans with yellow gems on the rims.

"What is all this?" I asked one of the maids.

"For the ball tonight. Quickly, we must not keep Prince Keith waiting." she said sternly and rushed me out on a air strip. Keith was there in a black tuxedo with a white half-mask, waiting in front of a airplane that was about to take off. He was very clean and very handsome. The way the wind blew his hair back made my heart skip a beat or two.

"What are you staring at, let's go!" he shout and the maid pushed me to him. He grabs my wrist on pulls me to the plane. We got into a seat and the plane took off.

"So we really are going to a ball." I said trying to figure if this was real or not.

"Yes. We are already on our way and it's going to take a while to get there." he said with his usual attitude filled voice. "So, impressed with what money can buy?" he asked smirking.

"Not really." I said honestly.

"Why not? I got the most expensive outfit and we are on a private jet!"

"That does not mean anything to me. I could care less about things that are unnecessary. Planes, dresses, all those expensive things don't matter." I said and we were quiet the rest of the way to the party.

When got there, it was taking place at Nobel Michel's. There were many people dressed up for this masquerade. This is actually getting exciting.

We entered, but I was quickly swept up by the crowd and lost sight of him. I groaned and pushed myself out of the crowd and leaned against the wall near the food. I tried some of it, but it had a weird taste to it so I quickly put it in a tray that was going back to the kitchen. To wash out the taste I got some champagne, but it didn't do much good since it was twice as bad. Ugh, rich people and their weird taste in food.

"Why are you here?" I heard a familiar disgusted voice next to me. It was Laura in a vibrant red long dress with a pure white basic mask.

"Oh, hey…" I cringed a bit as I gave a fake smile. "How did you recognize me?"

"I can smell poor from a mile away." she said laughing with others joining her.

"Oh I didn't know you had wannabes with you." I said. I really didn't see them and if you did you can tell they are wannabes and are trying to look cool all because they have a famous friend.

"Well at least I have people who want to be with me than some desperate, single housewife. Your boyfriend must be very smart to leave you." she said. She doesn't listen does she. I said niece not daughter.

"So this is the girl trying to get your future groom-to-be. Wow, that's hilarious that's she trying so hard that she begged to get into a party as grand as this." one of them snickered and others followed.

"Oh, my god…" I sighed so heavily and rubbed my temples trying not to get a headache. "This is so stupid. What are we in high school?" Before they can say anything else someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the dance floor. I protested against the person, but whoever this was, was really strong.

"Stop squirming. I am trying to help you." a familiar voice said.

"Keith?" I looked up and it was him. "Sorry I couldn't see you. It's kind of dark in here." I awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, I've noticed." he said and we began to dance. "Wow, you've improved since the last time."

"I'm a fast learner. I do it once and never forget."

"I guess so." he smiled. "Ignore everything that Laura says, okay. She's always been like that; rude and a real pain."

"I already insult her when she insults me. It's already too late to warn me don't you think?" I said making him chuckle. We danced and chatted for the rest of the party. This was more fun that I have imagined. I think he starting to like me instead being some high and mighty person that I met the first time. When the party ended we went back on the plane and took off.

"When I came to your place the first time, Luke drove all the way there. Why?" I asked.

"There is a bridge that connects us to the mainland, but it always has traffic so a plane is much faster and cooler." he explained. I rolled my eyes at his comment about being cooler and went back to look out the window when all of the sudden the plane began to go down.

"This is your pilot speaking. We are having technical difficulties so please sit in your seats and prepare for emergency landing." the captain said on the intercom trying to sound calm, but you can still hear the fear in his voice. I squeezed my eyes tightly as the plane abruptly crashes on the ground.


	15. Keith Part 5

**Keith Part 5**

Once the plane crashed Keith, the pilot, and I quickly got out of the plane. Luckily, the plane didn't burst into flames.

"I think I broke my arm." the pilot groaned in pain, holding his left arm. I help him sit down on a fallen tree and ripped some fabric off my dress. Then I found some wood that can be used as a splint and put it against his arm. Next, I wrapped the fabric around it. Finally, I ripped more fabric off the dress and tied it around his neck and put his arm through the sling.

"I think that should do it." I said.

"What did you do to that dress!?" Keith yelled at me. "Do you know how much I paid for that?"

"Does it look like I care? It's already ruined anyway so don't yell at me for ruining it." I said super annoyed. "Where are we anyway?"

"It looks like some island. Doesn't seem like anyone lives here, just jungle." said the pilot.

"Oh god! No civilization!" Keith yelled freaking out.

"Relax okay. We'll be fine. All we need to do is fix some stuff in the plane and call for help." I said.

"How do you know?" Keith said with his voice really high.

"I saw too many survival shows back at home with the kids." I said. Then it started to hit me. The kids are by themselves at the palace. "Oh no the kids!" I started to freak out with Keith. We paced back and forth and cried.

"Alright, alright, everybody just calm down." the pilot said. "We will all be fine. All we need to do is relax and deep breathes." he said calmly. We did what he said and did breathes with him. "Lets all just sleep for the night and think of something tomorrow." he said. We all agreed and went into the cooled off plane and slept on the seats for the night.

It was morning and I was the only one awake. I decide to go get some food for us to eat so adventure out into the jungle. I came across some fruit tree. From watching those survival shows I checked the fruits to see if they were eaten and checked for animal carcasses to show that the fruits were poisonous. When I saw half consumed or entirely eaten, it showed that they were fine so I started to climb.

They were small and yellow with a rough edge around it. I took a little bite of one and was amazed how good they were. It was a citrus fruit, but I wanted to be sure that they were fine. I waited for a while to see if they caused any problems. They were fine so I ripped some fabric off my dress and form it into a bag and put the fruits in it. As I climb down the tree I almost slipped off, but I was able to save myself by grabbing into a nearby branch until someone shouted.

"What are you doing!?" Keith's voice scared me, making fall out of the tree. I screamed like crazy until I felt arms around me. Keith was holding me bridal style. Our faces were so close I could see how green his eyes were. Pure emerald.

"Are you okay?" he broke away coughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said looking down embarrassed. He sets me down gently and sees the fruits.

"Is that what you were doing?" he asked. "There are better looking ones over there." he pointed up to a tree that had green, small fruits that haven't been touch.

"There not good." I said and I explained to him why.

"You are smarter than I thought." he said.

"TV does teach you things." I said making him laugh. He grabs the bag from me and suggest to go back to the plane. I agreed and for some reason we went slowly like we didn't want to go back.

We got back and split the fruits between Keith, the pilot, and I. After we ate I went to go help the pilot with the transmitter.

"Connect that red wire to the black one." the pilot order me politely. I did what he said and carefully connected the wires.

"Alright…" he said and started to twist the knobs on the transmitter. "So, what's your story? Between you and the Prince." he asked suddenly.

"There is no story." I denied automatically.

"That's a bogus lie." he laughed. "Come on, tell me." I sighed and told him what happened.

"And that is that." I finished.

"That's not romantic." the pilot smiled.

"What do you mean romantic?"

"Well in all my years for being the royal family's trusted pilot, I have never seen the Prince so interested in a girl like you or any girl for that matter. He's always complaining about commoners and rich people who don't see him as king and tries too hard to show that he can." he explained. "In my opinion, he acts like a pompous jerk so that's one reason."

"I know right it's so irritating!" I agreed. "But, he does have a soft side. He doesn't show it very much, but he is very sweet when he wants to be."

"I've seen that side too, especially with his younger sister Cathy. She's always been poor of health so he is super kind to her. It shows that he is not that bad of guy." Suddenly a voice came out of the radio that we also fixed.

"Hello! Come in!" Luke's voice screech.

"Luke it's me, Marika!" I answered the radio. "We are stuck in some sort of island. Come get us!"I said.

"We got your coordinates about twenty minutes ago. We are on our way!" Luke said and hangs up.

"We're going be saved!" I cheered hugging the pilot.

"Ouch my arm!" the pilot cried on pain.

"Oops, so sorry!" I said and left the plane in a jiffy. I found Keith standing by the ocean looking out. "Keith!" I called out to him I jumped on him bringing him down to the ground.

"Hey!" he cried out.

"We're going to be saved! I just talk to Luke and he said he is coming to get us!" I cheered. Keith broke out into a smile and hugged me. We laughed and smiled hugging each we pulled away I noticed that I was sitting on his lap. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said trying to get up, but he grabs me and pulls me back down.

"No it's fine." he said in a deep voice that I have never heard before. "You called me by my first name for the first time."

"I am also sorry." I said in a monotonous voice shocked of what he is doing.

"I like it. Call me that and I'll call you by yours." he said kissing my cheek. "Marika." he whispers in my ear. I blush hard. He hugged me again and my heart started to beat hard against my chest.

"Did you eat something strange?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"Nope." he answered. We stayed like that for awhile.

"Hey come on the helicopter is here!" the pilot called out. Keith grabs my hand and we ran to him and the helicopter overhead


	16. Keith Part 6

**Keith Part 6**

It was night by the time we came back from the island. We landed on the ground between the gate and the palace. Once the helicopter stop we got off of it carefully. I ran like crazy and rolled over the ground. I kissed it and cried and laughed so much.

"Home!" I cried out.

"Aunty!"

"Aunt Marika!" the kids shouted running towards me. I got up and made my arms wide open. All three of them jumped into them and hugged me tightly.

"My babies!" I cried out spinning around in circles.

"Aunt Mari, you're crushing us!" Haru said gasping.

"Just a little bit more!" I cried, kissing them on their heads. When I let go they all were crying, even Naru.

"We thought you were gone when we heard that they lost your plane's signal!" Naru yelled.

"We were so scared!" Haru cried. Kai wobbled towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt my shoulder become wet from Kai's tears. I hugged him back with such strength I thought I would really crush, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with them again.

"We already lost Daddy. We don't want to lose you, too." said Haru.

"I promised not to leave you guys when we were at your father's funeral right? I told you I will always came back, that I will always be with you by your side for the rest of your lives. I meant every word of it. You'll never lose me."

We all hugged again and picked them up, Haru and Kai in my arms and Naru on my back.

"Let's go to bed." I said carrying them back to our rooms.

….

It was the last day of our week off. I was taking a stroll through the park when Laura came up to me with a strange smile on her face.

"I heard you were stranded on an island with Keith a few days ago. I'm happy that you both are alright." she said so politely I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Me too?" I said with a curious look.

"I'm having a little get together at two today and I know this is very sudden, but I would be honored if you came."

"Why?"

"I just want to apologize for the way I acted towards you and how glad that you are okay! So, please come."

"I don't know…" I hesitated. She might pull something.

"Oh please!" she begged. She gave puppy dog eyes like Kai does with his homework.

"Is it formal?" I asked.

"Alright!" she cheered. "You can wear anything you want! See you at two in the ballroom over there!" she smiled happily while points to a door at the end of the corridor and skips away. I hope I made the right choice.

It was two and I slowly and hesitantly was walking down the corridor. I didn't want to wear jeans and a band t-shirt just in case Laura did pull something. I wore a light blue dress with a white cardigan and white flats. I put my hair up nicely in a ponytail to look a little more clean and not look like a major fool. As I reached the door I felt myself shake so much from fear. I took deep breathes, then opened the door fast and went in.

It was dark. There wasn't any light what-so-ever so it was hard to find where I was going. Suddenly, the lights turned on and I felt something coming down on me. I was drenched in a red, sticky, substance.

"That's a good look for you." Laura laughed taking a picture of me. There was laughter all around me. There was a crowd of people in expensive dresses and tuxes standing there making fun of me.

"Red is her color." one girl behind Laura said giggling.

"I agree!" another smiled.

"You see, you don't belong here. You need to leave this place with your ratty children. Your children behave poorly just like you and the rest of the commoner population. I don't care that your niece, daughter, whatever is a fan. She's related to you so that makes her on my hate list. Those kids, you are nothing more than gum on my shoe, you golddigger. Whoever the father is really did make a great decision to leave them."

"Excuse me?" I said feeling the blood in my body boil.

"That father is a lowlife like you, but at least he made a good choice to leave because he probably knew what's best for him." Laura snickered. After that I slapped her so hard against her cheek she fell over with her eyes bulging out of her head in shock.

"How dare you say something like that when you don't know anything about me or my kids. How dare you talk about a soldier that you never even met!" I shouted louder and louder. "You don't know anything about anyone and act like a princess who does so let me tell you something. Someone who degrades a soldier is the most disgusting person on the planet. My brother died for his country, died his brothers in arms, died to protect his loved ones! How dare you insult and vile the life of a soldier, you scumbag broad!" my voice echoed though the room. It was so quiet you can hear pins drop. "All of you are. You all defiled a dead soldier's name. And that's the most horrid thing that anyone can do." I left the room and slammed the door so hard I could hear the chandelier shake.

"Marika!" Keith was in front of me with a worried expression. "You alright-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off. "Just stop talking!" I broke down. I collapsed on the floor walking and screaming. "Why did he have to die? Why did he leave me behind? Why did he leave the kids behind? Why is it so hard!" I said hoarsely.

Keith didn't answer my questions. He suddenly picked my up bridal style and went to a nearby bench and sat me of his lap. He forced my head into shoulder.

"I have never met him so I can't answer your questions. What I can do is that I can take care of you and your kids. You are not alone because I'm here. Don't listen to what Laura says. She doesn't even know how great you are, inside and out. When you need to talk I'll always be in my office...waiting for you." he kissed my cheek. I cried and cried so much. ' _I...really love him…'_ went through my mind like a record. I don't know when it happened, but I just know I do. Our faces were getting closer until I heard screaming.

"Aunty! Aunty Marika!" Haru was running towards us with fright.

"What is it?" I said getting off of Keith.

"It's...Kai…" she said out of breath. "He's...hurt..."

In an instant I picked her up and ran like an animal with Haru pointing me where to go. We got to the area she directed me to go and see Naru trying to calm the screaming Kai down.

"What happened!" I yelled.

"We were teaching Kai to climb trees and the branch broke!" Naru said with the most scared look on his face.

"Hey what happened!" Keith shouted behind me.

"Call a doctor! Call and ambulance! Somebody call for help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I tried to sooth Kai.


	17. Keith Part 7

**Keith Part 7**

Keith, Haru, Naru, and I were at the hospital next to Kai who was sleeping with a cast on his right arm.

"He is very lucky to have just his arm broken young lady." the doctor said checking the papers on his clipboard.

"Will his arm be alright?" I asked.

"His arm will grow fine just make sure you watch your kids. the doctor left us alone.

"Oh god…" I whispered running hands through my hair. "I'm such a bad guardian. I'm a bad aunt…"

"No your not Aunty it's mine!" said Naru. "It was stupid of me to even teach how to climb trees."

"But I wasn't there to stop you. At was some stupid party instead." I remembered. I wasn't allowed to go into the ambulance with Kai so I quickly showered and changed to go to the hospital. I haven't even left Kai's side in two days.

"Hey, Naruki, take Haruka to get some food." I gave him some money and they left me alone with Keith.

"I heard what you said at the party." He spoke up. "I wasn't going to say anything but your break down, I can't help but to wonder. I want to know what your brother was like." he said with such a serious expression. I took a deep breath. I don't want to talk about it. I never talk about it but for him I feel like I want to.

"My half-brother brother, Oscar, was a soldier for the kingdom of Charles. About eight months ago there was an explosion at the military base by a man who thinks there's a conspiracy in the government ran by soldiers. They found the bomb too late so my brother thought that to lessen the blow he should...cover it up with his body." I explained, my voice was choking. "They caught the guy and sent him to an institution. Fifty three soldiers died and one hundred and sixty two injured."

"What about the mother?" Keith asked.

"She left after Kai was born. Ran away with her boss. To be honest I never liked her. I've had this feeling about her, but it was only a matter of time that we all figured it out."

"Any grandparents? Anyone to help you?"

"Now that's a long story for another time." We became quiet after that. Even when the twins came back we didn't talk. We sat there in silence until Kai woke up. I signed him out and then left the hospital with Kai in my arms.

When we got back, I took all the kids to my room. Cathy was standing there with a worried look.

"I heard what happened! Is Kai okay?" she asked.

"He's fine. He is just sleeping for now." I said.

"I'm glad that he is alright." she smiled in relief. "I'll come by later to check on him! I'll get him a cake!" she said running away. I smiled a little from Cathy's pure feelings. I felt happy for a moment.

"Ugh I'm so tired!" I said.

"All of us are." said Haru. "I want sleep!"

"Bath first." The children groaned. "Come on, go take a bath." When they went I left to go talk to Keith. I went to his office and saw Laura on top of him at his desk.

"Marika!" Keith pushed Laura off instantly.

"Sorry for interrupting…" I said and left. I can here Keith calling my name behind me as he chased me through the halls. He finally caught me pushed me up against the wall.

"Please listen!" he begged.

"No! I'm done being a clown to people. First it was you and then Laura and after I told you things that I have never told anyone like you plan all this!" And then it hit me. "This was all planned wasn't it!"

"No it wasn't!" Keith argued.

"It all makes sense. You don't care about some vase that was given centuries ago! You care about appearances and those who don't honorate it are doomed by humiliation!" I laughed hysterically. "You and Laura were behind it all!" Suddenly he kissed me forcefully. I felt sparks but I snapped out of it and slapped him.

"You are more disgusting than Laura. You don't like me how I like you. You just want to use me as a joke." I cried.

"You like me?"

"I LOVE you." I said, then covered my mouth. He tried to touch me, but I moved away. "You used me...when you found out my brother died you had Laura humiliate me and then made me tell you about it more so that you can humiliate me even more."

"That's stupid!"

"It is stupid!" I shouted. "I really did thought we had something...but I guess a Prince doesn't what to be with a commoner like me and rather be with a country's top actress like Laura. You both are disgusting." I hissed. "I'm going home." I said leaving him behind.

When I turned the corner and Luke was there. He standing looking away and down at his feet. He seemed sad, but who knows, maybe he a part of it too. I went past him purposely bumping my shoulder into him. When I got back the kids were all dressed and clean.

"Pack your things, were going home." I said in a stern voice.

"Aunt Marika…"

"Aunty Mari…"

"NOW!" I yelled and they all quickly packed their things. I grabbed what they couldn't carry and went towards the gate.

"Hey, where are you guys going!" Cathy ran towards us with a chocolate cake.

"Sorry Cathy, but we're leaving…" Haru explained.

"Why?" Cathy asked. I could see her tremble.

"This is for the best Cathy. It was nice meeting you and I thank you for being so nice to us." I said bowing to her and the kids followed.

"Don't worry so much Cathy. We'll see each other again." Naru smiled. Then Cathy hugged him and he blushed so hard he looked like a tomato. We all said goodbye and left the palace grounds. I looked up at the palace one last time I saw Keith in the window. I turned away instantly and went on our merry way.


	18. Keith Part 8

**Keith Part 8**

We had to walk while so it would be cheaper. At a certain point I caught a taxi and pushed the kids into it. It took longer because of traffic, but we made it back to the apartment. I paid the taxi driver as much as I had. I barely had enough but I was happy that I at least had a little over enough, but I was left with ten dollars in my pocket.

"Roger…" I called out in my old landlord's office.

"Oh it's you." he said not really happy to see us. He was a middle-aged man with dark skin and black hair, divorced and has one son in medical school. The kids and I cause a lot of trouble for him when we were living here so I didn't really mind his attitude towards us.

"Is my apartment still under my name?" I asked.

"Nope, some guy in a suit said that you were moving-thank god-to his place. I thought you finally got a guy and left so your rent is terminated." Roger explained.

"Am I able to move back?"

"Well your apartment is being rented by someone else, but, unfortunately there is more still open so I guess you can." he rolled his eyes. He got his papers and I filled them out swiftly. Nothing has changed.

We went into our new apartment on the second floor instead of the fifth floor. It look just like the old place and everything seemed fine. Everything works so it's all good.

"We only have two beds Aunty." Naru informed me. "And we don't have sheets, food, towels, or anything but clothes. We left most of our things back at the palace."

"We'll be fine, Naruki." I said. "We have two more months of summer before school comes in. I promise you in that short amount of time we will be back to our old lives." I said trying to be cheerful. "I took a lot of towels from the palace so that's taken care of. Now, stay here and clean. I have to go beg for my old jobs back."

"Clean?" Haru whined.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours. When I come back I'll do the rest okay." I said. I quickly changed into a business like clothes an put my hair into a ponytail. "I'll be back!" I said shutting the door.

First I went to the convenience store. When I stepped in I was welcomed with open arms. I was hesitant to ask for my old job back, but I blurted it out and bowed. I apologized a lot and bowed continuously. The old man who was also my old boss laughed and said that we will always hire me since I was the kindest to everyone. I start back tomorrow.

Next I went to the bakery where I worked as a late night janitor. I wasn't welcomed as much. My boss was a middle-aged brown hair woman with a dentist son and author daughter. She hit me with a large wooden spoon and cried because she didn't know where I went. She hugged me and told me not to be late for tomorrow tonight's shift. It was like I still worked here though I was gone for awhile. It was like I never left.

Lastly I went to the job I despised. My job as a waitress at La Blanc restaurant. Man, that job was horrible because my bald, always angry boss is a pain in the butt. I slowly and cautiously went in and say on a chair outside his office. When he came out he saw me and instantly went into a rage. He pulls me into his office and starts to tell and scream. It was hard not to laugh. His face gets so scrunched up and so red it's just hard to take him seriously. After that a customer bursted in.

"Marika!" the customer smiled happily.

"Oh Mrs. Hanazella!" I said. She is our number one customer and she always gives me a huge tip when this place doesn't do tips. She says it's because I'm so cheerful and nice and never messed up an order and I always talk to them and have her advice.

"Where have you've been! I was worried!" she said hugging me.

"Oh my kids have been getting into problems so I had to take care of them." I half lied. She wouldn't believe what I have been through.

"Well aren't you a good guardian. I respect that." she smiled. "I missed you so much! Monsieur Gordo I hope you aren't hard on her."

"Of...course not!" he regain composure. "She's the best waitress we have! She'll be serving your dinner party next week." he forced a smile.

"I can't wait! I'll pay extra!" she said. She paid him and left with a skip in her step.

"You're rehired." he said.

"What?"

"You're hired. You start next week now get out." he said. I said no more and left instantly.

When I finally got home I was smiling like crazy.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" I shouted.

"Who's the luckiest girl in the world?" a familiar female voice ringed through my kitchen. I went in and I saw my friend Gazelle. We were in the same drama club in college and she's the only one I really stayed in contact with. I haven't seen her in awhile. She was a tall, blonde, and extremely beautiful and sweet. Gazelle is now a Broadway star and married to her match Wen and has a newborn, Lacie.

"Gazelle! How did you get into my house? Where are the kids?" I asked with a smile.

"Naru's friend Shaun came by and they went to his house, Haru's friend Beatrice also came by and they are having a sleepover at her place and Kai is sleeping. I came by to see you because I wanted to see you!" she hugged me. I made us some iced tea and we sat on the couch and talked.

"Yeah I'm back in town for the musical!"

"Really! I heard that 'Year's Away' is a difficult one, especially when you have the lead role." I said.

"Daphne is not that bad. My husband has the role of Ronan and that's more difficult than mine."

"Oh I hear you!" I laughed.

"So what's going on with you? What have you've been doing since dropping out?"

"Just working and working." I lied.

"I can tell when you're lying or not. Your smile gets all crooked. Come on tell me!"

"You won't believe me."

"I saw a butler here a few weeks ago telling me that you weren't going to be here for a while so try me. I am not leaving." she said getting comfortable on the couch. I gave in and I told her what happened.

"And so I left." I finished.

"That's awful!" she said with an angry expression. "They are not going to get away with this. You can sue them! You can tell the press!"

"No, Gazelle, no…there's no point. Besides Laura does have a point; a commoner does not belong with a Prince and so on and so on."

"That doesn't give them the right to humiliate you, the kids, and your brother!" she yelled.

"I know but I didn't leave empty! I slapped them both hard so that felt good." I said, but I felt heavy. When I remembered slapping Keith, I felt my heart constrict in pain.

"Do you love Prince Keith, Marika?" Gazelle asked.

"I don't know anymore." I said feeling sad. It was getting late so Gazelle left, Naru came back, and we all went to bed.

….

" _I love you, Marika."_ Keith whispered in my ear. He was in a tux and we were standing on a balcony looking over the ocean while the sun was setting on the horizon.

" _I love you more."_ I said back leaning closer. Our arms were holding each other so close I felt so safe, so loved.

…

I gasped and sat right up. I hit myself to stop thinking about him. I sighed heavily and fall back on the bed. We only had was one blanket we all had l to share one bed. I tucked them in and went to the living room. When I got there, Naru was looking out the window.

"Naru, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I wanted to see the stars." he said sleepily.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. I sat right next to him and looked out the window.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Then we were silent. "Why did we leave?" he asked.

"Lots of reasons."

"Can't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." I said.

"Were you being bullied?" he asked looking up at me. I repeated what I said and he sighed. "Let's go to bed." I said picking him up and tucking him to bed. I went back to the couch and slept like a log.

It was the next day and someone was banging on my door. When I opened it, it was Gazelle with the most happiest look on her face.

"Guess what!" she said.

"What?"

"Lord Michel of Nobel Michel wants our old crew to perform at next month's costume party!" she jumped up and down. The crew she's talking about was us two and six other people who were in a sing, act, and dance for college. We went to competitions, parties, everything. We were the country's number one college group.

"Really!" I smiled. We hugged each other in excitement.

"Will you do a little comeback?" she asked. Before I answered yes I remembered that Keith and Laura might be at that party. I hesitated to answer. Sensing this she grabbed both my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you going to let these two get in the way?" She said. "Do you want them to torture you for the rest of your life?"

I thought about it. I could show them that I'm better than them or just be there to honorate Nobel Michel...I can just do both.

"Alright I'm in." I said and we giggled like school children. We called up our old group and devised a meet up tomorrow when I was off work.

The next day we all met up at the college room that we used to practice in. All of us Gazelle, Alice, Marty, Zora, Sita, Den, Brisk, and I. It was like old times. While we rehearsed I caught up with the others. Alice has settled down with Den, Zora is finally getting recognized for her dancing skills, Sita and Brisk have become leading choir teachrs together, and Marty owns a bar in Nobel Michel. I was happy knowing that their lives were going well and that we are untied for this once in a little chance of performing together once more.

 **One Month Later….**

We were hiding in the crowd when it was really dark since it was a costume party after all. We were all dressed with ripped, gothic style clothing with makeup. We wore black with one other color. I wore black and purple with fish tights and gloves and black flats with a purple flower on top of each shoe. I looked great. I am so glad that I was able to get a day off work and that Gazelle's husband offered to watch the kids. I am really lucky.

I can see all the princes in their costumes. Keith was a werewolf and next to him was Laura dressed as a cat. They looked so good together, but Keith's face did not look all that happy to be there. He seemed distant somehow. Suddenly our music started to play, reminding us to get into position.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Lord Michel announced. "I present to you a special treat from Charles: Their all time awarding winning dance group!" the people cheered and we got into our positions. The lights sinned down and we camouflage into the crowd. The base for "I'm in Love a Monster" by Fifth Harmony started to play with Zora coming out first.

" _He'll buy me a thorn before he buys me a rose…"_ Zora in black and blue sang, having a ring in her hand and then did a trick changing the ring into an actual rose. After her was Gazelle twirling around in black and pink. We all of us girls came out and joined the chorus. Then it was Alice and Sita singing together. Alice was black and green and Sita was black and red.

"Hit it, Mari!" sang Sita. Then I came out dancing with Marty who wore black and white ripped tux. After that part the rest of the boys came out and danced with the other girls. When we were done, the boys went into "Lucky One" by EXO for the boys with Den in black and yellow tux, and Brisk in all black tux, each of them ruined to make them look handsome and haunting. They danced so swiftly it was like the old days.

After them Marty and I sang and danced "Re-Bye" by Akdong Musician. While the performance I looked over for a second to see Keith's face. By his expression I could see that he and Laura recognized me and that made me smile bigger. Then for the finale we all sang "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf with Gazelle and Brisk leading. After we finished we were applauded by the audience. Their cheers filled the room as we were bowing.

"The Charles College Drama Club!" Zain announced instead. We all bowed one last time and started to head out until I heard my name being called. I looked over my shoulder and saw Keith running towards me, pushing people out of the way. I wanted to run into his arms, but all those moments in the castle stopped me from doing so. Instead I ran away, leaving the ballroom until I found myself lost in the castle.

"Crap, I'm going to be in big trouble…" I talked to myself.

"Heavens no!" I heard someone say behind me. I jumped and I turned around and see Lord Michel standing there smiling.

"Lord Michel…"

"Oh it's just Mike!" he laughed. "You haven't called me yet, why?"

"I've been busy…"

"Oh I know. You broke one of my vases that was given to my family centuries ago and ran away, then you were recovered and forced to work at the palace in Liberty under Keith."

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing. I hired someone when you didn't call me. It hurt not knowing what my savior was doing."

"But, I didn't save you. I really didn't do anything of the sort."

"No, but you helped me like your grandmother did." he said.

"My grandmother?"

"Come. This way please." he said motioning me to follow him.


	19. Keith Finale

**Keith Finale**

I followed him to an empty meeting room and we sat at a desk at the bottom of the steps. He coughed and took some pills before turning to me with a smile.

"Do you know about your grandmother? Yuri Yoshihara?" he asked.

"Not a word." I shook my head. "My mother didn't mentioned her. The last thing I've heard about her is that she died a long time ago."

"She's passed on now huh…" he became sad by the news.

"Did you know her? I would like to hear it." I always wanted know a least something about her. She and my mother had a fall out about twenty years ago making them estranged. My mother and I didn't even go to her funeral. I've heard no stories or anything." I explained.

"Well, your grandmother was here so long ago…" he seemed distant. His eyes clouded with light tears. He told me what my grandmother did when his country was under attack. She rescued him from death multiple times and then he was able to regain his country. He never saw her again. "I loved her." he said. "I loved her and I still do. She was the only one in my heart, but I had to let her go. I was afraid that she didn't feel the same. I can't remember her face, but your necklace used to belong to her."

"Wow, I didn't know my grandmother was that awesome." I said.

"She is awesome. I wished I could have given her more of my gratitude." he gave a sad smile while rubbing his hands.

"I think she wouldn't want anything else from you. She saved you because she wanted to. I don't think she would want an award. Having you safe and sound is all that mattered to her." I said with a reassuring smile.I took his hand gently and gave it a little squeeze. He squeezed back with a much happier smile, but a hint of sadness still lingered on his kind face. We continued until we've noticed that it was getting late. I said my goodbyes and took the ride that his butler offered.

I was given a ride back to the apartment. When I got back Gazelle and her husband holding their baby was there with worried looks. They asked me where I have been, but I didn't say anything. They understood, said their goodbyes, and left.

I went into the bedroom to check in with the kids. Haru was back home and she was sleeping with Kai on the same bed. It looks like Gazelle bought us new bed sheets. Naru, however, was awake and was reading a book on the couch.

"What are you reading Naru?" I asked looking over the couch.

"Knight's Glory." he said with an emotionless voice showing that he was absorbed into the book.

"Isn't that a hard book to read? That was written in 1230s where knights were still around." I said. That book is considered a great literature book of the time and everyone is this country has read it, but it's a in high school or higher not a grade school level.

"I like knights." he replied. I didn't push him anymore and left him alone to go prepare for bed.

….

"Another dinner party, Mrs. Hanazella?" I said after I had given her regular order.

"Of course darling! You know how I love my dinner parties!" she laughed swaying her hand of many rings back and forth. "I want you to serve us tomorrow night! Please, darling."

"Alright I will." I smiled. She screamed with joy and clapped her hands. I forced a smile smile to make her even more happy. Her parties are always exhausting. There's always too many people than what she originally says, but they do have a good time somehow from all of her husband's talking.

It was the next day and the time for the party. I got a babysitter to take care of the kids while I'm gone. I got there on time and ready to introduce myself, again.

"Don't screw up Yoshihara." my boss said going past me.

"I never had and probably never will." I said and went to the party room. It was filled with the same people, same taste, and same order. I grabbed a lot of menus and put on a nice smile and entered confidently.

"Hello everyone, my name is Marika, I'll be your server today," I smiled giving everyone a menu until someone touched my hand. I looked up slightly and saw Keith staring right at me. I cleared my throat and ignored him. "I'll start off with drinks." I regained composure and took out my notebook and pen. I wrote down what drinks that wanted and went out to get them.

"Crap, crap, crap." I whispered to myself. I can't believe he's here! I don't want him here! Ugh, act normal, act like you don't know him. I came back with their drinks and I carefully put on the table for them.

"Does anyone want to start with an appetizer?" I asked.

"Yes please!" one man asked. I wrote them down quickly and left in a flash.

After a while I was able to get everyone's order in front of them. I was happy that I didn't have to go in there for an hour or so. When I was about to leave I heard someone get out of their chair abruptly. I looked over and saw Keith standing there as the room went silent.

"Keith darling is everything alright?" Mrs. Hanazella asked. He didn't hear her and went straight towards me. I quickly left the room, panicked.

"Marika!" he called out. I tried to ignore him but he kept calling my name.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him. He didn't seem to listen as he sped walked faster catching up to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit at the back of the restaurant. Once we were outside by the dumpster he pulled me into the tightest hug that I have ever experienced. I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"I'm so happy to see you." he whispered moving his fingers through my hair.

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Why!?"

"Because…" he stopped talking. He didn't say anything else.

"That's not a full answer!" I said finally getting free. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I love you!"

"You're a liar!"

"Really!" Suddenly he kissed me. I felt so many things inside me. In the moment I kissed him back. His lips were soft against mine. We pulled away and had our foreheads against each other. "Does that show you that I'm telling the truth." Before I retorted he kept talking.

"I didn't know anything about your hardships. I honestly didn't. I'm the beginning I was so drawn to you. When we saw the video of you escaping my first thought was 'Wow this is girl is not even human'. When I ordered Luke to go get you, I thought about giving you such a hard time to repay for that case you broke until you brought three children with you. After that I was curious and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept thinking how you got three children, how you lived, your husband or boyfriend.

"When you told me that they were your brother's children, I felt so relieved. You were always on my mind no matter what. I would drag you around because I wanted to be near you. When I was around you I felt so happy. With Laura I feel like a prop. She only sees me as an object to reach to the top ever since we were kids. With you I feel like an actual person. We fight, we talk, we laugh, I've never felt like this before so please, please be with me." He begged. His emerald eyes were filled with tears but he fights them back.

"Do you really feel that way?" I said hesitant. My heart was filled with emotions for him. I want to be with him, hug him, kiss him. My whole heart ached for him.

"I would never lie to you, ever. You treat me like I'm just a person not a prince." he said gripping my shoulders. Then his hands went to my cheeks and strokes gently like I was fragile glass.

"You make me angry." I said. "You make me want to scream and punch walls, how you act high and mighty all the time, the way you talk, the way you sing." he was devastated at what I was saying.

"However…" I continued. "You have this sweet side to you. You listen when I needed it, you were there for me when Laura was being a pain, when Kai fell and broke his arm, when we...are alone." I said touching his cheek. "I can't explain what I feel for you. My heart ached this entire time. I thought showing off at that costume party could make me feel better, but all I wanted was to run to you. All this time I had dreams about you and I can't get rid of these feelings for you. I can't stop loving you, Keith." I finally said and he kissed me again and again and again. After a while we stayed like that forgetting the time.

"Well I'm fired…" I said looking at the time. It looks like the party ended thrity minutes ago.

"You won't need to come back here." Keith said wrapping his arm around me. "You'll live at the palace with me. Bring your kids also. I want to get to know them and Cathy misses Naruki a lot."

"I didn't know you knew there names."

"Cathy loves to talk them, especially Naruki. If he treats her wrong I won't hesitate to punish him."

"You and me, both." I laughed. We decided to leave to go get the kids. I called all my jobs and said in quitting and hung up instantly. When we got to the apartment I told Roger I was moving again. He seemed happy, but in his eyes he seemed sad. We collected all of our stuff and went to Liberty. We we got out of the car Laura was there with a sad expression. I ignored her but she came up to me and went on her knees.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I regret what I said to you! I didn't know your brother was a soldier! I didn't know that he was killed in that explosion. I'm so sorry. I was just so jealous of you because you and Keith were getting along more than I ever did. I knew he liked you so I wanted to hurt you so much you would leave. I didn't know anything and just word vomited everything I could think of. Please forgive me…" she cried. She was on the ground now crying and wailing.

"She made fun of Daddy?" said Haru.

"What a monster." Naru said in a low tone. I thought for a while and sighed heavily.

"You're not forgiven." I said and she flinched. "You ruined my brother's name, made fun of my children, and covered me in some sticky liquid and you expect me to forgive you." I said with my voice filling with rage. "You are going to work for my forgiveness. Right now I can't."

"I understand!" said Laura. She was a wreck on the ground. I started to feel bad, but I dragged the kids back inside.

"Miss Yoshihara," Luke bowed. Before I said anything to him he held up his hand. "Welcome,back." he smiled. I smiled back and nodded happily. Then Keith pushed all of us to a hall.

"I've for you kids rooms for yourselves." Keith smirked. He gave them rooms near Cathy's so they can hang out with each other anytime.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"With me of course." he said haughtily.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you want to…" he sang so off key.

"God you are so bad at singing." I said covering my ears.

"Don't change the subject." he said smiling. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We bickered and kissed and vise versa.


	20. Roberto Part 1

**Wow! Thank you guys for following/favoriting/ or just reading these stories! The reviews are so awesome and it makes me happy that you guys really like 'em! So here's a new story to tell.**

 **Roberto Part 1**

When I turned around it was Prince Roberto bowing gracefully with a handsome smile across his face.

"Will you dance with me, princess?" he asked looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I-I-" I began to stutter like an idiot in front of him. ' _Dance...with him? Stop stuttering Marika! You look stupid!'_ I screamed at myself but I couldn't get any words out to say yes to him. He was nice to me and besides, if I said no then it will be an embarrassment on both of us. He started to laugh and he gently grabs my hand.

"You don't have to force yourself. A simply nod would make me the most happiest man on the planet." he leads me to the dance floor.

"I-I- don't know how to dance at this kind of thing…" I whispered looking down at my feet embarrassed.

"Don't fret, princess! Prince Roberto at your service!" he laughed and gently gets me into position for a waltz. "Just follow me."

The orchestra played a nice, slow waltz that entrance others to join. I followed his lead while I counted with the music. I looked down to see his footing until he raises my chin.

"Don't look down. Just look at me…" he said softly, narrowing his eyes. I nodded slightly and looked at him. He was extremely close to my face that one slip our lips would touch. "Never look away from me, princess…" he whispers so closely his soft breath blows upon my lips.

' _He must be a womanizer…'_ I sighed internally. ' _He must use this on every woman with a beating heart. Great, I rather have a jerk than a womanizer because now he thinks I'm into him. I should just said no and face the incriminating embarrassment of the higher class.'_ I must of made a strange face because now he's making a face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned as we slowed to a halt with the room booming with applause.

"Yeah, why?"

"That face you were making...it seemed to be saying that you weren't enjoying how time together." his smile suddenly a frown that made it look like he was about to cry.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I was...just wondering if I...smelled weird!" I quickly made up something. I didn't want to make a prince cry! That's even more embarrassing! Then he bursted out laughing.

"That's what you were thinking!" he held his stomach. "No, princess, you smell like a garden of roses." he smiled. He grabs my hand again and kisses it. After that I quickly snatched it away from him out of how uncomfortable it was to have someone do that. He looked up surprised, shocked that I did that.

Crap.

"Sorry, I don't feel that comfortable with that…" I scratched my head awkwardly followed by a laughed. He didn't say anything but smiled happily.

"Sorry for doing that. I didn't know." he apologized with a bow.

"No, no, it's my fault." I said waving my hands. "It's just not my thing you know?"

"No, I do not. Will you tell me...when we are alone?" he says whispering into my ear. Out of instinct I pushed him away. That crossed the line.

"Okay, bye." I quickly said rudely and left him alone. Not interested in anything with a prince. I now regretted my decision to dance with him. After that a swarm of girls ran past me and crowded up the Prince.

"Roberto, dance with me!" one girl shouted.

"No, me!" another yelled. I watched him get so flustered and so crushed between girls I laughed a little. Then I turned away and went to the food area.

' _Man, how long have I been here? I completely forgotten the time.'_ I didn't have my watch or phone with me so I am at a complete loss. I felt rude if I just asked someone. They might think I found the party boring or something and stick up their nose. Standing here awkwardly wasn't helping either. Maybe I should just leave. Who's going to miss me? Besides, I am a nobody. I slowly snuck out of the party and tried to find where so my stuff is.

"This is ridiculous...you don't need this many rooms…" I sighed in frustration as I kept opening doors that were unlocked. There wasn't anyone to help me so I had to do this on my own. I just hoped that no one will find me weird or suspicious. Suddenly I heard running behind me. It was too late to hide because by the time I saw who was coming I was suddenly grabbed my the hand and forced to run. "Yo!" I shouted.

"Hey, there princess!" Roberto smiled in front of me. "Let's hang out more. Hey, let's go to your place! I think it will be tons of fun!"

"Roberto!" I heard clamours of screaming girls right behind us.

"Alright! Let's move!" I said running. Without my knowledge I went past him and then I was the one dragging him along but I didn't care. I didn't want to be attacked by a dozen of love drunk rich girls.

We got outside and got into a black car and forced the driver to step on it. Once we were out of the property we relieved a long, loud sigh. I looked back and saw the girls falling over themselves and crying. I almost kind of felt bad for them.

"So...where do you live?" Roberto asked.

"Wait you really meant that you were coming?" I said in shock.

"Of course! There's nothing open at this time but even if there was I couldn't go in. I am a prince you know?" he winked and I felt suddenly tired.

' _He has a point. And the kids have school tomorrow so it's better just to go home but the kids...how will they react if I brought a man to our home!? Not just any man but a an actual Prince!"_ I was freaking out of my mind. I told my address to the driver and fretted in the backseat the entire time.

…..

When I opened the door to my apartment all three children were standing there in their pajamas with serious looks on their faces. Naru in plaid pants and a grey shirt, Haru in a pink nightgown squeezing her rabbit Frizzy, and Kai in between them in his Pokemon onesie.

"Aunty," Naru spoke up first in a disappointing tone. "Where have you've been?"

"You didn't have a shift at the bakery tonight." Haru said second.

"You didn't call that you were going to be late or have a sudden shift to work for."

"We were worried about you.

"Don't you know what time it is?"

"It's dangerous to be out this long, Aunty Marika." Naru and Haru spoke right after one finishes their question or statement, making me feel like the child in this family. When they were done they just stared with serious expressions.

"Don't...YOU know know what time it is?" I said trying to be the adult that I am. "You have school tomorrow don't you?"

"Don't change the subject!" Naru yelled.

"Don't worry so much!" I yelled back. We stared daggers at each other while Haru sighs and shakes her head. Then Kai went behind me and pointed at Roberto who I have forgotten who was behind me the entire time.

"Isn't that…" Naru said going speechless.

"It's-it's-" Haru started to smile and then she screamed.

"Quiet!" my neighbor banged the wall.

"Shut you old bat!" I banged the wall back.

"It's Roberto! It's Roberto!" Haru changed and jumped up and down. Roberto smiled kindly and kissed Haru's hand.

"It is nice to meet you, princess." he winked making Haru blush. Naru stepped in between them and blocked Haru out of his sight.

"Kids...meet Prince Roberto Button of Altaria, Prince Roberto meet...my nephews Naruki and Kai and my niece Haruka." I introduce them awkwardly.

"It is nice to meet you all." Roberto smiled. Kai stared silently, not making any signs of even greeting him, Naru stayed in his protective position and glared at him while Haru was long gone from reality. This is really awkward.

"Okay time for bed. Go, go, go." I pushed them to bed.

"Aunty why are you dress like Cinderella? Oh were you at a party with him just like Cinderella!?" Haru asked.

"You look funny." said Naru.

"We will talk about it in the morning. Now go to bed it's late, school tomorrow, blah, blah, blah, I love am three of you now goodnight." I said shoving them to ok room and then shutting the door. "I am very sorry about that. My niece loves princes and my nephews are a bit...different." I said trying to smile at Roberto. "Please have a seat. I'll go make some tea." I pointed at the couch and quickly went to the kitchen.

I came out with a tray with a hot kettle of water with the nicest tea cups I can find. I only had cheap green tea bags so I just went along with it. I served the tea like I do at the restaurant as calmly and politely as possible. He thanked me as I sat down next to him. I made sure I was not as close to him just in case he pulls something on me.

"Sorry," he said out of the blue, "If I would have known you had children I wouldn't have suggest coming here."

"Oh, no, it's my own fault by putting you in this position. I was expecting for them to be asleep."

"Well they are good kids if they waited for their aunt to come home this late on a school night."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smile a little thinking about that.

"Their parents must be proud of them. They are lucky to have kids like that." He smiled. My heart panged painfully. Too bad none of them around to see them.

"Maybe…" I whispers. Oscar would have scolded them but thank them anyway for worrying. That was the kind of man he was. A forgiving man.

It was silent now. Not one of us tried to talk after that. Maybe I made him feel unfortable in a sad way not in a strange, awkward, way that I've done so far.

"You have a nice home." He smiled. He's joking right? There barely anything here and he's saying it's nice. I guess he's trying to be nice so I forced a smile and thanked him. "You're very different from the other women I've met."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

"I mean...you don't dawn over me or force me to do anything. Its very strange but I like it. Plus, you have a strong traits. It's kind of attractive." he winked. I didn't know what to say to him. I felt my heart squeeze a little but I ignored it. I am not falling in love with a prince.

"Why...thank you?" I said. He laughed and wiped his eyes smiling. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and cautiously looked through the hole to see who it was.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" a man with brown hair and brown eyes yelled. I quickly opened the door and the man walked in without any hesitation. "Where have you been!? I was looking everywhere for you! Good thing I have tracking device installed in your shoe or else I'll never find you. Hurry now!" the man pulled Roberto by his ear.

"Wait! Hey, Alberto!" the Prince tried to fight him but the man was stronger than he looked. "I'm so sorry about this! I'll make it out to you, princess!" Roberto shouted as the two men disappeared into the elevator.

I stood there dumbfounded by what just happened. I slowly closed the door and quickly washed up and dress for bed, forgetting that this ever happened. I'll never meet him or go to parties like that ever again in my life.

But what I didn't know is that fate would be involved and change my life completely.


	21. Roberto Part 2

**Roberto Part 2**

It's been a week since the party and meeting Prince Roberto. It was a "nice" meeting but what can I expect, I completely lost interest after he hit on me every five minutes. I sighed heavily as I walking to La Blanc for my shift when I got a phone call from the kids' elementary school.

" _Is this Marika Yoshihara?"_ I heard a female's voice asked me.

"Yes, this is she." I answered politely.

" _Miss Yoshihara, I am Principle Fresca, this is about your nephew, Naruki Dominic Rivers. He is in my office with his sister, Haruka Rosette Rivers. He got into a fight with another student because he was bothering Haruka during recess and injured him badly. I need you to come and discuss this problem with the parents of the accused child and I."_ the woman explained.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm on my way!" I said. I ran towards the school while calling my boss that I won't be able to come in. He scolded me with slurred words and lots of screeching. To bad that I'm used to it or else I could have been terrified by this and ended up unprofessional in front of the principal. I entered the school building and went slowly towards the principal's office to fix up my appearance. I went in and saw Naruki with bruises, Haruka covered in dirt, and another kid with bandages all over his body. He was taller than Naruki and had light brown hair and eyes and he looked at me with disgust just like his parents were. I quickly went to my kids crouched at their sides.

"Hey, you two alright?" I asked touching their cheeks.

"Aunty!" Haru burst into tears. Naru grabbed her hand squeezed it as he looked away from us.

"Miss Yoshihara, both Naruki and Haruka accused Frederick Myers here of bullying Haruka during lunch today." the principal explained.

"Is that true you two?" I asked.

"Of course it's true!" Naru blew up. "He hurt Haru so I protected her!"

"How dare you say that!" Mrs. Myers yelled. "Our Frederick has never hurt another classmate! He is not like that at all!"

"Principal Fresca, this is outrageous. I'm a sponsor to this school and this is what I get? An accusation of bullying when my son is top of his class and is very popular among his classmates? My son does not do that, it's obvious that those two are liars and jealous of his accomplishments." his father spoke up in such a terrifying low voice. Even I had shivers down my spine, but that doesn't mean I back down so easily. I was a top delinquent back in high school after all.

"Hey, excuse me! How dare you even say that to my kids!" I yelled at his parents. "My kids never lie and I will not tolerate what your son did."

"Everyone, let's calm ourselves please!" the principal raised her voice causing everyone to stop bickering. "Haruka, would you like the explain a what happened at recess?"

"Frederick was picking on me again. He's been bothering me for a year and always does the same thing. Takes things, calls me names, pushes me around, puts things in my cubby, and other things. Today he was more mean than usual and he pushed me down a hill hard." she started to tear up more has she told what happened. "That's when Naru stepped in and beat Frederick up…" she looked away. I guess she felt sorry for dragging Naru in but I saw that Naru never took his hand away from his sister.

"That is a lie!" Frederick yelled. "I was never near her, ever!" he glared at Haru. Haru shuttered and smiled forcely.

"I...I'm lying...sorry." she smiled so sadly. I noticed her lies and I tried whispering in her ear that she doesn't need to lie, just tell the truth. She whispered back saying that it was no use. She will get a bigger punishment from him if she said the truth again so she changed her story into a lie.

"I told you! That wretched girl is a liar and that boy is too violent for this school." the mother smirked. "I want them expelled immediately!"

"God…" I said rubbing my temples. I really want to punch her plastic face. "Principal Fresca, please listen to the kids. My niece is terrified of that boy and lying to avoid getting hurt again. I agree that my nephew didn't do the right thing by beating him up, but he did to protect her. Please, believe them." I begged her. She didn't say anything for a moment until she sat up straight and looked at all of us with her dark brown eyes that were showing through her short curly blonde hair.

"Miss Yoshihara...I'm going to have to suspend Naruki from school." she said. I heard happy praise from the Myers and giggles from their son.

"What!?" I yelled.

"He did beat up a student. It might be for a good reason on his part but it is not acceptable here. He will be suspended for at least five days, but he will be able to go to the next grade still without the need to be held back a year since next week is the last week I school. I'm sorry Miss Yoshihara." she said printing out papers for me to sign. I felt Naru's anger and frustration as I signed the papers and I felt so heavy in my heart. My kids are good kids. Yeah, Naru has a sharp tongue but not a bad kid. After I signed the papers the principal excused Haru and Frederick back to class. I left the room and waited for Naru outside the building so that he can get his stuff.

"You got everything?" I asked when I noticed him stepping down the stairs. He didn't say anything and kept looking down at his feet.

"Ugh, you two are still here?" Mrs. Myers said in disgust.

"Come on honey. Don't look at them. You'll catch their poor behavior." the husband smirked. As they went past us I called out to the husband. He turned and smirked at me. I smiled back and then punched him in the face. The mother gasped and held him up. "Excuse me, what the hell is wrong with you!" he yells raising his hand to hit me. I caught It and I started to twist his arm.

"Wow, you were actually going to hit a woman." I said sarcastically. "How sad. I thought you had better manners than I did." I said shrugging as he was crying pain. "I guess that makes you liars too." I smiled and pushed him away. Him and his wife walked away quickly to get away from me.

"Aunty Mari?" Naruki said with such a surprised look on his face.

"Come on, let's go!" I smiled, grabbing his hand. When we left the school grounds and we walked to his favorite ice cream parlor. We sat outside at his favorite seat near the window so he can look at the people from both sides while feeling the sun on his back. I got him Rocky Road, his favorite and I got green tea ice cream, my favorite, and handed him it. I ate my ice cream with pleasure while he stared at his.

"Aunty, what's with the ice cream?" he spoke up.

"This is the only time I will ever praise you for standing up for your sister." I said putting my ice cream down. "Like I said, I do not like you to fight but you did this for Haruka. So for that I am grateful that you protected her. Just next time just get an adult alright."

"I wasn't able to even do that!" he shouted, getting looks from others. "She denied she was getting bullied by him! I did that to help her but...it's not enough! She's still in trouble…" this is the first time I have ever seen Naruki cry since the death of his father. My heart was breaking at the sight but I stayed strong. I made myself promise not to cry in front of anyone to show that I was strong and that I could take care of everything. Right now I'm literally about bite a huge chunk out of my cheek to stop my tears.

"Naruki, what you did was a amazing and I am so proud of you." I said holding his hand. "I'm so glad you did that but violence isn't the answer you know that. What I did wasn't acceptable either so that makes me a hypocrite." I smiled.

"Yeah, it does."

"Quiet, I ain't done!" I said. "What I am saying is that you can't take someone else's problem into your hands. You can help by going to a teacher or even me. Why didn't any of you come to me?"

"I just learned about this today. I didn't know that she was being bullied so I got angry."

"I'll talk to Haru when she gets home. Now, eat your ice cream, it's melting. This is the ONLY time I praise you for fighting because there is something wrong with that family."

"You were pretty cool too. I mean you punched a guy! Are you really a girl, Aunty?" Naru joked.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I yelled but we ended up laughing together instead.

…..

Every day, I tried to get Haru to talk to me about Frederick but she always somehow gets past me. She goes to school earlier than usual, when she comes home she locks herself in our room and doesn't come out for anything. When her friend Beatrice came over, Haru quickly gets dressed and drags her out before I even get the chance to ask anything. To be honest I was getting impatient. Her clothes were getting ruined everyday, dirt, blood, more dirt and there isn't much money to get her new clothing at all. She didn't smile anymore and that's the big deal for me.

Her smile made my day so bright and made me work harder just to come home to see her and the others. I felt ashamed about myself from not noticing. I'm not home until ten most nights and some nights I don't come home until two in the morning because of my janitor shift at a bakery nearby so I don't get to see much of the kids. Maybe if I was around more I could have notice and stop it from happening.

My Haruka is hurt and I wasn't able to be there to stop it.

Finally, it was summer vacation. School's out, the kids are singing and dancing about no more teachers, homework, and other childish things. My boss suspended me for a week because of what happened last week, so I decided to pick the kids up.

I went to the front gate and saw Haru quivering with that Frederick kid standing tall with four other kids. Quickly, I went to her without much thought.

"What are going to about it, baby!" one kid pushed her.

"What a big baby!" another shoved her violently against the wall.

"I can't believe she's the same age as us. She's such a crybaby!" Frederick laughed kicked her knee. I finally reached her and covered her when he kicked the second time, kicking me in the back instead of Haruka.

"Who's this old hag?" one kid questioned. I stood up and turned around slowly with the most ugliest glare I have ever made, making them tremble in fear.

"We are not scared of you!"

"Should I care?" I asked them looking down on them. They stepped back a little still having fear in their eyes. "Because all five of you are in trouble." I grabbed them by the ears and dragged them to each of their parents.

"We are terribly sorry!" one couple bowed forcing their kid to bow as well. They hit him on the head forced him to apologize. When he did, Haruka didn't say anything and shyly went behind me.

"He doesn't mean it. He'll kept doing this to me…" Haruka cried as she grabbed the hem of my dress. "All of them are…"

The other kids' parents all apologized but their kids didn't bother to mean it. I picked Haru up and she cried in my shoulder.

"We are truly sorry about our Richard's behavior. Is there anything at all that can make this better?" one mother asked.

"I don't know, you figure it out." I hissed. Just punish the kids, don't cover it up. I picked up Haru into my arms as I looked at Frederick. "Where are your parents, kid?"

"Working...my nanny picks me up." the kid doesn't look at me at all when he answered me.

"Then I'll wait here then until your nanny comes." I said feeling Haru tremble in my arms.

"Why? I don't need you!" Frederick yelled at me. "What do you want from me? Money? Power?"

Oh...I see. He must been used a lot because of his father. Maybe that why he takes his anger out on Haru. Since he's a popular kid the others joined in. Poor kid.

"No. What would I even do with all that money and power?" I asked.

"Push others around, get anything you want? Are you stupid or something?"

"The only one person who is stupid is you for grouping me up with people like that." I said looking down on him. The kid hesitated and became frustrated. "Most people do that and there are only a few who don't. I have enough money to get by, by working hard and I don't need power from others when I already have my own. Others do it because they are lazy and don't want to do it on their own. You, kid have your own power to not let people get to you like that. You don't need money nor power. Strength and honesty is all that you need to gain whatever it is you need. You got that?" I said crouching down to meet his eye level. He didn't say anything else and looked down at his shoes. "Look your nanny is here." I said looking behind and saw a teenager standing there watching.

"Hey, miss," Frederick pulled the hem of my dress. "Is...there a way to apologize for what I've been doing to Haruka?" he was a deep red and his voice was quivering with regret.

"What do you think Haru?" I asked Haru when I put her down. She gained the courage and sticks her hand out.

"We can start over as friends." she said making herself look strong.

"Even after all I've done to you?" I could tears in his eyes.

"Aunty Mari says that when you have done a big mistake, you can either fix it or leave it. Its up to us to see if it is fixable or not. What I think in this...it is fixable." Haru smiled still keep her hand out. "Hi, I'm Haruka Rivers, what's your name?" Frederick hesitated to shake it as he stared widely at Haru. Tears were rolling down his face and looks away wiping his tears.

"I'm...Frederick Myers…" he said taking her hand weakly.

"It's nice to meet you, Freddy! I hope we can be friends and play together next school year!" Haru cheered. Frederick gasped at the nickname like he has never heard anyone say that. "Is it okay to call you Freddy?" Haru notices and begins to worry like she has made a mistake.

"No!" Frederick yelled. "I've never had a nickname before…" he said in embarrassment. "I guess...Freddy is fine…" Haru smiled brightly and Freddy blushed tomato red. Oh no, you're too young to be in love!"

"Come on brat! You're going to be late for piano lessons!" the teen yelled angrily. Freddy said his goodbyes and turns around and leaves.

"Yo, Freddy!" I called out to him. He stops but doesn't turn to look at me. "Stop by at our place anytime." I said. He gives a little nod and leaves with the teenage nanny.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Haru, Aunty Mari?" I heard Naru come next to me. I looked down and see a worried expression on his face with Kai hiding behind him.

"It's up to Haru's judgement, not me." I answered.

"I think he was just hurt is all." Haru said with a smile. "All he needs is a friend is all."

"if this backfires, I will step in." Naru holds her hand. "If he hurts you again, I will step in. If he yells at you, I will step in. Anything that makes you cry, I will always step in! For anything, Haruka."

"Me too." I ruffled her hair. Kai raises his hand like he is saying that he will also protect her as well. Haru had tears in her eyes so I carried her in my arms all the way back to the apartment.

In front of the apartment was a black limo with Altarian plates. I saw a familiar man in a red jacket leaning against the limo. The man looks over and his eyes lit up. Oh crap...why is Roberto here?

"Princess!" he cheered as he ran towards me. I put my guard up and I put Haru down and pulled the kids behind me. "I am so glad to see you! I have great news!" he smiled grabbing both my hands. "You are all invited to stay at my place for the whole summer!"

"WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Wow a vacation!" Haru smiled. Then the kids suddenly went into the complex.

"Wait hold on! What do mean your place?" I asked.

"Like I said, you are going to spend the summer there with me!" he said kissing the back of both hands. "My butler, Al, found out when your kids get off for the summer and I decided to invite all of you!"

"Why?"

"Because you have gained my heart, princess." he said kissing up my arm. I pulled away and stared daggers at him.

"Why me?"

"You're different than any woman I have ever met before and I-"

"Will do anything in my power to have you." I finished his sentence. "Yeah, that's every romance formula ever." then the kids came back with four cases and his butler helped them. "Kids, I didn't say we will go!"

"Aunty Mari, this is the only chance we get to go on an actual vacation." said Naru, helping Kai in the limo.

"We've never been on a vacation before so this will be fun!" Haru cheered.

"VACATION! VACATION! VACATION!" the twins chanted with Kai mimicking them.

"You see! Come on let's go!" before I could even disagree he pushes me into the car with the wider grin I have ever seen on a person.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, ma'am." his butler apologized. He was the same guy who barged into my apartment! "I am Alberto. It is a pleasure to meet you and I will do the best I can to serve you and your children properly." he said and then slammed the car door.

"Yay! We are going!" the kids were cheering as we went on our merry way to Altaria.


	22. Roberto Part 3

**Roberto Part 3**

"Hey, that's not fair you cheater!" Naru yelled at Roberto as the kids and him played ball in the royal courtyard. "It is all because you're taller!"

"Giant!" Haru joined her brother and Kai nods his head in agreement.

"How...how hurtful…" Roberto fake cries at their rude words and then puts himself in the corner.

"Hey, kids…" I spoke up looking up from my book. Roberto looks at me like he wants me on his side. I looked back and forth between the kids and him quietly, thinking about what I should do. ' _His side...or their side...well did drag us here without even asking me.'_ My bored looking face became a mischievous one and I looked at Roberto. "Kick his butt!" I yelled and the kids tackled him to the ground.

"Hey it's not fair!" he cried as the kids got on top of him.

"It's called payback!" I shouted looking back at my book. I can't even get paid because of him. I was planning a beach day with tons of ice cream this summer with hard earned cash I got from my jobs. Now, one boss is furious at me and the other two...well...they don't really care as long as I came back.

"I've brought snacks." Alberto came with a tray filled with different types of drinks and sandwiches. The kids stared in awe and quickly devoured the food. When Roberto reached for a sandwich his hand was swatted away. "Not for you, Your Highness. You skipped out on work all morning." the butler quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him away while Roberto struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Help me! Please!" he called out for help.

"You shouldn't be irresponsible, Your Highness." Naru said between his bites.

"You have a country to run. Work first, play second." said Haru.

"Word hard to play hard."

"The faster you get done, the more time we get to play." the twins lectured the Prince while Kai waved goodbye. My kids are way harsher than I am.

I'm so proud!

"What are you reading, aunty?" Haru asked.

"Just a little fun read while in the sun." I said flipping the page. I've been here four days already width is the third book I've read. Time flies when you're having fun I guess. "What are you guys going to do now? Play more?"

"Kai is sleepy so I don't think so." Haru says watching Kai wipe his eyes.

"You know...I'm tired too! Kai, let's take a nap together!" I said lifting him up into my arms. "Do you two want to join?"

"I'm going to go explore!" said Naru.

"Me too! This place is huge so it might be a burden to get lost in it all the time for the people who work here." Haru smiled. The twins held each other's hands and quickly left the yard into the large mansion.

….

" _Oscar! Oscar! Look!" I yelled at a tall young man that was sitting on the ugly green couch. He had light brown hair with dark brown eyes and wore blue plaid and jeans. He looks at me with sparkling eyes and puts me on his lap._

" _What is it, Marika? What are you trying to show me?" he said but I didn't understand. Catching my confusion, he quickly points at the drawing I made and speaks slowly with simpler words. "What is this?" he smiled gently._

" _You." I pointed at a tall figure in the picture I drew. "Me." I pointed to the little figure I made next to the other. "Together." I said but my accent made it sound awful. I looked down sadden by how I couldn't even say what I want in their language. Noticing this, he takes the picture and carries me to his room. His room was always trashed and messy beyond repair but he quickly takes of one of his favorite posters and hangs my drawing._

" _You and me." he said using his hands for me to understand. "Together!" he smiled and I smiled along with him._

… _._

When I woke up I saw someone who looked like Oscar in front of me sleeping. I reached out and touched his head and gently pat the person.

"Oscar…" I said rubbing my eyes. When I opened them again 99th person stared right back at me.

"You shouldn't call out another man's name." the person spoke. On no...this is…

"ROBERTO, GET OUT!" I screamed and then kicked him out of my room. I felt someone tug my shirt so I looked and saw Kai with a worried look. He pointed at my cheek questionably. When I touched it, it was wet like I've been crying. ' _It must have been that dream I had.'_ I thought. That memory was when I was a kid.

It was after nine months after coming to this country when it happened. I still didn't completely understand the language in Charles so I didn't say much. But I loved Oscar and I tried my hardest to even have a small conversation with him but it just wasn't clicking. I smiled at that memory of Oscar who tried so hard from trying not to make me feel like a total outsider and tried to help me anyway he can. I felt a small hand wipe my cheek and then small arms wrap around me. Kai snuggled against me to make me feel better.

"Thank you…" I whispered to him and hugged him back unaware of Roberto's expression.

…..

"We are going out?" I said raising my eyebrows suspiciously when Roberto announced that only us two are going into town. "Does Alberto know?" I crossed my arms. "Did you even finish your work?"

"Of course I have!" Roberto smiled and grabbed my hands. "I brought you here and haven't taken you out on a date!" he started to drag me and soon enough we were in town.

"Did we really have to take the back way?" I asked getting suspicious. I don't think he finished his work at all.

"Don't worry so much! Come on, let's go have some fun!" he said and pulls me around town. He pulls me to all kinds of places that he calls a "must". We went to it's famous ice cream shop, then took a walk around the large park, and saw the art from Altaria's famous artist. It was actually fun! We had actual conversations. No nonsense flirting or cheesy pickup lines he uses 90% of the time, no weird remarks or anything. Under all that he is really smart and can be funny when not being an idiot. He is also kind of a sweetheart. He's not so bad.

"You must try Altarian fashion!" he said smiling like a child. He pulls me to a store close by to try some clothes. We took turns doing other fashion shows. Strutting, whistling or booing, applauding each other as we dressed from the most fashionable to the weirdest taste. I laughed so much I was crying! I have had this much fun in ages. I feel like a kid again. We left arm in arm walking through town like good friends. For some reason my heart started to flutter like never before.

"Roberto?" someone called out to him. When we turned around and saw a girl around our age with short reddish brownish hair holding bags of fabric.

"Cynthia!" Roberto smiled and got closer to her. "How are you?"

"Just doing errands. I got to keep my internship you know!" the girl Cynthia laughed. Then our eyes meet across and instantly she was close and looking from my head to my toes. "Who is this? A new girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh no, we're just friends!" he said waving his hand. My heart suddenly felt tight after he said that. I quickly ignored and put on a nice smile.

"I'm Marika." I said holding out my hand. She takes it gladly and shakes it.

"Cynthia! Wow, you are really pretty!"

Oh no, you're more prettier than me!" I said. Wow! That's so nice of her to say! Am I really that pretty?

"Ladies, you both are lovely!" Roberto stepped in between us and kissed both the backs of our hands. At the same time we took our hands and flicked him in the head.

"Idiot." we both said. "Jinx!" we said it again. "Double jinx!" we both laughed.

"I like you already, Marika! Sorry I I mistaken you as another girlfriend. He's always with girls. If he's your friend then I'm your friend!" she smiled.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" I asked.

"We're childhood friends so if you want to know anything just ask." she giggled. "Well I have to go before I get threatened to be fired again. See you guys later!" she waved goodbye.

"Wow she's cheerful!" I smiled.

"She's always been like that." said Roberto. We linked arms again as he talked about the adventures he had with Cynthia when they were little. Suddenly Alberto was in front of us with a very angry expression.

"Your Highness...You left a ton a work on your desk unfinished." he said grimacing.

"So...you lied." I said changing my tone from happy to deadpan.

"No, no, no, I didn't technically lie…" he said scratching his cheek with a fake smile. "I did do some work."

"But not all of it." I got to the point. I rolled my eyes and unlinked my arm with his. "I'm tired. Let's go home." I said. Alberto nods and leads us to the car. I didn't look at Roberto the entire time. He led me on thinking that it was alright just to abandoned his duty. He's a prince for goodness sake! I know it must be a demanding job but he has to take care of all these people in this country. Lying doesn't make it go away or any better.

We got back with Roberto still apologizing again and again. Finally I smacked his head.

"If you get your work done then I might forgive you." I said.

"Got it! If it gets you to forgive me then I am on it!" he said saluting me. In a flash he ran away. Alberto bows and says thanks before chasing after him.

I went back to my room and see Haru sitting on the bed with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Haru?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I'm worried, aunty." she said looking up from her brown bangs. I touched her bobbed hair and kissed her forehead as "I'm back" kind of thing.

"What's got you so worried?" I asked.

"I just feel worried is all. It's like a feeling you know? That something is going to happen." she said holding her rabbit Frizzy tightly.

"You're...you're not going psychic on me, are you?" I said raising an eyebrow. I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo and I'm not starting now.

"No. I just feel heavy with worry for some reason. I'm a little scared." Haru said going into a ball.

"Nothing is going to happen, Haru. What you're feeling has happened to everyone at one point," I think. "But nothing happens so there's nothing to fear."

"Yup, so relax alright?" I said bringing her closer and rubbing her shoulder. "If you still feel like that then come to me. I'll do something about to make you feel better! I'll do anything for you, kid."

"Thanks." she gave a small smile and left the room. ' _Was that good advice? I don't know what to do about that? It might be nothing or...something bigger...no, no, no, don't over think it Mari! You know she'll come back if she feels like that again.'_ I overplayed what I said in my head and completely get frustrated over it. I need to have faith in Haru. She'll come back to talk to me. Will she?

I need to concentrate on something else. I noticed a newspaper so I decided to read it. I sat on a nice cometh red chair near the balcony and opened it up. ' _Altarian Prince's Rendezvous with Mystery Girl?!'_ I opened the paper instantly to page six and saw a picture with Roberto with his arm around another girl standing in front of the ice cream shop that we went to today. ' _So I'm not the only "friend" huh...what am I thinking...I know that I'm not special so why do I feel like my heart's is sinking...is he just using me?'_ So many thoughts ran through my head. I'm not his girlfriend so why do I feel so bothered by it. I'm only a friend. That's right, a friend! Nothing more...nothing less.

"You shouldn't read stuff like that!" the paper suddenly ripped out of my grasp. It was Roberto and he quickly crumpled it and threw it into the trash.

"I was reading that!" I shouted.

"Gossip is bad for the brain!" he yelled at me.

"But I like gossip. It makes me feel laugh when people are being stupid." I said smirking. "I was getting to the good part of the article too." I pouted. To be honest I am taking it but I don't want him to know that it bothers me.

"You can be cruel, Mari…" he said looking a bit scared and I laughed. "I finished all of my work! Do you forgive me now?"

"Hmmm….I don't know…" I said playing around with him.

"No, you said you'll forgive me when I did all of my work!" he pouts.

"I said might. I never said I will." I smirked. We playfully argued for a while but for some reason I could see that his eyes were somewhere else. That worried me.


	23. Roberto Part 4

**Roberto Part 4**

It's been a week since the kid's and I were invited to stay at the kingdom of Altaria by the Prince himself, Roberto. The kids are having blast here, playing outside, adventuring am over the large mansion that somehow the servants are able to navigate without haste. Things are pretty good. However, it's not all that fun for me.

Ever since that outing newspaper ordeal it's like we're not the same. When he talk it's like he's somewhere else far away from here. He looks like he's fine but I can tell that he is not. I have done that look my entire life. Swallowing up and just trying to get through is what I've done that since the death of my mother and I only had one person who listened to me when I was like this but he's gone, too. But lately I've been on edge to speak up.

I screwed up with Haruka's problem with Freddy who bullied her. I didn't know it was going on nor did she even talk to me about. Even though those two have fixed and created a friendship together I still hesitated. What if he shuts me out? Rejects me? Says that everything is fine? I've missed the signs with Haruka and I've become afraid to even show a little backbone to help a friend.

What should I do, Oscar?

…

Another week passed and Roberto is still the same. I've decided to stand up ask him so I marched to his office to only find it empty. I squatted in shame and then went in to wait for him. I sat on his nice, large, red velvet couch in the middle of his office and absorbed the interior.

It was an office for a king no doubt. Large dark wooden desk at the large window with red curtains. Bookshelves filled with books about government and the economy with a side of royal family knowledge. Some old decorations like a globe on his desk, some sort of snowglobe, some plants, and lovely painted pictures of landscape. But something caught my eye. On the far left side near his desk was a neck statue with a blue necklace gently hanging like someone was wearing it. I took closer look and spotted a picture next to it There was a picture of a woman who looked almost like Roberto. Then the door opened a Roberto stood there with such a surprised look like I was an intruder. He released a deep breath and returned to his famous smile.

"What are you doing in here?" he said, a little forced.

"I...wanted to talk but you weren't here so I decided to wait for you."

"Oh well I'm here now!" he laughed. "What did you want to talk about?" he sat on the couch looking at me. He seemed very bothered with me being near this area so I sat on the opposite couch twin couch.

"You know, Roberto, if something is bothering you, you...you can tell me right?" I said. He seemed fazed but quickly gained composure.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" he said with a fake smile.

"Well that's for one. You're not smiling."

"I am smiling."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, please!" he brushes me off over and over again. I gave him a yeah-right look and rolled my eyes. I'm not getting anywhere like this.

"Well, if you ever want to talk I'm right here." I gave a half smile. "I'm your friend and friends are suppose to help each other. If you need anything, I'm here." I said getting up and about to leave the room.

"Wait, Marika!" he calls me out. My heart raced and I turned to face him trying to cover my happy expression to look serious.

"Yes." I said calmly.

"There's a ball tomorrow night...would you and your children like to come with me?" he asked. I felt a little down hearing that but a ball sounds nice for the kids.

"Sure. I would love to." I said with a quick smile and left.

….

"This tux itches." Naru complained scratching his body. His suit was gray with a little black tie that hung from his little neck.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin the suit." I said fixing his outfit.

"I can't help it! Why do we even have to go?"

"Because it his nice to get out sometimes. You can't live behind these large doors forever." I said tightening his tie.

"I think it will be fun, Naru. So don't be such a grump!" Haru smiled. Her cream colored dress swayed as she pratice dancing with someone.

"Aunty!"

"Listen to your sister, Naru. Nobody likes a grump." I fixed his hair. "Now, you will make all the girls trip over their heels just to see you!" I smiled proudly at him as he blushed at my remark.

"Is everyone ready?" Roberto appeared in front of us in his red royal uniform, holding Kai in his arms. "Sorry if I was a little late, Kai here was having shoe problems. Don't worry, I taught him how to tie the shoelaces!" he smiled from ear to ear like usual. I stood up slowly and gave him a sarcastic curtsy.

"Why, thank you kind sir." I chuckled. As I was about to take Kai into my arms I caught Roberto staring at me with an expression I have never seen him do. "Everything alright, Roberto?" I asked getting Kai.

"I-I-I" he stammered as he looked at me.

"He's saying that you're beautiful, Aunty." Haru giggled. She lifted the light red fabric and looked up at me. "He thinks you are a princess!" I looked down at my tube dress and played with light red fabric that covered the bright red.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Yoshihara, the maid forgot to put this in your hair." Alberto appeared around the corner with a red rose clip in his hand. "I'll put it on right away!"

"No it fine, Alberto. I can do it." I said taking the clip from his hand.

"Oh no, let me." he said taking it back and reached for my nicely put up hair.

"Wait, I'll do it." Roberto suddenly spoke up and rudely takes the clip. He gets close to me and gets on his toes to reach my gun. His breath tickled my left ear as he puts the clip in. I felt his gaze on me time to time but I tried to ignore it since it will lead to total embarrassment on both sides. "There, that should do." he said gently touch in my hair. His touch was like he was taking care of glass that could break any moment. "Alright! Let's go!" he went back to use usual self and cheered. He left the room quickly like he was running away. I shrugged and told the kids to get in the car. The kids talked about how they imagined the ball as Alberto drove us.

….

"Wow this is…" Haru said gasping at the scenery in front of her. "Like we've imagined it." she said going from amazed into a deadpan expression in an instant.

"Yeah…" Naru agreed and Kai nodded. "They could have gotten like a fountain that instead of water it was soda or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Naru." I said crossing my arms. "Soda is bad for you. It should be juice instead of soda."

"Aunty, has a point." Haru said thinking it over. "Some juices are good for you since they have vitamins to help our systems."

"When did you get smart, Haru?" Naru kidded gaining a playful shove from Haru. Then Kai pulled Naru's sleeve and pointed at the buffet on the other side of the room.

"You better feed him, Naru. Kai can get cranky if he doesn't get his stomach filled." I said gently patting their backs to go. I watched the boys leave but I noticed Haru not going with them.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked.

"I'm worried again, Aunty." she shook her head. "I feel off like something bad is about happen or something. I am getting really worried." she said looking down in the dumps. "But don't worry about me! Go hang out with Roberto!" she said faking a smile.

"Easier said than done." I smiled shrugging. Right after we went in he immediately disappeared. Now, I see him surrounded by a bunch of beautiful aristocrat girls. It made my heart sank but I denied and ignored my thoughts and feelings. He's only a friend.

"Wow, who brought her here?" I heard a girl whisper.

"Apparently Robby did." the other whispered back.

"Why, she's a street rat." one of them chuckled as they look over continuing to talk about me like I'm not even here.

"I heard she has three kids."

"What, no way!"

"Yes, way. I also heard that she's a golddigger trying to score." as I heard the gossips I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the people dance around with their ball gowns that look better on them than on me.

"You don't have to take that, Aunty." I heard Haru speak up noticing the glances and gossips that were spreading like wildfire. "You can stand up for yourself like you always do."

"Not in this case, Haru. I might get sued if I even touch them or an inch near them maybe." I said touching her head. "Don't worry about little old me. I can handle it. Now, go to your brothers, who knows what Naru would say to others while dragging Kai down with him when he hears the gossip." She nodded hesitantly and ran off to the buffet. I grabbed a drink from a try and gulped it down in one go. ' _This is sooo fun.'_ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. I don't know anyone here except Roberto but he's off avoiding me and the kids are running around enjoying their time outside the mansion.

"Hello, there beautiful." someone said next to me. I glanced to the side and see a handsome man looking at me with a cute smile. "What's a beautiful woman doing by herself? So you need some company?" he gave a sly smile. ' _Is he serious? Is that how guys like him pick up girls? Gross.'_ I thought getting irritated. For some reason Roberto comes into my mind. ' _Roberto probably does this with all the ladies, huh.'_ My heart squeezed again thinking about what Roberto does to get woman. I quickly got rid of the idea and faced that man next to me.

"Is that how you get a girl's attention? How classy." I said getting another glass.

"Excuse me, but you should be flattered by a man like me giving you a time of day." he said trying to keep his smile but it was wavering. I felt someone watching but I ignored it and kept playing with the guy.

"Yay." I said monotonously. "Oh my god, some guy is talking to me. Is this a dream?" the man was getting angry as his eyebrows twitched. "I can't believe it." I took a sip and left the guy. ' _Ugh, I hope that doesn't happen again. I hope the kids are alright.'_ As I got lost in my thoughts I heard someone yelling.

"Why are you here?!" a man was yelling and was coming towards me. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. I looked around to see who he was yelling at me but his eyes were dead set on me. I pointed at myself and the man became more aggressive.

"Are you pretending to be stupid!? I've been trying to contact you for almost two weeks!" he yelled at me spitting all over my face.

"Do I know you?" I asked rudely.

"Are you kidding me! You're the one who punched me on a school playground!"

"Sir, I punch a lot of people. Don't make yourself special because a pretty girl like me gave you some time of day to HIT on you." I said snorting at my pun.

"Oh, so you think you're so funny!"

"Well I do like my puns, old man."

"I'm not old! You know me! Don't you remember me! Your children lied about my son picking on your daughter!" he said his face turning a shade of angry red. I thought it over of what he said and I realized that he was THE guy I punched in school property.

Oh, crap.

"Oh, I remember you…" I cringed. "You were that rude man I had to deal with…" I have an awkward laugh and scratched my head.

"How dare you! You punched me, humiliating me in front of my wife, and now humiliating me in front of all my friends!"

"Well you're doing that yourself by yelling about it." I pointed it out. He became paralyzed by that statement. "So do you need something or you just to be rude so that you get another black eye." I noticed the thick layer of makeup on his left eye so I pointed at my own eye to show him that I know.

"No! Mr. Salkama!" the man yelled and instantly a man in a brown business appeared. He looked like a ghost by how pale he was and his dead eyes with bags under his eyes. He handed me a sheet of paper and then cough while fixing his tie.

"You have been served." he said with no emotion in his voice. I looked at the paper in confusion and then saw that it was something people avoid getting.

"I'm getting used?" I shouted with disbelief.

"You assaulted a defenseless man. You should be happy that he is not pressing charges but wants his medical bill paid off by the person who did this to him." the lawyer explained.

"Yeah, you tell her Salkama!" the man encourage the lawyer but the lawyer rolled his eyes, annoyed by him.

"This is stupid. He's just angry that his butt was beat by a girl." I said rubbing my temples.

"I am not! You punched me in public!"

"There was no one around except me, your wife, and my kid."

"In public!"

"You drunk or something?" I asked.

"You are going to pay for this!" he said laughing. "I am only accepting your money, not your rich lover's! See I know what you do. With just slip of your tongue everything will be handle by whoever you have around your finger!"

"Yeah, you are drunk."

"Am not!" he said taking a drink and gulped it down. ' _Yeah, right.'_

"Excuse me, sir, you should do this in private not here, ruining the fun for everyone." Roberto puts his hand on his shoulder, giving him that usual smile.

"No! She embarrassed me so I'm embarrassing her to show what it feels like!" the man spat. "What are you, her lover?" he said slapping the prince's hand away.

"Yes I am!" Roberto yelled back making the room silent. I was dumbfounded by this and didn't move a muscle.

"ROBBY!" the girls scream.

"When did this happen!?" one girl clung to his arm.

"Why here?" another cried.

"You said that we were going to be!?" a third screeched.

"It's your fault!" one girl came up to me. "You are blackmailing him, aren't you!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't go for some commoner like you!" a second one shoved me. Then many girls circled around me yelling into my ears.

"See I knew it!" the man pointed and laughed hysterically. I gained a headache by the racket.

"I do love her!" Roberto yelled at the girls but none of them would hear it. "I truly do!" he looked right at me. Our eyes met as the girls became more vicious.

"You said you loved me!" a girl tugged him.

"Me too! You said that we'll be together forever!" ' _What is this? Why is he saying that he loves me when he doesn't?_

"You must be so proud having kids from three different fathers!" one girl laughed.

"How disgusting! What trash!" another laughed. ' _Yup, that's it.'_ I cracked and I went up to Roberto with a calm face and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone went silent and became mortified by what I have just done.

"Why would I ever love you?" I said with my voice sound so menacing Roberto scooted away from me with a fearful expression. My heart felt like it was about to pop talking to him in this way but I am so sick of being dragged around, pretending to be something that I'm not even the slightest. I am not his lover and I'll never be. But why does my heart feel this way? I've spoken like this before and I have never felt so disgusted with myself until now.

Why?

"Marika…" Roberto whispered but I just glared at him.

"You're a waste of time." I said and left him on the floor and went towards the other guy. The man feel on the floor in fear. He shivered and watched me come over to him.

"Don't hit me!" he said covering his face.

"You're an eyesore." I said darkly. "I feel sorry for your wife who has to deal with a boy like you." I said and left the room.

"Aunty!"

"Aunty Mari!" I heard the kids call. I turned around see them running at top speed.

"We saw what happened!" Haruka said slowly coming to a stop with her brothers.

"What's going to happen now?" Naruki asked.

"I'm going to take care of it." I ruffled their hair and kissed all three of them on their foreheads. I turned around and left the area. I got into the car we went in and knock on the window. It rolled down and Alberto was there with a worried expression.

"Miss Yoshihara? What are you doing here? The party isn't over yet." Alberto then checked his phone. "Doesn't look like Prince Roberto snuck away. Why are you here?"

"Take me to the mansion, please." I said and without any other questions he took me back. ' _I'm sorry kids. It looks like I have to break my promise.'_

…

When I got to my room I quickly changed into something easier to walk in and pack my stuff. When I grabbed my phone I noticed a shrine of my brother in the corner of the room. The shrine contained a family photo with the two is with the kids. Their mother was way gone before the picture was even taken. Next to it was a folded flag of the Charlesian flag.

"I'm sorry, Oscar. I'm the worst guardian in history." I started to talk to the the shrine. I haven't done this in a while, but it feels like a little weight as lifted off my shoulders. "I got sued! Are you surprised!? No? Alright. At least I wasn't arrested for assault, ha." I gave a little awkward laugh. I relieved a heavy sigh and then looked directly at the picture. "I'm going to fix this. Right now I want you to watch the kids while I am gone. I'll be back soon so, please, do this one thing." I couldn't hold back my tears as they already were traveling down my cheek. I wiped them off, grabbed my bags, and left the room.

"Miss Yoshihara, where are you going!?" Alberto asked, shocked as I come down the staircase with bags in hand.

"Don't worry, just take me to by the train station. I already bought my ticket on the way here so it's set in stone. Now, please, take me." I said brushing past him.

"What about your children!?"

"It's their vacation. Roberto invited us to come here and they are more into it than I am. So, I'm asking you last favor. A favor that I will be in your debt forever." I said looking directly into his eyes. "Watch them for me." my voice was wavering, threatening to become hoarse. I didn't look away though. I kept my ground and waited for his answer. He looked down, a bit confused and distraught, but then he calmly looks back at me and gives me a firm nod.

…

I stood on the platform in the cold. If I knew Altaria is cold at night I would have brought a jacket. I shivered, but I didn't move from my spot. ' _I have to alert my jobs, my landlord, I have to really cut down my expenses big time. If I'm going to pay off this lawsuit then I have to work hard. More hours at my jobs is necessary as well. I won't rely on others because this all my fault. Crap!"_ I cursed at myself for not holding back at that time. I should have just bit my tongue and just accepted it. Instead I made life difficult and I have to leave my kids behind.

"Miss Yoshihara?" Alberto touched my shoulder bringing me out of my funk. "Can you at least tell me what is happening? You're leaving without your children? Did something happen?"

"Just watch them, please!" I shouted at him. Crap, I'm breaking down. "It's all I'm asking. When I come back I'll do whatever you want to repay you so please just watch them for the time being!" I bowed deeply at him. "Thank you, for everything." I said, tears rolling down my face. Alberto had a melancholy look as he watched me slowly break apart.

"STOP!" we both heard someone shout. We both turned around and see Roberto running towards us. When he got close to us and jumps and keeps me in the tightest hug. "Don't go!" he pleaded.

"I have to." I said, my voice straining from his strong grip.

"You're just going to up and abandon your children!"

"I have to! I need to pay off that lawsuit! I already humiliate them and you so I need to go!"

"I can pay for you! Those guys will never have to find out! I can pay it off slowly so they won't know it was me! Just please, stay with me…"

"What do you mean stay with you?" I asked. " _Me? Why did he use me instead of the kids or just all of us in general?"_

"I need to talk to you about something." he said. He motions Alberto to leave and as soon as he does he grabs both my hands and makes me sit on the bench.


	24. Roberto Part 5

**Roberto Part 5**

We sat on a bench in utter silence. ' _I wonder what he wants to talk about?'_ I thought looking at him through a side glance. ' _This is awkward.'_

"First of all," Roberto finally spoke up. "I want to apologize to you about what I said at the ball. I wanted to protect you but for some reason that came out. I don't know what I was thinking. I saw you with that guy before the guy who sued you, I felt funny in here." he taps his chest. "Your face looked like you were not interested but it still bothered me for some reason. I'm sorry for putting you in that rough position when that man started to yell at you and then proceeded to sue you." his hung his as he apologized clinging on his chest.

"It's...okay, Roberto, but it is not okay to spout nonsense in situations like that. I was handling it, you know."

"I know, I know that you were, but I just...I don't know. Something came over me and I just completely made you a fool." he covered his face with his hands and shook. I gently grabbed a hand a pulled it away from his face. There were tears in his eyes. I took my other hand and wiped it. He gawked at me as I wiped every little tear.

"It's okay. Don't cry over something so little, alright? Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?" I raised an eyebrow. He sat up straight and slowed his breathing.

"I'm also sorry for pulling you around like a toy." he bowed to me and then proceed to lay back on the bench. He looked very distressed like he's forcing himself.

"You don't have to force yourself."

"No, I want you to know." he said grabbing my hand and then intertwined his fingers through mine. "You see….my mother died when I was young. She was my whole world! My father was busy being the king and all and my mother was sick most of the time. Sometimes she wasn't even able to leave her room. Even though she was that sick she still came to me and loved me. One day her sickness took her away. After her death my father doesn't come home very often so I grew up alone with Alberto as my only friend. Since then I have a tendency to look for something to fill that void in my heart by chasing women. I know that isn't a good excuse, but I'm just so lonely." his voice was cracking and some of his words were hoarse but he continued.

"Girls chase me because I'm a prince, but you treat me differently. It's like you don't see me as a prince. I've never experienced that before so I decided to proceed you to get to know why. That's when I discovered you have children to take care of. It didn't stop me though so I invited you and your children to stay the summer. I got to discover so many sides I've never seen with the other girls. They were always whining, acted high and mighty all the time. You, however, you're smart, funny, loving to your kids, and can be very aggressive towards those you don't like." he chuckled. "I was so confused and I made myself keep my distance from you because of my feelings. So I'm sorry for treating you like that." he finished squeezing my hand tightly.

"I...kind of understand how you feel." I spoke up. I could feel his eyes on me as I talked. "Like you, I lost my mother at a young age." I said remembering my life flash in my mind. "She was my only family I ever knew. She worked all the time though so I didn't see her much but when she found the time we would watch crappy tv shows and laugh together sitting on the floor of our little apartment. One day, she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. But she had to work and provide. And she did until she passed away in her sleep when we spent our last day together doing what we always do." I smiled fondly at the memories of my mother.

"What about your father? Any grandparents?" he asked.

"I've only heard about my grandmother but she passed away a long time ago. I've never met my father until my mother's funeral. He took my to Charles to his other family. Then he left and never came back. His wife looked after me and his teenage son spent his time hanging out with me when he didn't have too. We used to play together, nap, help each other. The hours would just pass by when we were together. He was my best and only friend in a country I didn't understand at the time."

"What happened to them?"

"His wife had an sudden aneurysm when I was in middle school so I lived with my half brother and his so-called wife. His wife left him for her rich boss a few months after Kai was born. Oscar died in that explosion right months ago. All I have are those three kids to look after and to do so I dropped out of college and got multiple jobs to get by. In a way I understand how you feel. Someone to love and be there for you. I know all those feelings for so long but I guess I used a different route than you."

"Like what?"

"I became a delinquent I'm high school."

"A delinquent!?" he choked and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh yeah, laugh all you want. I had piercings, dyed hair, falling in every subject, beat up others, the works."

"In trying to imagine you but I can't! Though, did you really punch that guy in a playground?"

"Damn straight I did." he burst out laughing.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I smiled along with him.

"So that's the reason he's suing you." he said cover our hands with his other hand. "Please let me help you."

"You know you can't."

"And you know that you can't pay it off." He looked at me seriously squeezing my hands. "Leaving everything won't help you."

"But what else can I do? I can't take care of them, I can't take care of myself, I can't do anything to make it go away unless I pay it off."

"That's why I have an idea." he grinned. "You can work for me as a temporary personal assistant. And working for a prince means big money for the smallest of errands. What do you say?"

"I can't accept that. You let us stay over the summer and been taking care of us. You've done enough."

"No, I haven't." he said hugging me. "I don't want you to go back. Not just me but also Alberto. He has taken a liking to you and your kids. He likes children so it makes his job more fun. And your children want you to stay with them. They never want you to go, ever." when he said that I heard multiple footsteps coming behind us.

"Aunty!"

"Aunt Marika!" the kids were running at top speed towards me. The went around the bench and jumped on me rubbing tears in my clothes.

"Don't go!" Naru cried.

"We never want you to go! Even if it is for our sake!" Haru cried too.

"You promised us that you will never leave us behind! Are you going to break your promise!?" Naru yelled.

…

" _It's okay kids. I'll be here for all three of you. I promise you that I will never go away and leave you guys all alone." I said gripping their little hands in the hospital, six hours after his death. "I will always be here for you, no matter what."_

… _.._

My memory of that day filled my thoughts until a little tug on my pants pulled my back into reality. I looked down and see Kai attaching himself to my leg.

"Don't...go…" He spoke softly. It was faint and muffled by my pants but I heard it. I picked him I and squeezed his whole body like I am never letting go. My heart thumped as his little voice echoed in my ears. ' _He spoke….he spoke.'_

"I won't go. I promise. I will never go again." I sniff and buried my head into his shoulder.

"So do we have an agreement?" Roberto asked touching my head like fragile glass. I peaked out of Kai's shoulder and nodded my head. He smiled, a smile that I have seen before, spread across his face.

"Are you ready to go back then?" he asked. I nodded and slowly got up with Kai still in my arms.

"I'm glad." he put his hand on my back gently. We slowly went back to the road where a limo was waiting. Alberto was standing There with the door opened. We all went inside And Alberto drove us back to the mansion.

"Roberto, thank you." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. I felt him stiffened but then casually leaned his head against mine and pout his arm around me, pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head and played with my hair. My heart was thumping so loud that I hoped he didn't hear it.

' _Roberto…'_ my last thought before falling asleep against him.


	25. Roberto Part 6

**Roberto Part 6**

It was the next day and I went to Roberto's office to begin my job as an assistant. I dressed up in the most professional way that I could out of the clothes I brought with me here. As I entered he was relaxing in his chair with a smile like he was waiting for me.

"You made it!" he cheered and ushered me to come closer. "You are wearing such cute clothes! You're really into this, Marika!" he grinned. "Now, are you ready to start your day as my personal assistant?"

"I guess. So, what do you want me to do first? Clean the office, get coffee? You're not going to make me sign papers that you don't want to sign, are you?"

"Of course!" he said. "That what an assistant is supposed to do!" he gave me a stack of files escort me to the twin couches. "I want you to read all of these files and write notes for me. You don't need to sign anything just write things that you think I should know before reading them myself." he patted my shoulders. "Now, I have to go out for a bit for business. Have fun!" he waved and left.

"Am I a secretary or an assistant? The line is now blurred or those positions became one big profession." I said to myself as I read the first file. "If it is, what would I call it? Secreant...no sounds gross, Assistantary...seems difficult…" I kept going on about as I worked so it didn't seem so tedious. Unfortunately, I got tired real quick because there were at least sixty files to write notes for and most of them were probably going to similar. I groaned in agony writing down major points.

"Here's some tea, Miss Yoshihara." Alberto set a cup of tea next to my notes.

"You don't have to call me that. Marika or Mari is fine." I said to him with a little smile.

"But it will be improper for me to say that."

"It's alright, Alberto. You're my friend and all my friends call me Marika or Mari."

"Friends?" he blushed at that word. He gulped hard and took deep breaths. "Mar-...Mar…. M-Marika!" he blurted it out. I laughed so hard I fell over on the couch as he stood in embarrassment.

"Good job, Alberto!" I said wiping my tears.

"Al…" he spoke up shyly. "Call me, Al." he said sternly, well trying to.

"Sure, Al, anything you want." I grinned along with him as he left. "Ugh, fifteen down, too many left to go." I groaned again and went back to work.

…..

I felt something soft around me. I looked over my shoulder and see a blanket covering me. ' _I guess I fell asleep during work.'_ I thought when I didn't remember anything but doing notes.

"Oh you're awake!" a cheery Roberto brought me out of my thoughts. "You are so cute when you sleep." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I finished the files you gave me." I apologized.

"Well you were close. You only had about eleven left to go but I'll excuse it just this once." he said acting like an adult for once.

"So I'm still getting paid?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Well yes. One thousand dollars for every major errand that you do!"

"Okay- wait, what!" I stood up in shock and then marched over to him. "That's too much! I cannot accept it!"

"I know, that's why It's every MAJOR errand. Getting coffee is like minimum wage. For big errands like this it's a thousand." he pointed out.

"But I don't need the thousand dollars. Everything should be minimum wage!" I argued. "You know where that money come from right?"

"This is from my own pocket, Marika." he said patting my head. "Don't worry, I want to pay you this much so you don't suffer with it so much. It pains me to see you hurt." he gently puts his forehead against mine. I felt my cheeks flush and my forehead burning. Suddenly he kisses my cheek. He gives me a cheeky grin and then leaves me behind in his office.

When got to my room and yelled and pounded at my head. Remembering that moment made me feel weird. I couldn't explain it. It was like Cloud Nine or like something along those lines. My heart was pounding against my chest non-stop. My ace wouldn't cool down at all.

"What's wrong with me?" I said hitting my head against my pillow. I stayed up all night thinking, my tiredness wiped out and stuck in a moment, for some reason, I wanted to stay like that forever.

….

It was the next day and I was cleaning Roberto's office while he was out. If he was around, I wouldn't get anything done. I need to stay focused and avoid him at all costs. I was on a ladder cleaning the very top of his bookshelf when suddenly the door burst wide open.

"How's my little assistant doing!" Roberto yelled, startling me, making me slip off the ladder. I tried to grab onto something but I couldn't do it. Then I felt arms around me as I crashed onto the floor. Roberto was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist squeezing tightly. I tried to work out of his grip but he squeezed me tighter in the process. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, Roberto. Please let me go now." I said with my voice wavering into different pitches. My heart thumping louder and louder in this position.

"No. Let's just stay like this." he whispered, snuggling into the crook my neck. I was paralyzed and didn't move at all. My heart sped up and and I hoped that he didn't feel or hear it. "You're so easy to read, Marika." he whispered kissing my neck. He let go off me and preceded to get up. He gently helped me up and then touched my face. I couldn't see his face at all as he did so. "Thanks for clean in the office. Another thousand to your lawsuit. You are free for the rest of the day." he said pushing me out and shutting the door behind me.

"Um, alright then…" I said in surprise. ' _He threw me out? I should be happy that I don't have to work but why do I feel so down already? It's only been two days.'_ My thoughts raced inside my head as I went to go check on the kids.

"Hey, kids!" I cheered as I went into their room. I found them in costumes with Alberto sitting at a small table with food and tea. "What is going on in here?" I said a little disturbed by this scene.

"...Tea party?" Haru winced raising a cup.

"Please help me, Aunt Mari." Naru begged. "She guilt tripped me into this!"

"Stop whining or else I'll tell her what you did when we were alone at home!" Haru yelled at Naru, shutting him up. Kai was snickering along with Alberto as they watched.

"Naru, what did you do?" I glared at him.

"Nothing!"

"It's too late now! Answer me!" I yelled.

"Fine! Fine! You know that weird statue you like that was in the living room."

"The dancing elephant one that suddenly disappeared five months ago?" My favourite statue.

"Well…" he started to say but stopped.

"Naru was playing ball in the house when you told him not to. Then the ball hit the statue and it fell into a million pieces!" Haru finished for him. Naru glared as his sister.

"So that's what happened…" anger rose within me. I really like that statue.

"Naru…" Kai spoke up gaining his attention. "Run." he said. Then Naru bolted out of the room.

"NARUKI!" I yelled and chased him around the mansion like we were in some sort of cartoon.

…..

It's been three weeks and I have almost paid off that lawsuit. Must a few thousand to go and then I'll be free from Myers fingertips. I can feel the freedom already.

The kids and I have been in the mansion for a whole month already. It still feels like a dream and a nightmare. Spending time with an irresponsible pince and being sued in the process. Good memories, good times.

" _Shake it out…"_ I hummed and sang "Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine as I cleaned the office again. I didn't use the ladder this time to not let that same situation happen again. As I hummed I cautiously cleaned around that weird necklace and picture so I don't break anything.

"I didn't know you were here?" a voice startled me. I jumps and turned to see who is was. Standing in the doorway was Prince Edward of Charles.

"Oh, Your Highness!" I quickly bowed. ' _Oh man, I didn't expect to see him here.'_

"It has been a while since I have last seen you. How are you, Pretty Rose." he said bowing elegantly.

"I've been well, Your Highness."

"Edward is just fine. It's been almost two months since I've last seen you. I'm sorry for dragging you to a party. You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself since I saw you leaving early." he said looking downcasted.

"Yeah, sorry. Parties like that aren't really my scene, you know." I said scratching my head awkwardly.

"But you were very beautiful in that dress. I wish I could see you in it again." he smiled handsomely. My heart fluttered a bit and I looked down not knowing what else to say. "Do you know where Roberto is? We had a meeting scheduled, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He's probably hiding again. I'll call Alberto to find him for you. While you wait, would you like some tea?" I said pulling my phone out.

"I would, thank you." he said taking a seat on the couch. I called Alberto and got him to go find Roberto. Afterwards a maid got a tray with tea and little snacks. He bows her head but before she left she gave me a dirty look. Then she closes the door quietly.

"Do all the servants to that to you?" Edward asked, noticing the dirty look.

"I haven't really noticed. Don't worry about it, I get that all the time." I said sitting on the opposite side of the couch. I poured the tea and hand it to him.

"Do you know why?"

"Well, where should I start?"

"What do you mean?" he said, his eyes focused on me.

"Well, I have three kids." I said. He choked and set the tea down. "And then I got sued for punching a guy on a playground."

"You did what?" Edward was wide eyed.

"He deserved it anyway. He is a piece of work."

"My goodness…"

"Am I not what you thought I was?" I giggled.

"Much different if you don't mind." he awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." I smirked. I sipped my tea a little but some somehow got on my hand, burning it. I quickly set the cup down and the Edward took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently holding my hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said putting my hand on top of his trying to get his hand off.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out.

"For what?"

"I dragged you to a party and made you leave your kids alone. If I knew that you had children, I wouldn't have made you feel so uneasy that whole night." he explained.

"It's fine, Edward. Everything turned alright, don't you think?" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and gently caress my hand. Suddenly the door opened and Roberto looked like he saw murder as he looked at us. Then he marched and then sat in between us, separating us.

"How's it going, Eddie!" Roberto asked sounding a little bit angry. "Eddie, can you wait outside for a moment? I need to talk to my assistant." he smiled. It was a scary smile making Edward quickly leave the room. "What happened your hand?" he asked gripping my hurt hand.

"Ouch! Roberto, that hurts!" I shouted. Suddenly he puts my hand on his cheek and he leans into it.

"I'm sorry. I got worried. I didn't know you were so close with Edward." he said kissing the inside of my hand.

"Not really. He's the one who took me to that party. The one where I met you." I explained. Roberto stopped moving altogether until he suddenly he broke into a smile.

"So he's Cupid…" he whispers.

"What?" I said startled by what he said.

"Well, Marika, you are excused for the rest of the day! See you tomorrow!" he said dragging me out again and then pulled Edward into the office. Dumbfounded I slowly went back into my room.

 **"Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine is an awesome song.**


	26. Roberto Part 7

**Roberto Part 7**

"Well good job, Marika!" Roberto praised me. "You have finally paid off the lawsuit." he smiled happily.

"Yeah! No lawsuit is going to stop this gal!" I shouted fisting the air and then proceeded to punch the air like a boxer. Roberto laughed at me while I was letting out all my energy. ' _I'm free! Yes, I'm so free!'_

"So what are you going to do now?" Roberto asked sounding a little down.

"Waste the last of summer here of course." I smiled, making Roberto's eye glitter. "You did invite us here so why not spend it for real this time." It took like the whole month to pay off this lawsuit and now there's only one month until summer ends.

"I'm glad you'll be staying here for the rest of the summer." he gave a heartfelt smile.

"Did you think I was leaving right after? Roberto, I ain't got anything else to do when I get back but work. The kids will be by themselves and I'll get in trouble. I can't lose them, not now, not ever." I said in a serious tone. I'm keeping my promise. I won't leave them.

Ever.

"So what are you going to do now?" Roberto asked, changing the subject after a moment of silence.

"The beach maybe? I don't know, there is a lot of things to do with the kids. It's our first vacation since…" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence. The first vacation without Oscar around.

"Then let's go." Roberto said, taking my hand. "Let's go to the beach." He gently rubs his thumb on the back off my hand. I nodded and squeezed his hand back.

…

"Wow! Look how blue the ocean is!" Haruka said in awe, looking at the horizon.

"Well oceans are supposed to be blue. If they weren't, then we all would have a problem." Naruki smirked. Haru gently pushed Naru and then he pushed her right back. Then they started to chase each other into the ocean.

"Wait for me!" Kai called out and followed them.

"Don't go out to far!" I warned them.

"I'll get our spot ready, Your Highness, Marika." Al bowed and started to set up the umbrella. When he finished the three of us sat down and watched the children play in the water.

"Aunt Mari! Look I found this large shell!" Kai ran up to me and hand it to me.

"Oh, this kind of shell, when you raise it to your ear you can hear the ocean." I said raising it to his ear.

"I hear it!" Kai smiles from ear to ear, amazed. "Can we take this home with us?" He asked shyly.

"Of course we can. I'll keep right here! Now, go play with your siblings. Make sure they don't get into a real fight." Kai has always been the peacemaker. He can calm them down way faster than I can.

"Okay!" he smiled and then ran back to Haru and Naru.

"He's talking…" Al said in awe. "How cute." he smiled gently.

"Yeah." I smile too. He hasn't talked since Oscar's death. He shut his voice away and I never heard it again until a month ago. Since then he has been talking like he's been never silent. It's a good thing, but I still have to a talk with him. I already had a talk with Naru and Haru but not with Kai since he locked his voice away.

"I'm going to go join them!" Roberto said and then rans to the kids. He picks up Kai and spins him around.

"Are you going to join them, Marika?" Al asked.

"No, I tan way to easily so I'm just going to read." I said opening my book. "You can join them if you want. I know you really want to."

"You can read me like a book, can you?" he chuckled.

"Go. I'll watch everything. Go play!" I said to him. Quick as lightning he was putting Haru on his shoulders. Haru is small for her age so she's a perfect fit and weight to be on his shoulders. Then I looked down and read my book.

"Hey, pretty lady." a tall man leaned under the umbrella. He had brown shoulder length hair with a ugly fedora and a matching red swimming trunks. "Why aren't you enjoying the beach? I bet you look really beautiful in a bikini, so don't be so shy?" he smirked at me. I stared at him, irritated that someone has bothers me during a good part of the book. He seemed a little conflicted from my stare and how quiet I was when I wasn't responding to him. "Are you okay, pretty lady?"

"I was until you bothered me." I said bluntly to him, preparing to hit him with my book if he got closer to me. "If you excuse me, I would like to go back to reading without any interruptions that come out of your mouth. You're irritating me."

"My, you have a mouth on you." He kept his composure. "You kind of remind me of someone."

"Do I have to call a lifeguard to get rid of you, old man?" I said, shutting the book loudly.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll go. It's nice meeting you." he grabbed my hand for a kiss. I slapped his hand away and opened to where I left off, ignoring the man completely. When he left, I shut the book in total distress. That guy totally brought me out of the zone. I'm angry now. Why do I attract flirtatious men?

"Aunty, I found something but I can't get it out of the sand. Can you help me?" Haru asked.

"Where's Al, Roberto, Kai, and Naru?" I asked her.

"They went to the bathroom. Come on, hurry!" she pulled me away and towards their ocean.

"Where's the thing?" I asked, turning around. Haru disappeared. Haru? Haru? This isn't funny, Haru. Haruka!" I started to panic. Suddenly I was pushed into the ocean. When stood up, I was drenched in ocean water and multiple people were laughing at me.

"Scared you good, huh!" laughed Naru.

"You're soaking wet!" Haru followed. Kai snickered behind his sister.

"Roberto said that you were board so he told us to get you to come out." Kai explained. I looked up and glared at Al and Roberto.

"Had fun?" Roberto asked. Then I took him by the hand and then pulled him into the ocean.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted and splashed me. I splashed back and then suddenly we all started to splash each other. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I spent the time swimming with everyone and laughing, wishing it could go on for a little longer, but sadly it was time to go.

On the way back the kids fell asleep. I leaned against the door looking out the window.

"Beautiful view." Roberto says in awe, looking out the same window.

"Yeah, it is." I responded not taking my eyes off the sunset. They way the sun lightly touches the water is gorgeous.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked taking my hand and rubs the back of my hand.

"Of course." I said smiling.

"That guy didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

"What guy?" I asked.

"The one in the fedora. He grabbed your hand pretty roughly." he said squeezing my hand.

"It's all good, Roberto. I showed him who's boss!" I laughed.

"That's not the point." he said changing his tone. I stopped and looked at him with worry.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. You're too pretty. All the guys like you...it displeases me." he said. Then I felt something soft on my lips. When I came to realize what it was he pulled away. When he realized what he did, he pulled his whole being away and stuffs himself on the other side of the limo. ' _What was that?'_ I felt my lips and felt a burning sensation.

When he got back, I pushed the kids out and up the stairs. I avoided and ignored Al's calls as I pushed everyone up.

"Marika!" Roberto called out.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired, goodnight!" I rushed and finally got away. I put the kids in their room and ordered them to shower and head to bed. When I got my room, I slammed it shut and leaned against the door with hands in my hair. ' _What happened? What was that? Was that...a kiss?'_ I thought to myself. I've been kissed before but this is a first. I have never such a sensation before. That only happened in soap operas when the two main characters kiss. They called it love. Love? Love!? ' _No, no, no! This is not love! It's….'_ I tried to find out a different term but to no avail.

So this is love?

….

It was two days after that and I've been avoiding Roberto ever since. I don't look at him, talk to him, or anything else in between. After realizing my feelings for him I've been a mess. I don't want to be in love with a prince. It can't work. I'm a single, woman raising three kids with three jobs to support them. He is a prince of a whole country with responsibilities, complete power, and he is a womanizer! Two different worlds can't become one. It's just not possible.

In the afternoon Cynthia came by. She was as cheerful as ever and she brought a lot clothes for me to test.

"Wow, you look good in any color!" Cynthia complimented me after trying on the hundredth dress. "I'm jealous!"

"It's just my skin complexion." I joked.

"Well, having a fun summer?" she asked propping her head up curiously with a smile.

"I guess." I looked down.

"Come sit and tell me what is bothering you." she motioned me over. I did what she asked and started to talk slowly. I told her what happened between Roberto and I and my wavering feelings towards him.

"I don't know how to deal with this." I sighed heavily.

"Well I had the same problem with my fiance." said Cynthia. "I was so scared about my feelings too. He's a famous model and I'm just some underpaid intern; we can't be. But somehow, fate brought us together one night when it was raining hard. I didn't bring an umbrella. He did and we shared it. I tripped, he caught me, and BAM! We were together!"

"How is this helping?"

"What I'm saying is, is that you don't know until you try. Yeah, you two are different in personality and class, but if it is love then you two are supposed to be together." she patted my back. Then she picked up her stuff and left. I groaned in confusion while still keeping what Cynthia said in mind.

…..

I went into my room and found it covered in expensive dresses. I gawked at the sight of it. It was like a forest of dresses. As I swivel through I found Al in the corner, ordering a maid for more dresses.

"Am, what's happening?" I asked.

"O, Marika you're here!" he smiled. He snapped his fingers and two maid dragged me into the middle of the room and made me try on multiple dresses. When we were done they pushed me to the front door entrance. Waiting there was the kids and Roberto all dressed up.

"Roberto! Kids! What is going on?" I asked in distress.

"A party!" Kai cheered.

"What?" I groaned as I was pushed into a limo.


	27. Roberto Part 8

**Roberto Part 8**

"Why are we going to a party?" I tried to ask Roberto, but he was busy fixing Naru's tie for the fifth time. "Haru, do you know?"

"Roberto said we're going. His house, his rules." she answered.

"That's stupid! Who told you that!?" I said.

"You and Daddy." she answered bluntly. Thinking about it I did tell them.

Crap.

"We are here!" Kai yelled, looking out the window. We were coming upon the Nobel Michel Castle.

When we got out of the car and entered the castle, Roberto hem Kai's hand as they walked to the ballroom. I was ignored once again and left behind with Naru and Haru.

"Did you two fight?" Naru asked, catching on to our awkwardness.

"N-Nothing to worry about!" I said with a high pitched voice as the memory of the kiss entered my brain. Naru raised an eyebrow, but then brushed it off and entered the ballroom. When I was about the enter the room I noticed Haru standing still behind me. "Haru, what's wrong?"

"I have that feeling again." she said, looking away from me, clutching her hands together. Thinking about the last time she had this feeling, I got sued. Is she psychic?

"Y-You'll be fine, Haru!" I said grabbing her shoulders. "Last time was a figment of your imagination!" What if I get sued again? For what even though? "Don't worry about your feeling! I'm not that big of an idiot to get sued twice!"

"I don't know how I should feel about that, Aunty…"

"What I'm trying to say is that you should just go for it. Feelings or not, unless they are really strong then don't." This is the worst advice I have ever given. "You shouldn't let those feelings block your way of life. In a way, you'll never know unless you go for it!"

"Okay…" Haru nodded as she softly takes my hand.

"Now let's go in and eat all that weird stuff that they call food!" I smiled greying to get her to smile. It worked as she giggled when we were walking towards the door. When we entered the room burster with music and dancing.

I looked around the room and see Kai and Naru stuffing their face with fancy food. In the corner of the room was Roberto surrounding in women again. This time he seemed disheartened and distant from them as they whined and begged for his attention. Then our eyes met, but he looked away instantly with his face bright red. I felt my face heat up as well so turned around and walked to the other side with Haru to get some food.

"YOU!" a familiar, annoying voice rising up from the already loud crowd. Everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on a drunk man coming my way.

"Oh, no, not again." I whispered to myself. Man, Haru is right.

"How did you pay off that lawsuit!?" he yelled at me, spitting on my face.

"Say it not spray it. Didn't your parents tell you that?" I said, wiping the spit off.

"Answer me!"

"I got a better job that has better pay and worked my butt off." Well, it's mostly true.

"Yeah, sleeping around, huh!?"

"Man, your imagination is extremely wild tonight, Mr…."

"Myers! Frederick Myers!" he was turning red from his rage.

"Oh, yeah." I scratched my head, unscathed by his yelling.

"I know you're an escort! You don't need to hide it!" he laughed.

"You are so drunk." I sighed.

"Am not!" he retorted.

"Is that true?" a little voice spoke up. It was Freddy who peeped out out of the crowd.

"Freddy!" Haru gasped.

"So you're a liar!" the boy pointed at me. "Everything is a lie! You're doing bad things just to get to the top!" his tears leaked from both eyes as he glared at me.

"Aunty is not a liar!" Haru backed me up.

"I don't need this anymore!" Freddy cried and took off. Haru followed behind him, leading her outside. I tried to chase after them but Mr. Myers blocked me.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and twisted his arm. He got in us knees while crying in pain.

"God, you are so annoying." I spat. "I have no idea what your wife sees in you. Maybe she's the goal digger instead of me and you just can't see that. I paid off that lawsuit like I was ordered to. Isn't that enough?" I let go of him and he crawled away from me.

"Marika!" Roberto came up to me. "Are you okay? You didn't have to that to him. He might sue you again."

"Probably because he cares more about his pride than his own son that just ran off into the forest." I said finally going after them.

I looked around for them, but I couldn't see anything whatsoever in the dark. I really wished I had my phone with me. I shouted their names as loud as I can. No one responded. Then I suddenly came upon some deep hole in the middle of the forest. It went down so deep that I couldn't see the bottom. When I moved my eyes across the hole I saw two kids, one of them holding onto a tree root.

"Haruka! Freddy!" I shouted as I went around the hope to get to them. When I reached them Freddy was the one holding onto the root while his other hand held on to Haruka's. "I'm going to get you guys out! Just hold on!" I said, looking around frantically to find something. ' _They are too far down for me to reach them. I got to find something for Haruka to grab onto, then Freddy. Freddy is not that strong to keep holding Haruka. Haruka first, then Freddy.'_ This makes feel like playing favorites but right now I have to keep calm and figure out what is best for both of their survival. I looked down at my dress. ' _I can use the dress to pull them up!'_

Instantly, I ripped the dress like peeling an apple, like a swirl. Then I ripped and tied the inside parts of the dress to the outside for a stronger, thicker rope. Then I quickly threw one end inside the hole and let it dangle beside the kids.

"Haruka, I need you to grab the rope. I can't pull the both of you together because it isn't strong enough!" I shouted. "One at a time!" Haruka nodded and reached out for the dangling rope. She grabbed on and let go of Freddy's hand. She held on tightly to the rope as she swung back and forth.

"Okay! I got it!" Haruka shouted back. I pulled the rope as hard as I can. With one last, hard pull Haruka flew and landed on the ground on her side. I wanted to hug so bad but I needed to save Freddy. I did the same thing again, telling him to grab the rope.

"Why are you saving me?!" he shouted. "You don't even like me! You're just using me, I know it! Father is right about you!"

"Maybe I don't like you!" I snapped. Having an argument when someone could fall any moment is not a good combination, but I just couldn't help it. "I don't like you because you harassed my niece! My baby girl! But if Haruka thinks of you as a friend then I have to respect that!" I shouted at him. "You're father doesn't understand true hardship that I have went through in order to give my kids the life they need! He can think whatever he wants, but he will never understand nor willing to know! Right now, I'm going to do the right thing and bring you up so my child won't be sad!" I screamed at him. Freddy seemed to stare at me, captured by my words. Then he grabs on to the rope tightly like Haruka. I smiled and pulled him up as well.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"Idiot kids! What the he'll were you thinking running away and falling into a hole like that!" I shouted, saying what I wanted to say to them after getting them out. "You could have been seriously injured!" I was angry again while still feeling that adrenaline within me from all that fear. "What about you Haruka? You scared me to death." I said glaring at her, making her shiver in her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Aunty!" she bowed her head. "I wanted to explain to Freddy when a hole opened beneath us. He actually saved me! He grabbed my hand and then he fell to but he got hold of a root." she explained. "It's my fault that we got into a situation like that. I'm really sorry!"

"It's no one's fault." I said bending down to her level. "You did out of good intentions right?" I asked, getting a nod. "You two did cause a scene at the party and your parents are worried about, you know Freddy? Nobody will be in trouble, but you will have to apologize to everyone." I said, both of them nodding. I smiled and then I hugged both of them. "I'm happy that you both are safe." I said wiping my tears on Haruka's shoulder. I felt their little hands on my back and felt something wet on both shoulders. I held on to them as they wailed their apologies.

….

When we got back, everyone from the party was outside waiting for us. Freddy's parents ran towards us and hugged their son. Then Roberto, Naruki, and Kai ran towards and also hugged me and Haruka.

"Are you two alright?" Roberto asked in a whisper.

"We are all fine." I answered.

"What happened to your dress? It's all torn up!"

"I'll tell you later." I said and then looked at Freddy. "Freddy, What do you say to your parents?" I said. He looked up and and gave me a strong nod.

"I'm sorry, Father, Mother. I didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm really sorry." he said to his parents.

"It's alright, Freddy!" his mom said, caressing his cheek. "It's that woman's fault." she said and his dad agreed.

"No!" Freddy shouted. "She saved me! I ran into a trap with her niece and I held on to her and a tree root. Then she came and ripped up her dress to make a rope for us to climb. She rescued me!"

"You saved our boy?" Mr. Myers asked me with his voice going hoarse.

"Yeah, I did." I said, crossing my arms. "And no I don't want your money, I don't want anything from you. Just watch your kid."

"You are just like your grandmother." an old voice said amongst the crowd. An old man came out with his butler with genuine smiles on both their faces. "You are so much like her." Everyone bowed to him except the kids and I.

"You're that old man from the street!" I gasped.

"Yes, my child. I am. My name is Nobel Michel." he gave a wrinkly smile.

"Oh, my God! I was so disrespectful that day! I am so sorry!" I joy bowed. He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Oh, it quite all right." he smiled. "Your grandmother was just like that."

"My grandmother?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"If you didn't mind, I looked you up and traced your lineage. That necklace you wear was something I gave a wonderful woman, many, many, many years ago so I wanted to know how you got it. Then I found you are her granddaughter." he explained.

"I'm sorry but how do you know her?" I asked.

"When my country was just starting, there were many assassins after my life. Then a war broke out between my country and another. Your grandmother was visiting my country as an exchange student and helped my to safety. I gave her a necklace as a thank you when she left. I never forgotten her. Now, fate has brought you to me! I never been so happy! Tell me, how is she?" he gripped my hands.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I have never met her. She kicked my mom out after getting pregnant with me. The only time I've seen her was at her funeral." I scratched my head awkwardly. He looked downcasted for a little but quickly gave me a smile.

"It is quite all right. I know she is in a better place." he said gripping hands tighter. "You are welcome here anytime. Bring you nephews and nieces here whenever you want." he said, giving me his card.

"My Lord, it is time for bed." his butler said to him. Nobel Michel nodded and said goodbye and thank everyone for coming.

"I guess I was wrong about you." Mr. Myers said to me and bowed. "I'm sorry for my insolence."

"It's fine." I said. ' _I don't completely forgive him but this is good for now. We can repair and fix our relationship.'_

"Haruka," Freddy called out. "Can we...play together sometime?" he looked away with blushes on both cheeks.

"Well of course!" Haru smiled. She ran up and hugged him. Then Naru pulled them apart.

"If you hurt my sister, I will-" Naru started to say until I hit him on the back of the head.

"Now, now, we just patched things together." I said, glaring at him. He looks away and huffs. "Now let's go home. It's been a long night." I said. The kids nodded and we all went to the limo. Suddenly Roberto puts an arm around me and forces my head on his shoulder.

"You had a long night. I'll wake you when we arrive." he whispers gently in my ear. I nodded and slowly closed my eyes.


	28. Roberto Finale

**Roberto Final**

"Wow, summer vacation is almost over…" Haru sighed sadly, looking out the window of her room.

"Can I change schools? That school is way too unfair. I got expelled for helping." Naru grumbled.

"First of all, you were suspended and second, you beat up another student who is now a friend of you sister's." I corrected him as I read a mystery novel. I heard Naru huff at me response.

"Well I can't wait!" Kai said cheerfully. "Maybe I could make a friend or two this year!"

"I guess so…" said Naru.

"Don't worry, Kai! Big sister will play with you still!" Haru smiled. ' _Goodness, it's too loud in here to read…'_ I sighed to myself. Suddenly the door opened and Al peaked through the door.

"I've brought snacks…" he said, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks.

"SNACKS!" the kids shouted and ran towards him. His face turned bright red and had an adoring smile on h face as he bent down, allowing the kids to grab some food.

"Marika, the Prince wants to see you in his office." he said as if he suddenly remembered. Probably the kids made him forget. I nodded and went to his office. When I got there, he was sleeping on his red couch.

"Roberto…" I called out to him. I poked his cheek but I didn't get a response. What was the point coming here then? When I was about to leave, he grabbed me and pulled me into the couch.

"Hmmm...Marika…" he said as he slept with a smile on his face, snuggling into my hair. I couldn't get out of his grip. I felt so much embarrassment and my heart threatening to pop at any moment. The smell of his cologne was soft smelling, reminded me of snickerdoodles that were freshly baked. The smell and the soft feeling of being in his arms made me drift into sleep.

….

I woke up to the feeling of someone playing with my hair. I fluttered my eyes open and looked up sleepily. Roberto had the most softest expression I have ever seen. My heart raced as I watched him play with my hair. It also made me feel so relaxed, like I was on a cloud.

"Good morning, princess." he whispered to me as he noticed me watching him. "Sorry, I don't mean to sleep. I've been busy but I wanted to see you at least once, but I guess I fell asleep." he chuckled.

"How long did we sleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"...about three hours…" he said ok he's as in a trance.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he kept watching me.

"The way you rub your eyes...is extremely cute." he takes my hand a kisses it hard. This time I didn't take my hand away from him. I didn't mind it. Then our eyes met when he was still kissing my hand. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled away and then our eyes met again as well as our lips.

 _What's wrong with me?'_ I wondered to myself but I wasn't bothered how he was treating me. He probably did this with other women but...I don't know. I'm so confused. The only feeling I have is that I wanted to stay like this for a long time.

Maybe forever. When we stopped, he put his forehead on mine and our hands interlocked.

"I don't want you to leave…" he said as his nose gently touched mine.

"But I have too. I have to get back to my life in Charles." I said rubbing my nose against his.

"You can have a life here, with me. I can be there for your kids as well. We can be a family." he hugged me tightly in his arms.

"I can't. We are from different worlds, Roberto." I said, getting up. "You'll marry a girl from a rich, important family and become king of the country. I'm just a college dropout with kids to take care of. We cannot happen." I said, standing up to leave. "That reminds me, the kids and I have to go pack to return." When I was about to leave, he grasped my hand and held it tightly.

"Please, stay!" he cried out. "This feeling in my chest...I don't know host I explain it. When I don't see, hear, or talk to you, I feel so empty. I have never felt like this. When I hung out with other girls I always feel empty but when I'm with you, I don't feel that hole. It's like it disappears when you come through that door with that sweet smile on your face. And your kids are the most wonderful. They are so bright and lovable that I want them around all the time. It like they are my own." he hugs my arm. "Please, don't leave. You all can stay here. I can provide for you so you'll never have to lift finger."

Nobody has ever said that to me before. Not even my kids get any praise. It's just judgement and lowly criticism. Roberto makes me feel like I'm doing a great job. When I'm with him, I feel like me heart aches when I think or even see him."I'm sorry…" I said swallowing any words of wanting to stay or even revealing the similar feelings I have for him. "I have to go." I whispered and left room.

"Welcome back, Aunty. Where have you been? We were starting to get worried." Haru said, playing with Kai's hair.

"Hey, kids. I was just having a nice conversation with Roberto is all." I shoved the truth down my throat. "Where did Al go?"

"Something went wrong in the kitchen so he went to go fix that." Kai answered while looking in the mirror to see his hair that was covered in hairclips.

"Hey…" I started to speak hesitantly. "I think it's time to leave."

"WHAT!?" Haru and Kai shouted.

"Summer vacation doesn't end for another three weeks." Haru said with shock in her eyes.

"Well, we have to register you kids for the new school year. That takes time and I have to go back to work. We'll leave in four days from now, so pack." I ordered leaving the room.

I walked through the halls aimlessly, watching the birds fly by. I stopped in front of a window to watch squirrels play. I smiled and touched the window. ' _Our lives will be normal again. When we leave, this will be like a dream.'_ I thought to myself.

"Aunty." I heard Naru call out.

"Hey Naru." I greeted him.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and we went to sit in the garden on the lovely chairs that were position nicely in the shade. "Why are we leaving? And tell me the truth this time. I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm….I'm in love." I answered with a heavy sigh. "Today I realized it. I accepted his advances and I just couldn't handle that. I can't be with him."

"Yeah, you can. It's not hard." I smiled at his remark thinking of how young he is and doesn't understand where I am coming from. "Aunty, why can't you be honest with yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aunty, you always shove your desires down so that you can raise us. Haru, Kai, and me are fine now. As long as we have you in our life, that is all we want. We want you to be happy, so stop putting useless needs in front of us and just go to Roberto. Besides, I think he is good guy to become Uncle Roberto."

"Pfft." I chuckled. "I have never heard a phrase like that for a prince."

"So go. Go be with him." Naru looked away with his arms crossed. I smiled gently at him and then got up and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you." I said to him, kissing the top of his head. Then I went back to Roberto's office. When I got there, it was empty. My eyes caught sight of card on the coffee table with beautiful handwritten cursive handwriting. I picked it up and read it.

"Come to the dining room?" I read aloud. I wondered why and decided to head there.

"Hello? Roberto?" I called out as I walked in the dining room. There was a feast prepared on the large table covered with my favourites in top of an expensive looking, red velvet table cloth.

"Welcome!" Roberto suddenly appeared, greeting me. His voice sounded nervous when he greeted me. Then he escorted me to the table.

We ate in silence as we were also far apart from each other. Sometimes we would catch each other looking at each other, then looking away shyly like a bunch of shy teenagers. I blush brightly when we would accidentally meet eyes or try to talk but we would end up speaking at the same time. Suddenly, he slammed his hands on the table and got up and strode towards me. Then he took my hand and pulled me all the way back to his office.

"Hey, Roberto-" I was trying to at until he started to yell.

"This wasn't a good idea!" he yelled. "It wasn't romantic at all as planned! No!" he cried. I am at a lost.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He calms down and faced me with a deep red flush. He talks out the necklace that was on his shelf and holds it out to me.

"I love you, Marika Yoshihara." he said as the necklace started to quiver in his hands. "This whole summer with you has been like an adventure that never ends. You're brave, intelligent, funny, and a long person. I've fallen so hard for you that I can't get out of it. It think about you everyday, even when I was acting like a total jerk. I want you to be in my life always with your kids. Together, we can become a family!" he suddenly get closer and takes my hand. "My mother told me to give this necklace to someone that I truly love. Marika, I'm giving this to you." he gets down on one knees and looks me in the eyes. "Marika, will you marry me?"

My voice was stuck in my throat. I was speechless. My heart pound so hard that my ribcage hurt. Marriage? I took deep breaths and then kissed his cheek. I caressed his cheek and then started to talk slowly.

"I love you, Roberto." I said softly. His eyes went wide as I talked. "I never felt like this before. Nobody has ever accepted my kids and me before. You have made me feel so proud to be the guardian of three fantastic kids. I feel like I'm in the Sun when I'm with you. But…" I said, making him worried. "I'm not ready for marriage." I said, causing him to collapse on his knees. "Roberto, I want to get to know you more. Not as friends but as...your girlfriend…" I want deep red on that line that I couldn't look even look at him.

"Thank goodness!" he hugged tightly, bringing me to the ground. "I'm so happy!" I felt his tears on the crook of my neck. "I didn't know what I would do if you rejected me."

"I would never reject you." said hugging him back. Then I felt a cold object around my neck. It was the necklace that he proposed to me with. "But I didn't accept your proposal."

"You accepted my love. That is what really matters to me." he said, lightly brushing my lips.

"Yay!" multiple voices cheered as the door busted open. Al and the kids were cheering and clapping with happy faces.

"We can stay!" Kai cried and was swing around with Haru. Naru stood there smirking and Al was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, we can." I said, smiling at Roberto as he smiled at me.

 **Thank you everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story! I am so happy that you guys really enjoyed it! From the bottom of my heart, Thank you!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	29. Edward Part 1

**Edward Part 1**

It was Edward, bowing with his hand reached out to me. I looked all around me to see if he actually means someone else. He chuckled as he straightens out.

"Of course I mean you, beautiful rose." he said, smiling. "I invited you here to dance with you. May I?" he asked, bowing again. Oh...my...God...is this a dream? Is this this a dream?! I pinched my arm behind my back. I winced a little but I still found a handsome prince in front of me, asking for a dance.

"I...I...don't know how to dance!" my voice went to different pitches, making me scold myself mentally.

"Then I can teach you." he still gave me a smile that could make ships find their way through misty waters.

"Then I'll be honored." I gave a hesitant smile. My hand trembled as I went to take his hand. My heart raced as I looked at his beautiful porcelain skin. We slowly went to the dance floor and went into a waltz. I stumbled a bit here and there as he counted in a low voice, but he didn't seem bothered by it and helped me back into the counting. We looked into each other's eyes; violets into hazel browns.

"You are very good at this. Are you sure that you don't know how to dance?" he chuckled.

"Well just this one. I don't know the waltz all that well." I smiled. "Thank you for teaching me at such short notice. I wasn't expecting a prince to ask me to dance with him."

"Well I'm sorry for dragging you here just to dance with me. I know you probably had other places to be than here, but…" he was cut off by the stopping of the orchestra. We applauded them and we bowed at each other like everyone else was doing. Be for he could finish his sentence suddenly multiple girls rushed past me, begging for Edward to dance with them next.

"Dance with me!"

"No me!"

"I was here first!"

"Now, now, Pretty roses. I'll dance with you in a minute." he smiled kindly. My heart stopped. ' _So… he calls every girl a rose. I am an idiot.'_ I walked away slowly and disappeared into the crowd.

After an hour or two, I got bored. The drinks are gross and the food had the strangest taste to them. Everyone here is kind of a jerk. I bumped into a guy and I apologized to him and he gave me a look like I have offended him in some way, shape, or form. His female friend did the same so I backed off and walked away. Prince Edward was dancing with the fifteenth girl. I felt sad and alone here. Maybe he brought me here just to make him look good. Inviting a commoner to show that he is with the people or something. I'm tired and I want to go home and sleep.

I walked through the crowd to find the door that I entered through. I've always been bad with directions so I'm not surprised that I ended up on the other side of the room. Cranky and tired, I tried again. Eventually, I found the door and left. When I left, I stood in front of multiple hallways. I cursed at myself and crouched on the floor.

"How I am going to get out of here…" I sighed.

"You want to leave?" a familiar voice asked. I got up quickly and turned around. "I'm sorry that this wasn't fun for you." Edward titled his head and scratched it.

"Oh, no, it was fun!" I retorted. "I just...feel like I overstayed my welcome and just need to go home. I have to go to work in the morning."

"Then, as an apology, let me take you home."

"Well, uh...can I have my clothes back. I am going to be picked on if I go back dressed like this."

"Yes, of course. This way, please." he escorted me to a room. "Your clothes are in here, properly cleaned with every stain gone from existence." he said, me laughing a little. "I'll be waiting out here. You can leave the dress in there. The maids will take care of the rest." I nodded and went in to change.

After changing, I put the dress nicely on the bed. I really liked it and he got it for me to wear. I set it nicely on the bed and went out. When I saw him there, leaning against the wall, I blushed to how cool he looked. I shook my head to snap out of it and called out to him.

"Hey…" I called out. I got his attention and he smiled at me.

"Wow...you look…" he started to say but then he shuts his mouth and shook his head. "Do you like that band?" he asked, pointing at the logo on my white hand shirt.

"Revance is the best." I smiled. "Have you ever heard of them?"

"No. Are they famous?" he asked as we started to walk.

"Very famous. They are from my home country." I explained.

"I can hear a slight accent when you speak that I find very cute. What country, if you don't mind asking?" he asked. Then we went into an unbreakable conversation all the way to the car. I didn't even notice that we were all ready in the city until the driver coughed to get our attention so that I could give him the address.

After a while from talking, we were in front of my apartment complex. I could still see a my landlord, Roger, in his office building with large windows to look through.

"Thank you for having me at the party, and the dress, and the ride home, and for the dry cleaning...oh man, I have a lot to thank you for, but I don't know how to repay you." I said, clutching my bag.

"You have nothing to worry about. You do not owe me anything, beautiful rose." he said kissing my hand. I flushed and nodded my head. "But, maybe one thing."

"Yes?"

"Your name please." he squeezed my hand.

"It's Marika Yoshihara."

"Its beautiful. Just like a rose." he kissed my hand again and then stared into my eyes. I got in his eyes a little until snapped out of it again and pulled away.

"Thank you...for everything. Goodbye." I said, getting out of the car and closing it behind me. Before I reached the door, I heard Roger laughing behind me.

"Well, well, well, who decided to show up!" Roger called out to me with arms crossing over his chest. "You know rent it due today, right!"

"Nah, wah, bah, blah." I mocked him, using my hand as a puppet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Can't you ever be patient?" I said reaching into my bag. "Didn't I pay anyway?"

"I don't take money from children. Especially, to ones who are rude like you."

"So am I not allowed to pay then?" I said, getting the money out of my bag.

"Oh, you are clever!" he said, taking the money. "Goodnight, Marika." he said, walking away and I entering the building. Before I could enter my apartment, a annoying, familiar, hated voice, echoed through the hall, making me cringe. I have a cringey smile as I turned around to face my noisy neighbor, Marie Saturns.

"You're home late." she said, tapping her high heels on floor. She was still in that trademark blue business suit, black glasses, and brown ponytail higher than needed.

"I was out on business." I said without any emotion.

"What kind of business?"

"Not any of your business. That's for sure." I said turning around, unlocking the door. "If you want more info, get a warrant, arrest me, do something because I don't have to say anything to you."

"Hmm." she stuck up her nose and walked away. I knew she stuck up her nose because when she makes that annoying 'hmm' noise, she literally moves her head ninety degrees and walks away.

Miss Marie Saturns, my neighbor and works with child services. She has the largest justice complex I have ever seen. It's bigger than detectives on television. She thinks I am a bad guardian because she rarely sees me. When she does, she thinks I'm gone for days, no matter how long I was gone. Thirty minutes to an hour, it doesn't matter to her. She's gone longer than I am and thinks she's a saint. Too bad I can't afford a lawyer to get a restraining order. She does this at least thirty times each month. Knocks on the door, stalks me to see if I got to work, anything really. I don't even know what building she works in to complain to her boss.

I hate her with a passion.

I entered my apartment and three kids tackled me to the ground. They are growing way too fast.

"You're late again." Naruki said in a distasteful tone.

"Sorry, I got dragged to a party." I said, scratching my head.

"What kind!?" Haruka asked, happily with stars in her eyes.

"No fun and extremely boring." I said, ruffling her hair. "It's past your bedtime. Let's go!" I said, picking her up, making her squeal.

"Do we have to?" Naru whined.

"School tomorrow. You know that." I said, making them go to the bathroom and brush their teeth. "Did Miss Saturns come here today?"

"She knocked on the door an hour ago." Naru answers as he waited his turn. "We didn't answer. I've seen her around school and on the way home. She scares me." he said.

"Don't worry about her. Anyone else?" I asked.

"Mr. Roger came by for rent. He didn't take the money." Naruki said going to the sink after Kai.

"Alright." I said, picking up Kai and got the kids to follow me to their beds. I tucked them in and kissed their heads, one by one.

"Sweet dreams, darlings." I smiled as I shut off the lights and left the door a little open for light to come in since Kai was still afraid of the dark.

After I showered and got ready for bed, I rolled myself in a blanket and looked up at the ceiling in the dark. I couldn't stop thinking about about Prince Edward. Even though our time was extremely short, I had a fun time with him. I put the hand that he kissed closed to my chest and fell asleep.


	30. Edward Part 2

**Edward Part 2**

It has been two weeks since that party. For some reason Edward never left my mind. I think about how he is doing or what is he doing now or has he checked out Revance at all. I don't know why I kept thinking like this. I really need to focus on the reality.

"Marika, are you okay?" my boss, Shirley, asked as I was preparing to mop the floor of the bakery. "You better not be slacking."

"I never slack." I said, dipping the mop into the bucket of soapy water.

"I hope so." she said, getting closer to the door. "Oh, hey, Marika, I got these tickets that are about to expire. You want them?"

"What are they for?" I asked.

"Some opera. I don't like opera, but I have a feeling you do." Shirley handed me the tickets. The tickets are really for an opera that's happening in three days.

"What were these for anyway? A contest or something?" I said, putting the tickets in my pocket.

"Yeah. I thought it would bring some business, but I guess not. Remember to lock up after you're done." she said, leaving the bakery. ' _So I have two tickets and three kids. None of them like opera and I have no friends to go with. Man, I want to go. I like the opera.'_ I thought to myself as I cleaned the bakery slowly.

…

It was the next day and I have decided if any of the kids want to go. I should at least try right?

"No." the twins said in unison and Kai shaking his head no.

"Oh, come on. It's an experience!" I said.

"Aunty, you like opera. None of us like it. How about you go by yourself?" Naruki said, eating his toast.

"I can't leave you guys alone. I do that too much already."

"Aunty, you need a break once in awhile. Go with a friend. We will be fine without you for another night." Haru spoke with her mouth full of cereal.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" I sighed. "Anyway, are you sure you guys will be fine?"

"Of course! We remember the plan you made when we are alone." Naru wiped the crumbs off his sister's face.

"That's only for work." I retorted.

"Now for outings. Aunt Marika, you ain't getting any younger and besides, a break every now and then will not harm anyone." Naru crossed his arms.

"But, what if Miss Saturns comes knocking? What if I didn't pay the rent in full so Roger kicks us out! What if-"

"Okay, no more what ifs, Aunty." Haru interrupted. "We will be fine. Go have fun with whoever you'll go with." she smiled. I sighed as I gave myself a headache. ' _Well, they are letting me go do stuff a single, young, adult girl would do…'_ I broke into a smile. ' _My kids are great. Not many kids would do this. I'm lucky to have them.'_

"Alright, you guys win." I gave up.

"Yay!" the twins cheered and Kai throwing his hands up. I laughed and ruffled and kissed each of their heads.

 **Night of the Opera** ….

' _Boy, I've haven't worn a dress that I wasn't forced into for ages.'_ I thought to myself, sitting in the middle of the seats that are directly facing the stage. I wore a cream colored short dress with fluffy sleeves, matching ballet shoes and hand purse. I have to wear something elegant for something like this. I can't wear jeans and a band shirt to something like this. But, unfortunately, I still look like the poorest person here. Everyone here is wearing expensive, over-the-top clothing I have ever seen. Some of them even scoff at my outfit.

' _I wished I had someone with me, though. It's kind of boring being alone.'_ All my friends have jobs or families so I didn't bother asking them. We also haven't talked since I've dropped out of college so it would be awkward to talk to them anyway. My kids did let me have a fun night, but with no one to talk to, it's kind of a bored. All well, it's better like this so I can go home straight afterward. Maybe getting the kids some ice cream before going home?

Then the lights turned down signalling that the show was about to begin.

…..

' _Oh my god, that was amazing!'_ I wiped the tears with my white handkerchief after the opera ended. Three hours of this is totally worth it. I waited for everyone to leave so I wouldn't have to push my way through them. Also just to absorb the emotions of the opera.

It was about a couple pulled away by their families. The man was a prince and the other was a poor girl. It was a mediocre concept but the ending though! The mother of the Prince frames the couple for treason and then sends them to the guillotine! I tried so hard not to make a whimper watching that scene. As I got up to leave, someone bumped into me, making me drop my handkerchief.

"Oops, sorry." a fat, rich looking man snickered with his mistress as they walked away.

"Oh dear, you could have catched the poor." the mistress chuckled.

"Oh, you're right!" he laughed as they left the auditorium. I rolled my eyes and then went to pick up my handkerchief until someone picked it up for me.

"Thank you! I said, surprised that someone was willing to do that. I looked up to see who it was and I gasped.

"It is all dirty now. How rude of them." Edward said in a disappointing tone. "I'm sorry if it is dirty, beautiful rose." he said, handing it to me.

"Don't...don't worry about that. I can wash it." I said, stumbling on my words as I take it back and put it in my purse.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it. I didn't expect to see you. Do you like opera?" he asked with that bright smile of his.

"I love opera." I answer a bit too quickly. He chuckled and then narrow his eyes.

"I do too. Would…" he said, slightly standing straighter. "Would you like to discuss it with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I answered hastily again. He chuckled again and the escorted me out of the building. As we got out my stomach started to rumble. How embarrassing.

"Are you hungry? Should we go somewhere to eat?" he asked. Going somewhere might bring trouble to him. I don't want to do that. Then the thought of the bakery came into mind.

"I actually know a place get some sweets. We can eat outside since it's such a nice night!" I said. He nodded and we went into his car and his driver drove us to the bakery I mentioned.

"'Cakes Delight'?" Edward read the sign out loud. "I have never heard of this place? Is it good?" h asked.

"It's very good." I said, leading the way inside.

"Welcome!" Shirley shouted over the counter. When she spotted us she gave me a weird look. "Oh, Marika! I thought you were at the opera." she said, looking back and forth between me and the Prince. "Did you go a costume party? That guy looks like Prince Edward."

"Oh I get that a lot, ma'am." Edward bowed his head. ' _Wow, he is a quick one.'_ I went up to the counter and asked for raspberry macarons and two chocolate muffins.

"There are over there, they were fresh about three hours ago, but business is slow nowadays." she said as I got them.

"Well not a lot of people know that your bakery is the best." I said. Shirley stared at me with a smile.

"Flattery doesn't get you out of work tomorrow." she said, ringing up the register.

"Well, I tried." I said paying for the sweets. "Do I least get a discount?"

"You did until you tried to get out of work so...no." she said, taking the money. "Did you learn a lesson?"

"I didn't know it was a lesson. Was it flattery will not get you anywhere in life?"

"That will do." she said, giving me change.

"How is that not the lesson?" I asked.

"You figure it out. Now, leave. It is time to lock up now. See you tomorrow night." she said. Edward and I waved goodbye as we left the bakery.

"You two seem close." he asked as we got into the car.

"She's my boss." I said, buckling in.

"You work there!" he gasped.

"I'm a night janitor…" I said with an awkward smile. I don't really want to say it, but I'm sure he was going to ask anyway and I shouldn't lie either.

"Louis, to the usual spot." Edward ordered the driver. The driver, Louis, gave a nodded and drove us to a little creak in a park across town. We got out of the car and sat on two large rocks, facing the creek. "Have you've been here before?" he asked, taking the chocolate muffin out of the bag.

"To this park, yes. This creek, no. I didn't even know it existed." I said, also taking a chocolate muffin.

"Not many people know there is a creek here. I come here sometimes to think." he takes a bite of the muffin and his eyes went wide. "This is are delicious!" he exclaimed.

"I know right. I always get the chocolate muffins or the raspberry macaroons." he tried the macaroons with his half eaten muffin in his other hand. He kind of looked like a child. It was really cute.

"These macaroons have a light taste so it isn't so strong. There's just enough sugar that doesn't get rid of the light taste. It's marvelous!" I laughed at his explanation.

"You, sir, are right on the money." I said, taking another bite out of my muffin.

"So, you really work there?" he said, reminding me of the other conversation that made us quiet on the way here.

"Yeah, I do. I get these a lot after a job well done time to time so it's kind of convenient to work there." I said.

"It must be hard. Does it make you happy?" he asked. I stopped midway of taking another bite. Nobody has ever asked me that. I don't really know what to say. "I'm sorry! Was that rude to me to ask?"

"Oh, no! It's just...nobody has ask me that before." I said, putting the muffin down on my lap. "I mean. I don't think any one is happy having a job like that, but if you need money than yes."

"Are you in dire need of money?" he asked. He sound off, asking that question, but I wasn't bothered too much.

"Of course. But, I don't need anymore than that. As long as I am comfortable than I am the most happiest girl in the world." I have three jobs. A convenient store employee, a waitress at a famous restaurant, and a janitor at a small bakery. I don't have my dream job and I probably never will, but taking care of my three kids is where I am the most happiest. I don't have a large house, I don't have a car, I don't have the latest stuff like everyone else has, but I don't need it. All I need is my kids and money to use to take care of them. Pay for school, food, a place to call home. That's all I will ever need.

"Wow…" Edward stared at me in awe. "I've never heard anything like that before. Usually, others want so many things that are unnecessary. They waste their money away just to flaunt it around. It's terrible sight to watch."

"There are probably some, but not all. You're not like that." I said, smiling. "You've haven't done that once. I know this is like the second or third time we've met judging by your character, you don't flaunt around. You're more...down to earth."

"I've never been told that before. Thank you." he smiled. It was a smile I've never seen before and I blush. Then a chilly breeze blew, making me shiver. He takes his scarf around his neck and puts it around mine. "I really want to give you my jacket, but it is a rule I must follow."

"It's fine. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." I said, feeling the nice fabric of the scarf. "How would I give this back to you?"

"Come to my home anytime." he said, touching the top of my head. "I'll be there." he said.

"Your Highness." Louis called out. "Your father just called. He wants you to come home." Edward sighed and got up from the rock. He stretches his hand out to me and I take it gently. When I got up and let go Edward didn't. He gripped my hand tightly and I held it again, doing the same.

….

After we said our goodbyes I went up to my floor and grinned to myself. ' _This was such an elegant night. I am even invited to his place. No! Snap out of it! It's only to give his scarf back.'_ I gripped his scarf held it close. ' _It smells just like him…'_

I got my floor and discover Miss Saturns standing there with that usual disapproving face.

"How long were you gone?" she asked, tapping heel.

"I don't know." I answered back monotonously, walking towards the door behind her.

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know." I was unlocking the door.

"Are your kids home?"

"No." I said and then slammed the door on her face.

 **Hey everyone, ClaretheBear here! I just wanted to say thank you guys soo much for your support. A lot of you are excited for Edward's story and I am too. I have been planning him for a while now so I am happy to get him out there. Thank you, again, for all of your support.**

 **See you next time!**


	31. Edward Part 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Edward Part 3/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was standing in front of large grey steel hates with the royal family of Charles' crest. I held a small paper bag in my hands, clutching it tightly as I remember when Edward have me his scarf three days ago. I washed it very carefully since the dry cleaners gave me an estimate way outside my paychecks because of the fabric. My kids are at school and the convenient store suddenly flooded last night so I didn't need to come to work, but I still feel on edge. It almost feels like my body is telling me to leave because subconsciously, I know I don't belong here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I swallowed all my anxiety and went closer to the gate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You there!" I heard an angry voice call out to me. I slowly looked over, feeling the fear over some me, to see a soldier walking up to me. "You are not allowed to be here! Leave this instance!" he shouted at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will! I just want to give this back to Prince Edward! I said, holding out the bag./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah sure, lady." he said pushing me away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, come on, man! Just let me leave this with you so that you can give this to the Prince." I said, turning around and handing the bag to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do I look like the mailman to you?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you want me to answer that?" we both glared at each other. It was like a staring contest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What on earth is going on?" I heard Edward's voice. I looked over and dad him giving a puzzled look. Then he notices me and smiles happily. "My, Miss Yoshihara! What on earth brings you here? Is that the scarf from the other night?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes it is!" I said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sargent Hollows, let her in. She's my friend." he says it kindly. The soldier did a salute and opened the gate. We glared at one another as we past each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry if the table is a mess. I didn't know you were coming." he said, pulling a chair out for me. As I sat down I saw many papers and some tea in a cute tea cup on the table. "Louis, please get Miss Yoshihara some rose tea." he order Louis. He bowed and got me a matching cup and poured some tea./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's nice to see you again, Mr. Louis." I greeted him. He smiled back at me as he finishes pouring./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's nice to see you too, Miss Yoshihara." he nods and puts the kettle back on the cart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry if the color isn't right." I said as I have him the bag. "I...didn't have enough money to pay for dry cleaning for such an expensive fabric, so I did a lot of research to clean it myself, but I don't think I did it right." Edward pulls the scarf out and smiles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is fine! Nothing is wrong with it! Great job!" he said as he runs the scarf on his cheek. "It smells divine...what fragrance is this?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ruby Rose...it's my favorite. It's combine with grapefruit and roses." I answered, feeling my heart race./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's lovely." he narrows his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're a first. A lot of people find it a weird combination, so not many people like it." I said feeling a sudden rush of nervousness. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I do. It's a wonder fragrance." he said, putting the scarf to his face while looking into my eyes. I blush a turned my head to avoid his gaze./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I apologize as well for coming here unannounced." I said, scratching my head. "It seemed like I bothered you when you were doing something important."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't mind at all, Marika. A break every now and then won't harm anything." he chuckled. When he chuckled I couldn't help but to chuckle with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is a lovely garden you have here. There are a lot of roses here. Do you like them?" I asked, looking around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I enjoy them a lot. They are the most beautiful." he said, touching the head of a rose next to him. He plucks from the bush and carefully breaks off the thorns. Then he hands it to me. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A thank you for returning my scarf." he smiles. I take it and then sniffed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It smells wonderful." I said, smiling down at the rose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your HIghness…" Louis called out. "Your father is looking for you…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no…" Edward frowned and then got up from his seat. "I am sorry, but you have to go. You did not get any authorization by the king to come here. I am truly sorry. I just wanted… to talk to you again." he stretches his hand out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is fine. I should have called, but I don't have your number nor have any obligation to be around a prince." I said, taking his hand. A single young woman with three kids shouldn't even be friends with him, but...I can't stop myself. For some reason I want to see him and...want to be with him more. This is only a third time we've met, but I want to be closer to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know a secret pathway that will lead out. Come with me." he said, gently pulling my hand towards a large hedge on the other side of the garden. He suddenly charges into the hedge, pulling me hard until we reached a ledge. "There is a ladder over there to get down. Follow that dirt path," he said pointing to the left, "it will lead you to the main road. I am sorry, but I cannot leave the grounds without any authorization." he squeezes my hand tightly, looking down at the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am telling you it is fine. If you apologize again, I am not going to forgive." I raised my eyebrows./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I'm sor-...okay." he said, chuckling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah! You're bleeding!" I said, instantly taking out my handkerchief. I wrapped it around his left arm where there was a large cut. "Your jacket is ruined you know…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll get it fixed. It happens. How am I supposed to give your handkerchief back?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I should take it back!" I said, going to untie it until he grabs my wrist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait...there's blood on it. I will wash it and give back to you." he said with a strong stare. "Give me your number, so that I can give it back to you. Maybe and address can be helpful when I come into the city." he raises his eyebrows and gives me a 'you-know' look. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooohhh…" I said, understanding what he means. We can see each other again. I make a new contact in my phone and he types his number in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will call ahead of time to give it back." he smiles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your Highness!" Louis shouts in the distance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Until we meet again." he said, kissing the back of my hand. He lets go slowly and goes back the way we came. I descended down the ladder in a dream like state as I walk down the path back to the main road./span/p 


	32. Edward Part 4

**Part 4**

It has been several days since then. I fantasized our next meeting.

" _Prince Edward!" I would shout._

" _Marika! My sweet rose!" he shouts back. Then we go for a strong embrace, then a kiss, then-_

"Marika! What are you doing!?" my boss, Gordo of the critically acclaimed restaurant, La Blanc, yelled at me. "I don't pay you to stand there and daydream! GO BACK TO WORK!" he screams.

"Okay, okay, don't need to shout." I muttered under my breath.

"Hurry up! Important guests are coming for a big party! We need everything to be perfect!" he claps his hands. "They will be here any minute!"

I sighed as I quickly swept the marble floor. Apparently, there is a large party coming in. There are rumors that some princes are going to be here. I don't believe that. Why would a bunch a princes come here? It is a famous place, but why in public? Why not at their fancy castles?"

After the setup was done, all the workers, including me, got into two lines and stood at the door to greet the guests.

"Are we all ready!?" the manager asked. We all said 'yes sir' and we let the doors open. Many people in elegant dresses and tuxes walked down the red carpet we set gracefully.

"Welcome." we all said to them, bowing. We did to each person that came in.

"It's the princes!" some one shouted. There were screams from the women as the princes stepped into the restaurant. It was all the princes from the party I went to. Prince Wilfred, Roberto, Keith, Glenn, Joshua, and even that prince from Sanct Sybil. Then my eyes caught sight of Edward coming in.

Oh no, how humiliating.

He already knows that I am a janitor at a bakery. Now, he is going to know that I am also a waitress. As I think, we bowed to the princes as they walked by. Thank goodness none of them recognized me. However, I have to serve them. Maybe they don't remember me. I can deal with that, but how can I avoid Edward?

As all the people sat around the table, I noticed Mrs. Hanazella sitting next to Keith, laughing. Crap, she knows me. She's a regular here for parties and such. I am so screwed.

"Marika, what are you doing? Go out there and serve our guests!" Gordo yelled at me again. I no choice now.

I served our famous, fresh baked bread and put it on the table until Mrs. Hanazella shouts my name in surprise.

"Marika! You're here today! Oh, I am so happy you're working tonight!" she says, motioning me over. I gave an awkward smile as some of the guest became quiet. I can feel their gazes on me as I walked over to her.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Hanazella," I said, burying that awkwardness away and trying to be more professional, "Are you enjoying the party so far?" I asked with a smile.

"Absolutely darling. The parties here are always spectacular. Even more so when you're working! You're always so kind to me even when I blabber on and on." she laughs and a few others laugh as well.

"I don't mind. Your stories are always intriguing." I smile earnestly. I do enjoy our conversations. She does tend to blabber, but I don't mind. She's funny and a kind old lady. "I love that story that involved the milk."

"Oh, don't remind me! That story is too embarrassing." She slaps my arm playfully.

"But it's such a good one. It makes me smile when I am down."

"Has Monsieur Gordo been treating you well?"

"Well…" I start to say until I felt his angry gaze on me. "He has."

"He's not making you over-work is he? If he is, I will talk to him."

"He isn't. He's just him been his usual picky self is all. He made this party perfect for you and your lovely guests."

"Oh, he is always sweet. Can you thank him for me?"

"Of course." I bowed. She claps with joy and we go our separate ways. I looked in the corner of my eye and see the princes staring at me, especially Edward. He looks surprised and sad at the same time. I don't know why, but his look makes me feel sad as well.

As we served the food, a child dropped there stuffed bear, making me trip. I was able to save myself and the dishes.

"Oh, sorry!" the kid apologized. I motioned a co-worker and made him take my tray. I picked up the bear and dusted him off thoroughly.

"This is yours, right?" I said, handing the bear back. "What's his name?"

"...Button." He says, taking the bear back, blushing.

"That's a nice name. Make sure you hold him tightly, okay? He'll get dirty." I said, giving a kind smile. The kid smiled back while hiding behind his bear and nodded. I smiled again and went back to the kitchen.

After the party ended and all the guest left, we cleaned the place until eleven. When I was leaving through the exit door that led to the alleyway, I noticed someone leaning against the wall.

"Edward?" I called out. Edward turns his head with a sad, soft smile.

"Good evening. Do you have any time to spare to take a walk with me?" he asked.

Crap.

We walked in silence through the glowing city streets. It was so painfully awkward between us, I wanted to just disappear into the shadows.

"So, you have two jobs then?" he finally said something, but it wasn't what I was hoping to hear. He sounded confused and sad by his discovery of my second job. I wonder how he will react if he found out that I have one more?

"Well…" I start to say, hesitating to tell him. "Actually, I have one more." Screw it, I am taking the leap. Is he going to judge me now like the rest?

"Three? Three jobs?" he repeated. "Are you that desperate for money? I thought you were happy with what you had? Why three more?" he sounded a little angry. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." he said. Help me...help me?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I hissed. He jumped by my words, but he stood his ground.

"I could have given you the money to help you with whatever problem you have." he said, looking down at the ground, tightening his fist.

"I don't need help!" I yelled at him. "Why are you so angry about?! It is normal to have multiple jobs to make ends meet. Are you… trying to look good to the people?" Was...this is ploy all along?

"What!? No! I am worried about you! Three jobs will damage your health!"

"What bullcrap! You are a prince! Why should you worry about some commoner girl like me?! You barely know me!" I yelled at him.

"But, I want to!" he blurted out. "Ever since that day under the awning of the flower shop I wanted to know you more! My heart flutters like a butterfly every time I saw you, my heart beats faster every time you said a single word, my heart thumps at your smiles! Of course I want to help you as the girl I care about most!" It was silent again. I stared at his violet eyes as he stares into mine. He was huffing because of all the shouting and I couldn't look away.

This is like a dream. A prince saying all these nice things to a poor, commoner girl like me. But...why do I feel so sad? I should bouncing off the walls like in my daydreams, but yet… I can't return say anything. Maybe it's because… I have three kids to take care of. What if he finds out that I am single guardian of three children that are being treated poorly because they think I am a single mom who does anything to get money even though I work honest jobs. I am almost never home to be with them, they are home alone without adult supervision because I cannot afford a babysitter, one acts out because both parents are gone, one doesn't talk, and the other keeps everything inside so that she does not feel like a bother. If he finds out, then what? Will he think the same way as everyone else? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that, but I don't want to that that risk. My heart hurts, but this is for the best. He will be a prince like he is and I'll be back to being judged without having to bring him down with me.

"I am sorry, but I don't accept these fake feelings. You're using me to look good and to show that you care about the people. I am no poster child. I have to go home." I said, turning my heels. Edward calls my name, but it sounds he is in the distance i walked away. My tears threatened to fall as i dragged myself through the streets. ' _This is for the best...I have to bury everything...for me, the kids...and him.'_

As I got home, the kids were all sleeping on the couch. I smiled as I lifted them one by one into their own beds. After I tucked them in, I found a stack of letters on the kitchen table. I sorted through them from bills to unnecessary. One letter caught my eye. It was from the government. It was an RSVP to the Fort Charles Bombing Attack Memorable. It took a while because the government wanted to get everybody that passed or lived through this tragedy. I quickly RSVP to it putting down all the kids and myself and put it back into the letter and went straight to the mailbox.


End file.
